To Love Ru - One Shots
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Here are one-shots or what if stories that should've happened in To Love Ru Universe but they didn't. They will not appear in New Life or the rest of my stories. So enjoy. I don't own To Love Ru
1. Killjoy's Lucky Day

_**Killjoy's Lucky Day**_

 _ **This is what-if one-shot, and I will only say this once – This will not affect New Life or any of my stories I have typed for everyone to enjoy. So please don't ask me if I'm going to add it inside of my stories. I rather keep my stories the way they are.**_

 _ **I have to say special thank you for Xyaqom for helping me to get my New Life story where it is today and Lewamus Prime 2018 was the one made O/C Zack come To Love Ru. I enjoy working with both and I hope to continue our story-making further. Please check out Xyaqom's stories – Drogons, Gender-Swap, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness and What if One-Shots.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will make appearance on this one-shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the One-Shot:**_

 **(In Outlaw Planet)**

Mea was walking through the ruins of old buildings for her outfit was a short black shirt with a dark silver star in the middle going down but doesn't cover her belly, and dark silver skirt as her outfit came with a hood to cover her face.

"Master... Are you sure these idiots have information about where Zack and Yami-one-chan is?" Mea questions her master about the location of where Zack and Yami were.

"Patience is another lesson to learn besides you just kill them if you don't have no information about Zack or Yami," Master speaks with a firm tone. Mea nods of understanding about the lesson for patience was nearly something wasn't perfect, but travels towards forward to see black and dark red stripes large steel pirate ship.

The crew was different aliens with one of their crews taps one of the other members were "Go and get the boss."

Mea walks over to sees the crew are working as some of them stops than asks, "So does anyone want to help little ole me?" Her cleavage shows inside of her shirt and butt underneath her skirt. As the crew blushes as felt turn on seeing the red hair girl.

 _'Maybe I could have some fun with them.'_ Mea was thinking about teasing afterward end their lives with a painful blow. She walks over and says, "I will make it to anyone into great time." Her lips lick themselves of ready to do anything to get info about her best friend Zack and Golden Darkness. The crew all calling and yelling at the want to assist of helping her.

Her attention returns to sees Captain Killjoy of his outfit is a dark blue jacket with black, and dark silver shirt and pants with his appearances were human but deep scars over his right eye appear with Mea thinks about how to trick this person on the information part.

"Hold it… Who dares tips at my chamber's doors?" Captain steps out of his private quarters as he sees the crew stops yelling and calling out.

Cpt. Killjoy becomes little surprised and little turned on by Mea's presences as his words were "So what do I owe this pleasure of meeting a beautiful girl for?" Mea's cheeks become light red for she was going to enjoy him.

"Oh, I just want them to help me on something not very much hard, Captain." Mea said pouting cute as she leans close to the Captain as his cheeks turns blush of her cleavage push to his chest.

"What is this task you need help with?" Cpt. Killjoy was asking as his eyes looks down to sees Mea's butt underneath her long skirt.

"I am looking for some information about Zack the Spectrum user and Golden Darkness," Mea speaks her words about where to locate the other two trans-weapon users towards the pirate who has a bounty for his life been sixty billion in cash.

"What would you do... If I tell you the information." Killjoy speaks to Mea with his mind were thinking about having his ways with Mea inside of quarters. "Let's speak in private." She said to him. Her smile was showing of dark twisted as Mea follows Cpt. Killjoy towards his private quarters as the crews were follows Mea's swing hips.

Cpt. Killjoy opens the door to his private quarters as the crew wanted piece of the action which Mea turns her head as slides her skirt shows her bubble butt to them.

 **(In Private Quarters)**

Mea and Cpt. Killjoy enters the private quarters as sitting down in a chair with her question was repeats again been "So do you have information about the Spectrum user or Golden Darkness?" She walks over and sits down in a chair with her legs crosses over her private area as Mea wanted to tease the captain with her Master begins smiling at her 'servant.'

Cpt. Killjoy pulls the leather book being information about the Spectrum user and Golden Darkness as his thoughts are "Maybe I could tell her... The price will be high or get what I want."

Mea nods at the leather book with her hand reaches up to take the book away from Cpt. Killjoy as his smile becomes darker of ready to explain the price of information.

"So hot stuff, what do you want to know?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy.

"I would love to know about the whereabouts of the Spectrum user or Golden Darkness (Her shirt was showing little of her cleavage for her big C cup breasts.  
Cpt. Killjoy starts checking Mea out, "You do know that the Spectrum race has been wiped out for the last thirty years, right?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy, still checking Mea out.

"Yes, I know that... But there's someone else out there in space... I would love to meet him." Mea's shirt allows her cleavage becomes a little more showing, but she had the choice to make this pirate lucky or end his day with a bath of blood.

"Perhaps I can help you, but what are you going to do for me?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy, check out Mea's breasts.

"Well, what does the strong and handsome captain like for me to do?" Mea allows her shirt to become undone slowly, but her eyes were hiding the attack about to come.

"Well, you see," He began to rub her soft, smooth belly, "I'm a loony man, and it's too long since I bedded with a beautiful babe, such as yourself," said Cpt. Killjoy as he used his middle finger to rub Mea's bellybutton.

Mea sits herself down at his desk and smiles little more with her braid begins sneaking behind Cpt. Killjoy but keeps him enjoying himself as her words were "Really now... Maybe you can." Her shirt was almost ready to come off.

"I knew you would see things my way," said Cpt. Killjoy.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

Captain Killjoy then took of Mea's shirt and threw it away, making her breasts to bounce. He then began to suck on her left pink nipples and started to take off her shorts, Mea releases a warm moan, and she was going to allow Cpt. Killjoy to pleasure her little, but braid of hair becomes sharp blade ready to strike from behind. Cpt. Killjoy took off Mea's shorts to make her completely naked after he threw her shorts away, he took off her boots to make her barefoot, he then placed the naked Mea on the table with her legs wide open so that he could look at her cute pink pussy. "You have such a cute body," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was feeling her breasts and kissing her belly, and while he was doing that, Mea took off his shirt and threw it away. Eventually, he began kissing his way down to her pussy, "And a cute pussy too," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was looking at Mea's pussy.

"Oh, you like my tight little pussy?" Mea's cheeks turn bright red and look down at his pants little of wondering if it's alright with Master if she pleasures him before sending him to death next.

Cpt. Killjoy used his fingers to open her pussy up to look at her insides, then he used his index fingers from both his hands to rub her clit, making her moan and wet, when he saw her juices to come out, he began to lick her inside her pussy while continuing to rub her clit.

Mea's hands grab her breasts and rub them together little as her pussy was getting pleasure from the pirate leader as her voice says " _I better get all of the information... Ahh! Oh yes!"_

Cpt. Killjoy soon started to pick up the pace with his licking skills and to rub her clit. This made Mea get super wet, and to go crazy, making her body to jerk around, and making her breasts jiggle. Seeing this only made him lick her pussy and rub her clit even faster. Soon, Mea felt her thigh tightening up. She was unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm about cum!" Mea moaned out loud and came all over Cpt. Killjoy's face.

He drank up her juices and began to rub her belly, "You taste so sweet," said Cpt. Killjoy, he then kissed her bellybutton. Cap. Killjoy then picked Mea up and placed her on his work chair and stood in front of her, showing her the massive dent in his pants.

"Someone is huge inside." Mea licks her lips and starts rubbing his massive dent inside of his pants as her decision was made of going to pleasure both of them then kill him.

"Yeah, and it wants to meet," said Cpt. Killjoy.

"Okay!" Said Mea cheerfully.

Mea then undid Cpt. Killjoy's belt, then she pulled down his pants, revealing his eight inches long, and six inches thick dick, but with the amount of pubic hair he had, it made him look like he was only six inches long. Mea was amazed at his size.

"Oh man... What a big size dick you have," said Mea as she leans in and starts kissing his headpiece softly and warmly for she looks up of wanted to sneak the information book without him noticing its gone.

"Yeah, I was always told to eat my veggies. I guess "THIS" was the result. I'll tell you what, suck on my cock, and I'll tell you everything that you want to know," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was stroking her hair.

"Okay," said Mea cheerfully.

Mea's mouth begins sucking his dick deep and hard. Her hands begin taking her braid off to allow her hair to becomes Golden Darkness' hairstyle.

"Oh yes! This is great. Its been too long since I got a blowjob, I completely forgot what it feels like. This is the best," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was enjoying the blowjob.

Mea's mouth pulls away from doing her blowjob as her nice and round butt just teasing Cpt. Killjoy, "Are you enjoying this, Mister Pirate... How about you sit down in your chair," said Mea.

Cpt. Killjoy then sits down on his chair, "Such a nice ass you have," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was feeling her butt.

"Oh, you love my little butt?" Mea licks his dick again but starts sucking his dick deeper and harder while her hair falls on both sides of her body.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Moaned Cpt. Killjoy.

Mea keeps sucking at his dick more as her hair takes the book away from the desk and she looks up if the pirate wants to meet death or continue with the fun. Mea then pulls out and starts licking the bottom of his headpiece, and soon, Cpt. Killjoy came all over Mea's face. Mea then used his dick to clean off the cum on her face and then put it back in her mouth, making Cpt. Killjoy to moan and get hard again.

"Man, you're good. I guess I should uphold my hand of the bargain," said Cpt. Killjoy.

"Please do or do you have any more information I can use?" Mea asks the Captain, but she was going to kill him after getting everything out of him.

Cpt. Killjoy began to rub the headpiece of his dick on Mea's pussy, teasing her before having sex with her, "I heard rumors that a Spectrum boy is living on Earth, but those are only rumors. As for Golden Darkness, I've heard rumors that she went to planet Stagol to fulfill a contract. But that was days ago," said Cpt. Killjoy, still rubbing his dick on Mea's pussy.

"Oh, this is such good information... Ahh!" Mea moans more as her pussy was being rubbed by Killjoy's dick. Cpt Killjoy then proceeds to shove his dick into Mea's pussy, he managed to put his headpiece in and puts his dick all the way in her as Mea moans as her first time was taken by the pirate captain as she says "Oh my… Your big dick inside of me!" Her walls are broken as her pussy bleeds little.

"Damn right," Said the Captain as his hands strokes her breasts together as Mea pulls Killjoy down to kisses him deeply awhile his lips kiss her back with her arms wraps around his neck warmly. He then began to move his hips slowly at first for Mea to use to the speed.

After kissing for couple seconds to releases one another as Killjoy puts himself back up, which Mea moans as her breasts starts moving up and down with his dick was starting move little more.

"Damn, it has been too long." Said Killjoy as his large dick kept going back and forth inside of Mea's pussy as she keeps moaning with the pleasure was incredible to describe.

"Really now?" Mea speaks back to him and she felt like she wanted to feel more from his large dick.

"Oh yes." He said.

"Then show me how much you missed this, Mister Pirate!" Mea was telling him as his hands grabs her hips tightly as his words are "With pleasure." He then picked up the pace of going inside and out of her pussy.

Mea moans loud and grabs her boobs to rubs them together with her hard nipples against one another as Killjoy was enjoying the view with his voice returns being "Damn, you're so tight."

"Damn right I am… Just fuck me!" Mea tells Killjoy to go harder and faster onto her tight pussy, which his hands grab her boobs and nipples as his large dick thrusts harder and faster into Mea's pussy to makes her moan loud as she grabs the corners of desk tightly.

"How about we switch things up little." Mea makes a simple request with Killjoy takes his dick out of her pussy to lays down at wooden floor with his dick points at her entrance. Building the rhythm of riding his dick then he works his hips moving while she moans as riding on him as she was moaning.

"Oh, you love my dick, don't you?" Mea moans again as her boobs are daring for Killjoy to touch them again and suck at them.

"Oh yes! I do!" Said Mea but she moans a lot as she felt going to cum soon.

Mea didn't want to end yet and she said, "How about we finish this in your room."

"Sure." He said as his hands grabs her bubble butt, which it leads them to kissing one another again as Killjoy was carrying Mea to his bedroom to lays her down, which he turns her around into doggie pose with her nice ass showing towards Killjoy for his enjoyment.

"Oh." Mea says and waits for his dick to enter her pussy for final time with her butt swings little front of him. He begins to tease her by running his dick against her pussy up than down. She moans little but unknown to them. The crew was watching the show from the secret window.

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" One of crew speaks out loud as his eyes are glued to Mea's nice ass.

"Yes, it is and who knew she had sexy body underneath." Second one responds back as his eyes was checking Mea out. Cpt. Killjoy then shoves his dick inside of her pussy again as Mea moans loud as her hands grabs the sheets tightly for his massive dick enters her body again. Then he begins thrusting into her pussy deeply and harden the pleasure.

"Oh yes… I have a been bad girl, Mister pirate." Mea was telling him as she was moans loudly again.

"Yes, you have," said Cpt. Killjoy, and then spanks her butt.

"Oh." Mea was enjoying the doggie as the crew wanted to have piece of the action as they are daydreaming about having Mea as their partner.

Reaching his limits, the Captain quickly pulled out and came all over her butt as she breathes in than out then speaks "Wow… That felt so good." Mea says to him.

"Yes, it was," He says.

 _ **(End of Lemon Scene)**_

The crew left Cpt. Killjoy and Mea alone for them to sleep with one another as she wakes up and her hair becomes blade and cuts Cpt. Killjoy's throat up.

"Oh, my... I guess the pleasure was to die for," Mea pulls herself out of his hold and places her outfit back onto herself as her hair gets back into a braid and opens the window then turns her head back to dead captain been final words as "Thanks for a good time, Sir."

She then flies off.

 _ **The End.**_


	2. Rito & Mea - Moment 1

_**Rito and Mea Moments**_

 _ **Here's the new idea for one-shot. The one-shot will have To Love Ru – Darkness Chapter Three and it's going to being Rito and Mea.**_

 _ **Thanks to Xyaqom for helping me put it together.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will appear inside of the One Shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Rito was laying down on the rooftop, his thoughts on Momo's harem plan and Yami threatening to end his life. "Why can't I just take it easy for once." He was telling himself.

Eventually, he began to doze off. Rito falls asleep, a little later, a girl with long red braid hair came up to the roof.

"Senpai... Are you dreaming? Let's check," she said.

Mea points her hair tip onto Rito's forehead to enter his mind with her trans-ability on him. Soon, her eyes open a little to see nothing at first, but soon a bathroom started forming.

Rito opens his eyes to notices his bathroom and grabs something soft inside of his hands and starts wondering being, "Huh, I'm in the bathroom? I thought I was on the school roof, and what is this feeling?"

What Rito was feeling were Mea's breasts. He began feeling them and began to play with her nipples, making them hard.

"That feels good... Senpai." Mea was telling Rito with a soft tone.

"Huh, who there," said Rito as he continued to play with Mea's nipples.

Rito then began moving his hand down and began rubbing his middle finger on Mea's bellybutton. This makes her giggle and moan at the same time.

"That tickles senpai," said Mea while looking at him.

"HUH?!" Said Rito when he saw Mea and realized that he's been feeling a girl up this whole time, this made his face to go red, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Asked Rito as he stood up.

However, when Brad stood up, this allowed Mea to get a good look at Rito's hard four inches long and four inches thick dick, though the amount of pubic hair he had made him look like he was only three inches long. When Mea saw Rito's dick, her eyes turned into starts and began playing with it.

"Wow, so this is what a man's penis looks like, you're a lot bigger than I took you for senpai," said Mea as she was giving Rito a handjob, making him even harder.

Rito starts blushing and pushes her hands than asks, "Who are you and why are we in my bathroom?"

"My name is Mea, and this isn't actually your bathroom," said Mea as she begins licking his dick.

Rito grasps little as his hand strokes her hair and travels down to unties her hair to allow it fall down as he says "That feels good, Mea... I'm Rito."

"Yes, I know who you are, I've heard about you," said Mea as she continued to lick his dick.

"You have." Rito says and strokes her hair more then looks down to sees her nice ass then says, "You have such sexy ass."

"Thank you senpai," said Mea.

Mea kept licking Rito's dick, she gave the headpiece a few licks then started sucking on it, she soon moved down and engulfed it fully. He was as hard as a rock by that time. The inside of Mea's mouth was warm and wet, she moved her tongue all over his dick while she continued to suck on it, it was obvious that her blowjob skills were exquisite. With each passing second that she continued to give him a blowjob, Rito could feel his dick getting harder and harder, and she seemed to not be stopping anytime soon. He was growing weak, he began to feel his thighs tightening up, and felt that he was about to burst at any minute. Mea must've known he was going to cum soon, so she started to pick up the pace with her sucking ability, and lick him even faster, this made him let out a moan. Mea then wrapped her arms around Rito's waist, preventing him from pulling out and went deeper, right to the point where her nose was touching his pubic hair. Mea loved the taste on Rito's dick and wanted to taste his cum.

"Shit! I'm about cum, Mea!" Rito was going to cum inside of her pussy as his white stuff enters her mouth, being sweet but sour at the same time, his hands grab the tub tightly.

When Mea felt Rito cum, she drank up his cum and began sucking on his dick again. Rito was telling himself to forget about everything but focus on the pleasure. He wanted to have a turn to pleasure Mea and maybe... Kiss her too. Rito managed to have Mea to pull away from him, picked her up and placed her on the floor with her legs wide open. Rito kisses and licks her breasts then her hard nipples while he travels down to her pussy. His lips kiss her clit then her pussy while rubbing her body. This made Mea moan like crazy. Rito begins licking her pussy more, then inside of her pussy as he grabs her breasts and nipples tightly. This made Mea moan even more. Rito gets up from licking her pussy and kisses her on the lips as his hands rub her clit some more. At first, Mea was surprised that Rito was kissing her, but she soon kisses him back while also moaning due to him rubbing her clit. Rito keeps kissing her and rubbing her clit more to hear moaning during the kiss.

Soon, Rito pulled back, "I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Mea.

Mea sprays her juices everywhere as she breathes in and out as Rito was still hard as a rock as she says, "Rito... Would you like to continue?" She nods.

Rito then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Mea's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Mea was going crazy. Mea moans as her pussy was a little tight, but his dick was hard and warm for it to enter her. Because Mea's pussy was so wet, it was very easy for Rito to slide his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could. When Rito went all the way in, Mea let out a huge moan. Rito was worried that he might think of hurt Mea.

Mea moans loud as she wraps her leg around Rito's waist, she smiles and says, "I love your big dick going in then out of me, Senpai!" She wanted more from Rito.

"I'm glad you like it," said Rito.

"Senpai... Is okay... If I ride your big dick? Mea asked.

"Sure," said Rito.

Rito lays down for Mea takes Rito's dick and rubs it against her pussy, teasing herself and Rito at the same time. Soon she went all the way in and started riding on him. Rito rubs her breasts together as her nipples were bouncing within his hands.

Sadly though, Mea wouldn't be able to enjoy this amazing pleasure for long, as she quickly sensed Yami about to cut her head clean off. She had no choice to break the connection between her and Rito to dodge Yami's attack and stay in one piece.

"Wow... That was a close one, Yami-Onii-chan." Mea tells her big sister as her striped panties are showing through her skirt if anybody dares to see them. She was kindly wishing to finish the moment with Rito-Senpai.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Yuuki-Rito!"

"I was just enjoying his company and I was going to have a lot of pleasure too... But maybe next time." Mea walks away and she turns to sees Rito was still dreaming.

Yami didn't understand it but for some odd reason, she sensed a lot of bad news when she looked at Mea.

 _ **The End.**_


	3. Ghost Stories

**Ghost Stories**

 **Here's another one-shot. Yes, everyone who reads this will see scenes of To Love Ru Darkness – Chapter 34.5. But I'm going to make some changes to it. There's going to being hints about another movie inside of the one-shot, so keep eyes out for them.**

 **If anyone is looking for good stories to read… Please read Xyaqom's stories: Drogons, Gender-Swap and The Adventures of Crimson Darkness.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

* * *

 **-At The Yuuki's House-**

In the time of night, as Rito was done with his homework and "Yawn… I should hit the sack already." He lays down at his bed of closing his eyes for a couple moments.

But luck has different plans for Rito as he felt weight landing top of his chest with his eyes opens to sees Nemesis sitting top of his chest as she was still wearing her normal black kimono, but his eyes travel down to sees no panties. "Yo… It's too early for sleep, my servant." She was telling her 'servant.'

Rito lifts himself up as Nemesis falls off of her seat as she gets up and "Ne… Nemesis! Why are you in my room?" His tone appears surprised.

"Surely it's not something to be surprised about?" Nemesis responds back, and she continues "Naturally, my servant's room is my room." With her teasing to Rito. "I was killing time in town, stopped by a bookstore, and that's where I found out." She tells him.

"That, in this country, the seasonal pastime of summer is something called "Ghost Stories."

"Ghost Stories?" Rito repeats it again.

Rito begins thinking about ghost stories to tell Nemesis, but thoughts about scary movie appear inside of his mind.

"To plunge a person to the depths of fear with words. Truly, it fascinates me." Nemesis closes her eyes then she continues "So, tell me some of those! Scary tales!" He turns his head down onto the floor as he thinks about telling her, but he didn't about how to say it.

"Hurry up, servant or I'll trample on you." She replies.

"Wai… Even if you tell me to do that suddenly." Rito makes a comment back to her.

"Then I will do it, Rito-san." Momo walks out of the closet as Rito and Nemesis are both wondering why was she inside of the cabinet for?

"There's no need for things to go the way Nemesis wants them." Momo tells both as Rito raises his voice to speaks again "How about I tell you two a scary story?"

Momo and Nemesis become interested in what Rito's scary tales were going to being like. "A tale so scary it will make me tremble." Nemesis makes a request to hear Rito's tale. A simple candle was center of the room, Rito then clears his throat.

 **-Rito's Tale-**

Six people were on a road trip, which they found a person needs a ride and leads them to pick him up as the girls are against the idea. They continued, but the gas was running out and stopped at the old wooden house. Unknown to them, the passage had plans for them, and it wasn't good plans.

 **-Out of Tale-**

Nemesis and Momo become little more interested, but their hearts are thumping quickly for Rito's tale continues.

 **-Rito's Tale Continues-**

Passager gets out of the van and walks himself to the wooden house as the others couldn't hear the words been spoken to his family.

"What is that?" A girl heard a soft sound, but it was gone for a moment then came back. The music was chainsaw starting up for the six people inside of the van tries to start the van, and it starts the engine. It leads to them trying to get out of there.

But the van quits out as the men with the chainsaw gives a chase after them with his weapon to breaks the window for young girl screams "Let's the fuck out of here." The people are surprised to sees the men was wearing another person's face as his own.

 **-In Rito's Bedroom-**

Momo and Nemesis are becoming more scared as their bodies begin shaking for a little bit then Momo says "What happened next?"

"The man killed five of them… with his chainsaw and other tools as the forces couldn't stop him." Rito finishes his tales with Momo and Nemesis couldn't believe this single person could kill then take their faces to place it onto his own. "So, goodnight girls." Rito gets up and walks over to his bed to get some sleep, but Nemesis then Momo slides into his bed.

"Um… Servant… I'm going to spend the night here." Nemesis was telling Rito, but she didn't want to meant been scared.

"Rito-san… I'm going to stay here for the night too." Momo gets his right-side as the girls are holding his body close to their own.

Rito shakes his head and falls sleep with Momo and Nemesis knew to never ask Rito for another ghost story again.

 **The End.**


	4. Rito & Nemesis Date 1

_**Rito & Nemesis – Good Date**_

 _ **Here's the another one-shot for Rito and Nemesis. I hope everyone enjoys the story. I get ideas from To Love Ru Darkness Manga 29.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will appear in the One-Shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

"Bye… Dad." Rito and Mikan were telling their dad as Momo stands at Rito's side with her his words continues being "We'll be going home now~"

"Ah, Mikan! Hold on a minute! Since you're here, make us dinner before you're leave." Saiba makes a simple request for Mikan to stay, which Momo finds a reason to being alone with Rito at home alone. But Mikan had other plans with her hands takes Momo's hand to speaks, "Me and Momo-san will be happy to stay around for you to help you."

Rito nods at the reasons and steps away of not bothering Mikan's request for Momo to stay with him alone.

 _ **-Middle of Sainin-**_

"Hm. Nobody is home, so I guess I can take little detour around town." Rito was telling himself with soft tone.

"Hey?" A girl's voice was talking to Rito behind him. Turning around to sees Nemesis wearing her black and dark red outline kimono with his thoughts are _'What is Nemesis doing here?'_

"Nemesis?" Said Rito

"Long time no see." She responds back to Rito.

"So wh-what do you want?" His question makes Nemesis opens her eyes with gentle smile appears for Rito to see.

"I had some spare time, so I came to play, Yuuki Rito." She was telling Rito, but she wanted to see what special about him. Her hand reaches out and touching his chin softly with her words begins again as "Heh, did you forget?" Her arms wrap around Rito's neck and she continues "I'm sure I told you… That I'm going to make you my servant."

Rito looks down to sees her kimono was reveals A cup breasts but Nemesis could grow her body into teenager if she was wishing to. His voice speaks up again being "Sure… I will play with you for today." Nemesis pulls away and looks to finds nobody was around to mess around with them.

"Alright! It's settled. Let's go, Servant!" Nemesis points at the direction of town as her kimono allows her little butt shows up as Rito turns bright red as turns away and walks at Nemesis' side. Her hand wraps around Rito's arm with her breasts are touching his arm softly as his thoughts are _'I kindly wish she had little bigger breasts, but I'm not going to say anything.'_

Rito and Nemesis arrives at the game center with filled of crane machines, arcade games and air hockey with Nemesis plays against Rito, which she defeats him with easily. She doesn't want to mean, but she was having good time with Rito. Her kimono jumps little reveals Nemesis didn't wear any panties, as Rito turns away of trying not to think about it, but his pants are becoming little tight.

"It's one thousand years too early for you to win against your master!" Nemesis giggles with Rito smiles at her to sees her have fun. She comes back around and wraps her hands around his arm again than leading them to next game.

"Let's go, Ser- Rito." Nemesis doesn't notice, but she called Rito by his name.

Rito and Nemesis plays a racing game with each other as she smiles, but tries to get ahead of Rito, but the finish line was close to them. Nemesis won the game as Rito says "Good race." Nemesis giggles and nods than jumps of saying "I won!" With Rito catches Nemesis as their eyes makes connection with each other, which she slowly leans down about to kiss Rito on his lips for the first time.

"Excuse me… I believe you drop this, Sir?" Rito turns to sees his wallet at the floor with his nods back at him. After putting Nemesis down at her feet as she didn't know why, but her heart was thumping quickly for her servant for unknown reasons.

 _ **-At Park-**_

Rito and Nemesis are walking with each other of having good time as her attention turns to sees delicious food called Honey balls on stick. "Would you like some?" Rito was asking Nemesis with soft tone as she nods, and they go to sit down at wooden bench.

Nemesis sees Rito was sitting down with her lips forms smile as she walks over and before sitting down at his lap with her form changes into teenager with her breasts size are large B cup and sits down at his lap with her round butt top of his hard on.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rito.

"I'm just enjoying the moment." Nemesis responds back.

' _Her butt is bigger and nicer. I really want to touch it, but Nemesis is always like this.'_ Rito was telling himself as her head turns to looks at him with his lips forms warm smile and sees the honey buns as she says, "Go ahead and take one." Eats one of them as she giggles and smiles at him.

She was having fun with Rito, which Nemesis leans forward and Rito becomes surprised for her breasts are touching his chest. They are going to kiss one another for first time, but hearing his name been "Rito-san!"

Rito and Nemesis pulls away from one another with their cheeks becomes bright red, but the moment was ruined by someone else. Momo arrives to sees Nemesis top of Rito's lap as she was blushing and anger about how Nemesis became little closer to Rito.

"What were you two doing?" Momo's question was asked.

Nemesis gets off Rito and gets top of Rito with her black tight pussy shows at Rito's face. His eyes look at her pussy, which she smiles down at him for she wanted him to kiss her than do other kinds of things with herself. She jumps away from Rito as his attention returns to sees Momo there as his lips opens to speaks, "Let's go home."

Rito and Momo went home, but they didn't speak a word to one another as she made dinner for everyone as Rito was focused on something else.

 _ **(Warning – Lemon Scene)**_

Rito pours warm water top of his orange hair, which he felt brown hands wraps around his body for his head turns to sees Nemesis was naked with her breasts stays the same as large B cup and her body was teenager form.

"Nemesis... You- "Nemesis places her finger onto his lips, which she leans forward to kisses Rito's lips with her own. His hand strokes her shoulder warmly and softly as her long black and red tip hair falls onto her backside with his hands travels down to feel her body. She releases his lips to releases soft moans with his touch felt soft.

Pulling away to looks into her golden slit eyes and nods at Rito to continue with his head travels down to starts kissing than licks around her tan nipples to makes themselves hard as his lips are kissing her boobs.

Nemesis releases moans increased in volume as her hands strokes Rito's hair softly as his tongue flicks her right nipple to teasing her than continues kissing and licks her nipple awhile his other hand squeezes to twists her other nipple.

"Ah! Oh my!" Nemesis moans louds as the girls are wondering where the sound was coming from, but they shrugged their shoulders.

Rito pushes the small chair away and allows Nemesis to lay down onto the floor with Rito kisses her belly as she giggles softly. His lips found themselves at Nemesis' black tight pussy to starts kissing and licks her pussy comfortable for Nemesis moans loud as her pussy was been pleasured for the first time.

Nemesis' hands grab her boobs together than she leads her hands stroking Rito's hair softly with her lips releases loud moans with her pussy felt his tongue going up than down little more speed with his hands rubs her legs than thighs. She moans loudly as Rito begins licking inside of her pussy awhile rubs her clit warmly with his right-hand been "Oh my! You're so good!"

Her juices sprays everywhere on Rito's face as he leads himself to kiss Nemesis again as she wraps her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss with his hands rubs her back warmly up than down. She leads herself down to his five-inches dick with his public hair makes it look like four inches, but Nemesis didn't mind it at all. Nemesis begins kissing his length at first to get taste of it at first.

Nemesis looks up at Rito of grasping the moments for his lips releases soft moans, which she begins licking the tip than down the length to pleasure Rito more.

Her mouth takes his tip than length of his dick as Rito strokes Nemesis' hair to sees her nice round butt shows up as his hand strokes more inside of her hair. Rito releases moans as the pleasure was receiving from Nemesis felt amazing and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Nemesis begins picking the pace of sucking Rito's dick up than down more into her mouth deeply and hard as her tongue swirls around his length and tip. Rito moans more as her head was bobbing up and down at his dick with his hand strokes her hair more of says "Damn! You're sucking my dick very good!"

His precum enters her awaiting mouth, which she shallows the cum inside of her mouth as Nemesis breathes in than out to makes out with Rito again as his hands travels down to give a squeeze to Nemesis' butt.

Rito and Nemesis places themselves in missionary as his dick rubs up than down at her black tight pussy as she moans of soft. Nemesis was pushing her boobs and nipples together as she nods at Rito, which his hands founds themselves at her hips to becomes little more fast and hard thrusts into her tight pussy.

"Ah!" Nemesis screams loud as his dick enters more into her black tight pussy with fast pace as her nipples and boobs bounces up than down. Nemesis moans loud as her legs wraps around Rito's waist. The next position for Nemesis begins riding his dick softly at first then goes up and kisses her nipples hard as he kisses her lips, but Nemesis pushes Rito down to starts riding his dick harder and deeper as she moans loud.

His hands find Nemesis' butt and slaps her butt hard as she moans loudly than Rito was watching Nemesis' boobs and nipples bounces everywhere.

"Nemesis… I'm about to." Nemesis places her lips onto Rito's lips again.

Rito gets up from the floor and starts thrusting into her pussy deeper and faster as his hands holds her butt tightly. They keep kissing one another as Nemesis' scream was blocked by the kiss as his cum enters her black tight pussy.

 _ **(End of Lemon Scene)**_

Rito holds Nemesis closely as she felt need in first time as she says "I guess I can't allow Yami to enter Darkness since without you… This will not be being possible."

Smiling down at Nemesis to keep her if she wants him around.

"But you're still going to be my servant, but I will make allow you to have me anytime you wish." Nemesis tells Rito as she didn't want to say she loves him not yet.

 _ **The End.**_


	5. Darkness' Confession

_**Darkness' Special Moment**_

 _ **Here's the new One-Shot.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put the one-shot together and please read his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **I'm very sorry, but I saw a scene that me and Xyaqom worked on. I forget to put into the one-shot. So please enjoy the updated version of Darkness's Confession please.**_

 _ **Warning – One-Shot will be full lemon chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Yami looks down at her dark red claw with black leather wrapping around it, Nemesis steps forward to ask, "So at last, we meet Darkness... How do you feel?" She releases a gentle smile and giggles, then turns to look at Nemesis.

"I'm feeling super horny!" Said Darkness cheerfully.

Nemesis, Nana, and Momo couldn't believe what Yami just said. Yami was cheerful and giggling a little more than her usual self.

"I want to see that ecchi person," said Darkness.

"Who is she talking about?" Nana was asking about the person.

The principle climbs the fence. He jumps off saying, "Yami-chan! I love your new outfit!"

Yami turns to see the principle but her hair makes a portal as she says " Yes, you are a pervert, but I want someone special for this." Her claw reaches up as her hair makes another portal.

"Rito!" Said Lala

Rito screams as he disappears into the portal and sees Yami in revealing outfit. "Yami?" He says as she was smiling to see him.

"Hello, Yuuki Rito. It's good to see you here!" Said Yami.

Rito takes Yami into the pool and opens his eyes to his hand are rubbing her boobs and nipples. He also accidentally strips her out of her pussy, revealing her cute shaved teen pussy.

Rito resurfaces, he was wet and looks at Yami of asking "Yami... Why are you wearing revealing outfit for and I'm sorry."?

"Why, don't you like it?" Asked Yami as she used to claw hand to rip Rito's shirt off him, making him topless.

Just then, Tearju ran towards the two, she was wearing a sexy dark blue bikini.

"Yami, you must control yourself!" Shouted Tearju.

"Ah, Tearju, so good to see you, why don't you join in on the fun," said Yami as she took off Rito's pants, leaving on only his boxers.

Just then, Yami's hair strings turn into blades and slash Tearju all over the place. Everyone thought that Yami cut Tearju into tiny little pieces. To everyone's surprise, Tearju was just fine. Her bikini, however, was not. Her bikini was sliced up into a million pieces, leaving Tearju completely nipples. Her G sized breasts, her bubble shaped butt, and her pink pussy which was surrounded by a bush of blond public hair were exposed for everyone to see. Rito was blushing deeply about see Tearju like that and swims out of the pool. He then sees Momo and Nana are going to try their best to get Rito and everyone else to a safe place.

"Rito-san, come with us!" said Momo.

Yami uses her hair to grab Rito and have him pinned on the ground laying on his back. She then sits on his chest, allowing him to get a good look at her cute pink pussy, making Rito blush hard.

"Ah, Momo, Nana, you're here too, good, you can join in on the fun too!" Said Yami as she stroked Rito's hair using her feet.

Just then, Yami's hair strings turn into blades and slashed Momo and Nana all over the place. Everyone thought that Yami cut Momo and Nana into tiny little pieces. To everyone's surprise, Momo and Nana were just fine. Their swimsuits, however, was not. Their swimsuits were sliced up into a million pieces, leaving the twins completely naked.

Rito begins blushing of seen Momo and Nana being nude in front of him. His hands try to hide his eyes but Yami allows Rito to look at her teen's pussy. Just then, Yami's hair strings grab the naked girls, makes them lay down to drag them to Rito, they then open their legs wide open to allow Rito see Momo's, Nana's, and Tearju's pussy.

"Don't you like this, Yuuki Rito?" Yami places claw onto his cheek softly and she leans in. Yami was going to take Rito's first kiss from him with his cheeks becomes bright red. Yami's hair then turns into hands and they start rubbing the girls' pussy.

Momo, Nana and Tearju begin to moan, Rito wanted Yami to stop, so he pushes himself to do it. Rito kisses Yami on the lips, hoping she would stop. Yami then kisses Rito while also pulling down his boxers to reveal his hard four inches long and thick dick. She then uses her pussy to rub on his headpiece while they continued to kiss.

Momo, Nana and Tearju kept moans but one of them felt jealous as Rito and Yami kissing one another as his hands start wrapping around her backside. They then break the kiss to get some air.

Yami smiles and giggles as she says, "I just received a kiss from Yuuki Rito." Yami pulls her hair back from pleasuring Momo, Nana and Tearju. Yami forms a teasing smile for she didn't want to be the only one enjoying the pleasure. So, she made her hair into Rito clones as one of them licks Tearju's breasts and nipples. The second one was licking Nana's pussy hard awhile Third one was kissing and licking Momo's breasts and nipples awhile his hand rubs her pussy up than down. All the girls were all moans as this was something that they never felt before. The Rito clone who was pleasuring Tearju then licks his way down to Tearju's pussy, he places his nose on her public hair and starts licking her pussy. The Rito clone who was pleasuring Nana started rubbing her clit super-fast, making Nana go crazy and to get super wet. Tearju never had someone lick her pussy like this before but she must admit it felt good. Nana moans loud as her tight pussy was being pleased. Momo was trying her best not to get into the moment but she couldn't hold it in. The Rito clone with Momo then started licking his way down to her pussy, he licked her bellybutton and began licking her pussy while also feeling her breasts and playing with her nipples, making her moans even more. The Rito clone who was with Nana continued to rub her clit, this made Nana squirt. After the clone got a taste of her juices, the clone grew a ten-inch tongue and shoved it inside Nana's pussy and began licking all over her insides, making Nana moan loudly.

"It seems like they are enjoying you, Yuuki Rito." Yami was saying and looks down to removes the straps of her black dress. She allows her big B cup to appear front of Rito as her nipple are hard too.

This makes Rito blush hard after seeing Yami now naked. She then starts giving Rito a handjob and starts licking around his headpiece.

"Yami." Rito was moans her name and starts stroking her hair softly as his tip was being pleased by her mouth and tongue. Meanwhile, Momo, Nana, and Tearju were at their limits, they felt their thighs tightening up.

Momo, Nana and Tearju came all Rito clones as trying to catch their breaths as the real Rito was getting pleasured by Yami as she begins sucking his length deep and fast. Momo, Nana and Tearju came all Rito clones as trying to catch their breaths as the real Rito was getting pleasured by Yami as she begins sucking his length deep and fast.

"Oh man, this is too much!" Said Rito.

Yami looks up at Rito and she pulls her mouth as she flips herself around with her nice round butt sits on Rito's face. With her pussy nearly right there for Rito to lick her awhile she begins again with sucking at his dick hard and fast. He then smells her pussy. The clones of Rito push their dicks into Tearju, Momo, and Nana. Rito continues to lick Yami's pussy more awhile he rubs her butt a little then slaps it hard. Tearju was starting to enjoy it as her nipples to be suck on by Rito's clone. Nana was pleasured by Rito's clone in doggie. Momo was riding the clone as he was holding her breasts together.

Rito felt like he was going to come soon inside of Yami's mouth.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Moaned Momo.

"I can't believe this beast is fucking me... But it feels so good!" Nana moans loudly as Rito's clone hits her g-spot.

"I can't believe I'm having sex with a student... but it feels so good!" Moan Tearju as Rito's clone hits her g-spot too.

Rito's clone places Tearju on top of him to ride as he grabs and rubs her nipples together. Nana was pleasured by Rito's clone in missionary awhile he sucks her nipples. Momo was pleasured in doggie as her breasts bounces as Rito's clone doing her hard and fast. Yami then starts ridding on Rito's dick. Yami moans loud as Rito rubs her breasts and squeezes them. Rito then starts picking up the pace. Yami moans loudly as she was enjoying the pleasure as her claws become normal hands as she rolls them over to continue the pleasure.

"I'm about to cum! Momo, Nana and Tearju we're screaming but the clones of Rito keeps pleasuring them.

The Clones then picked up the pace, thrusting them even more. Momo, Nana and Tearju ae screaming as the pleasure felt good for them. Yami rolls herself and Rito over to allow him to be top for the moment. Rito then starts picking up the pace and starts feeling her breasts. Yami soon starts turning back to normal. As for the Rito Clones and the girls, Momo, Nana, and Tearju all let out a loud moan and came, all over the Rito Clone's dicks, once they felt the girls clit, they quickly pulled out and came all over them. The First Rito Clone came all over Tearju's bush of public hair, the second Rito Clone came all over Momo's belly, and the third Rito Clone came all over Nana's face.

"Yami... You're back to normal." Rito tells her but Yami wraps her arms and legs to keep going. She moans loud as she wanted more from her love interest.

Rito was surprised that Yami still wanted to do this, he thought for sure she would want to kill him.

"Yes, I am but, you better take responsibility for this and finish what you started." She tells Rito with a serious tone, but deep down she was happy to have Rito for herself.

Rito nods and continues to pound on her and suck on her nipples.

Yami grabs his backside with her hands and moans loudly as she was loving it. "This feels so good!" Yami screams out loud.

The Rito clones then show the girls their dicks to them, and they begin sucking on them.

After sucking on their dicks for a few minutes, The Rito Clones started having sex with them again.

All the girls are screaming for Rito was pleasuring them as doggie hard and fast.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Screamed the girls.

Rito was coming again inside of the girl's pussy deeply.

They all came with him after letting out a loud moan.

"You better take responsibility for this, Yuuki Rito." Yami hugs Rito warmly, which she continues of saying "I... You're the target of my love." They then kiss.

 _ **The End.**_


	6. Momo and Risa - Bath Time

_**Momo & Risa – Bath Time**_

 _ **Here's the new another One-Shot.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the idea. The idea is from Xyaqom.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Momo was walking down the streets of Sainin, she then sees a window of an underwear shop, seeing a bunch of sexy bras and panties.

"Oh my, that's sexy, if I were to put this on and draw Rito-san closer to me... I wonder if Rito-san would like them," said Momo in her thoughts, getting horny while looking at bras and panties.

Risa sees Momo while she was walking by and sneaks up on her, "Oh my, you're interested in that kind of stuff Momo? What a precocious child you are" whispered Risa to Momo's ear.

Startled, Momo quickly turns around and sees Risa.

"Momioka-san?!" Shouted Momo in shock.

"Yo," said Risa holding a peace sign.

Momo manages to calm herself down, "Momioka-san, why are you wearing your school uniform? Isn't today Sunday?" She asked.

"Hmm, you know, if I'm going out, it can be so bothersome to put regular clothes on. A high school girl is like a brand of itself," she then closes in and whispers to Momo, "So how about it Momo-Chii, since we have this opportunity, why don't we go on a date together," whispered Risa.

"This might be the chance to scout out for Momioka-san's disposition for the sake of the harem plan," said Momo in her thoughts, "Um, Sure, where do you want to go?" Asked Momo to Risa.

"I know just the place," said Risa.

Momo and Risa went to a nearby coffee shop, where they sat down at the outdoor seats.

"I can't believe that I get the chance to talk to Momo-chii when it's only the two of us. My heart is beating so fast," said Risa as she took her seat.

"Hehe, mine too," said Momo, "Momioka Risa... I don't really know what kind of a person she really is, what I do know is that she is quite the technician," said Momo in her thoughts while also thinking about how Risa loves to feel other girls up, "This is my chance to investigate," said Momo in her thoughts, "Um, Momioka-san, can I ask you a question?" Asked Momo to Risa.

"Sure, go ahead," said Risa.

"Um, on a day like this, would it be better to hang out with a boyfriend?" Asked Momo as she took a sip of her drink.

"Huh?! A boyfriend?!" Asked Risa, sounding shocked at Momo's question.

"Yes," said Momo.

Risa chuckles, "A boyfriend huh? It would be nice to have a man that I could call that," said Risa.

"Oh my," said Momo.

"I'm not very popular at school, and it's rather disheartening," said Risa.

"You're too modest Momioka-san, I'm sure it's because you're too wonderful and that the boys are just afraid to approach you," explained Momo, "It seems that she doesn't have a boyfriend after all," said Momo in her thoughts.

"What about you Momo-chii, you have a whole fan club made out of you, I think it's called the VMC, right? You can simply pick any of those men," said Risa.

"Who me?!" Asked Momo in shock, "I'm too much of a child, such adult things like that are too early for me," said Momo, trying to sound modest.

"Hmm," said Risa, starting to think dirty thoughts about Momo.

"Um... By the way, um, just throwing it out there, but if you had the chance, would you go out with Rito-san?" Asked Momo.

"Rito?!" Asked Risa, sounding shocked when she heard Momo's question.

Momo sees Risa's shocked expression, "Yes," said Momo.

Risa sighs, "Maybe, if I did have the chance, and that's a BIG if. But even if I did ask him out, he'd probably turn me down," said Risa.

"Knowing Rito-san... He would do that." Momo answers back to her.

"Run-chan and Kyouko-chan!" The principle was chasing after them.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Scream Kyouko.

"SECURITY! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Screamed Run.

As the principal was chasing as Kyouko and Run, he runs through Momo and Risa's table, making their drinks to land on Momo, making both her and her clothes soaked and wet.

"Good grief, the principle is his usual self-today, I wonder how he is still our principle," said Risa, she then looks at Momo, are you okay Momo-chii?" She asked, she then sees that Momo was soaked and wet, "Woah, Momo-chii!" You're soaked!" Said Risa.

Momo was soaked by the coffee and Risa invited her back to her home. There she is seen in the change room between the living room to the bathroom, where she is seen talking off her clothes.

Momo takes off her pink strap shirt, revealing to be wearing a pink bra underneath, "I'm so sorry about this Momioka-san, for opposing you to use your shower so suddenly," she said as she took off her bra, revealing her 38 B size breasts.

"Its fine," said Risa from the other room, "You have something to change into, right?" Asked Risa and Momo take off her skirt, revealing to be wearing a pair of pink panties.

"Um, yes," said Momo as she bends down and slowly pulling down her panties, revealing her cute bubble shaped butt and cute tight pink shaved pussy, "I was in the middle of shopping anyways," she said.

Momo, now naked, enters the bathroom and starts the shower. The water from the shower runs though Momo's naked body.

"Phew, to think that I would end up in Momioka-san's house. Although she was happy to invite me, I wonder if it was a good idea to take advantage of that. No, this might be my chance, if Risa says is true, and if she really would ask Rito-san out if given a chance, I'll need to get closer to her to see if she'll be a good candidate for the harem plan," said Momo in her thoughts.

Just then, Risa comes in, completely naked herself. Risa's breasts happened to be a bit bigger than Momo's breasts, 34 C to be exact. Risa even had a nice body and had a bush of dirty blond pubic hair on her crotch, meaning she has never shaved down there once in her life.

"Excuse me miss," Momo quickly turns around and sees Risa completely naked, "Can I wash your back?" Asked Risa.

"MOMIOKA-SAN?! Shouted Momo, shocked to see Risa in the bathroom with her, she quickly covers her breasts, "You don't really need to come here!" Said Momo, trying to cover her naked body.

"Nonsense besides I will like to help you with your back." Risa was just going to help Momo and maybe tease her little bit.

Risa then takes out, and lotion squirts them in her hands and rubs it all over Momo's body. With one hand, she rubs Momo's right breasts,, and with the other, she rubs her belly.

Momo moans a little, and she had meant that Risa's hands felt soft and warm. She then starts feeling Momo's breasts, making her pink naked to get hard.

"You see, I've always thought you were cute Momo-chii," said Risa as she starts playing with her nipples and starts kissing her neck.

"R-Risa." Momo moans more and turns herself around than she looks into her eyes. Risa then has her legs to be between Momo's tail and has her pussy to be touching it, and grabs it behind her, making Momo moans loudly, she then starts stroking her tail with one hand, and feels her right breasts with the other, making Momo moans. After a few minutes of stroking Momo's tail, she turns Momo around so that she can have both of their breasts, their hard-pink nipples, and their bellies to be touching each other. Risa then began moving her hips to rub her pussy on Momo's sensitive tail, making Momo moans like crazy.

"I like that expression on your face Momo-chii," said Risa.

"Don't tell me. She's one of "THOSE" girls! If that's the case, what was with all that talk about Rito?!" Said Momo in her thoughts.

Risa then starts closing in on Momo to kiss her, that's when she knew Momo knew she had to get out of there.

"I... I..." Just then Risa was about to kiss Momo, Momo makes a run for it, "I HAVE AN..."

However, before Momo could make it to the door leading out of the bathroom, she ends up slipping on the floor, landing on her hands and knees, allowing Risa to get a good view of her bubble shaped butt and cute pink tight pussy. Risa then walks over to Momo and starts feeling her butt and grabs her tail.

"Your naughty girl Momo, showing me your goods," said Risa and she was feeling her butt and rubbing her tail.

Momo moans a little as she wanted to get out of the bathroom, but she was starting to feel good. Risa then looks at Momo's pussy, which was now wet, so she puts Momo's tail between her legs and under her pussy and closes her thighs tight to prevent Momo from escaping, this makes Momo moans. She then starts rubbing her pussy, making Momo moans more.

"Your cute pussy looks just like Lala's," She then uses her thumbs to spread her pussy to see her insides, "Of course, you are here little sister, so obviously there are bound to be similarities," She then starts rubbing her clit, making Momo go over the edge, "Question is though, does your pussy taste as good as your old sister's?" Let's find out," she said.

She then starts licking Momo's pussy while also rubbing her clit. This made Momo moans even more. After a few minutes of licking Momo's pussy, she pulled back a bit.

"Wow, your pussy is even sweeter than Lala's, I might never stop licking your pussy now," she resumes to licking Momo's pussy.

Momo moans loud as she can't believe the pleasure she was feeling. Risa then uses her hands to spread Momo's butt as far as she could to expose her anal, Risa then places her nose on Momo's anal and continues to lick her pussy. Momo was a prisoner to Risa by her own pussy. There was no way she was able to escape now since Risa had her tail between her legs. Even if she were to force herself to leave, there was a good chance that she'd lose her tail, and even if we're to stay intact, it wouldn't be the same again, she couldn't take that chance. All she could do now was to let Risa have her way with her until she grew tired of her. Which sadly, wasn't going to happen any time soon. Risa was having a blast licking Momo's pussy. She just couldn't help herself. She was licking her wet pussy at great speed while also rubbing her clit with one hand and rubbing her anal with the other.

"What am I going to do... This feels so good... I just want to shove my pussy right into her face!" Momo was asking herself with a soft tone, "Wait, what am I saying?!" Said Momo to herself.

It didn't take long for Momo to finally reach her limit. Momo soon let out a loud moan and came all over Risa's face. Risa was surprised by this, but she ended up drinking Momo's juices, and soon Momo fell to the floor, exhausted after receiving all that pleasure.

"Hmm, that was good, you have a tasty pussy Momo-chii," she then stands up, "I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere," she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Now's my chance," said Momo in her thoughts.

With the very little strength she had left, Momo tries to get back on her feet, but her body felt so weak after going through her first orgasm.

"I can't believe I came for another girl. I wanted my first time to be with Rito-san!" Said Momo in her thoughts.

Momo tries to use the very little strength she had left to get back on her feet and escape from Risa's home, but she wasn't fast enough. By the time Momo got up to her knees, she was looking right towards Risa's hairy pussy instead of the door leading out of the bathroom. Risa was standing right in front of Momo, right to the point where her bush of pubic hair was touching Momo's nose. Momo starts smelling Risa's pussy, smelling sweet and she looks up at Risa of wondering if she should go for it or stop. She looks up and not only sees the rest of her naked body but sees that Risa was holding a dick vibrator. The dick vibrator was in a shape of a dick, which was three inches long, and two inches thick. She did have bigger ones, but she didn't want to hurt Momo, knowing that she was still a virgin.

"Now the real fun starts," said Risa.

Risa then has Momo to lay on her back with her leg wide open to expose her pussy, she kisses her pussy and turns the vibrator on, and must touch Momo's clit, making Momo moans out loud. Rise smiles after hearing Momo's cute moan and rubs her belly and kisses her bellybutton. Next, she moves up and licks her nipples. After making her hard pink nipple wet, she moves back down to Momo's belly, and licks her bellybutton, she then makes her tongue extra wet and licks her bellybutton again, making it nice and wet. Next, she moves the vibrator up and down, rubbing on her clit, making Momo to moan even more and making her pussy even wetter.

"Oh, fuck it!" Shouted Momo, and pulls Risa into a passionate kiss, as she wanted to enjoy the moment. Her hands take hold of Risa's backside to deepen the kiss.

Risa was caught off guard by the kiss by Momo but soon starts kissing her back. As they kiss, Momo starts feeling her butt. Risa moans little inside of the kiss and shoves the dick vibrator inside of Momo's pussy a little deep and hard while she licks her right nipple first then left nipple next. This makes Momo moans out loud.

Risa pulls away and "I love it when you moan, Momo-chii." She thrusts more into her pussy to wanted to hear more from her.

Momo moans more, feeling that she was going to clit again. Momo lets out another loud moans and sprays her juices, next she kisses Risa again as she lays her down to have her turn. Momo starts feeling Risa's breasts and starts sucking on her breasts. Risa moans loudly and starts stroking Momo's hair. Next Momo starts kissing her way down to Risa's belly. Risa giggles and moans as she wanted to feel more from Momo. Momo then rubs Risa's belly and kisses her bellybutton. Risa moans a little, and her pussy was getting wet from the interaction. Momo then starts kissing her way down to Risa's hairy pussy.

Risa moans loudly and strokes her hair softly while she was enjoying the pleasure. When Momo got down to Risa's crotch, she opened her legs as for as she could to look at her cute pink pussy, which was surrounded by her dirty blond pubic hair. Risa never shaved down there, nor did she ever think of it. Thankfully, her pussy could be seen perfectly, and if Momo could see it, and didn't have to dig for it, she didn't mind. Risa was blushing hard and was embarrassed when she saw Momo staring at her pussy. This made Risa get wet. Momo couldn't help but giggle when she saw how hairy Risa's pussy was and was brushing her bush of pubic hair.

Risa moans loudly as she grabs the towel tightly as she spoke "Momo-chii... Fuck me rough and hard please!" She nods at her.

When Momo saw that Risa's pussy was getting wet, she used her thumbs to open her pussy as far as she could to look at her insides. There she saw her juices being produced. Momo began rubbing her belly while still licking her pussy. It wasn't too flat nor fat like most girls. It was just right. As he continued to rub her belly, she used her middle finger to rub on her bellybutton. Momo was enjoying the smell and the taste of her pussy. It tasted sweet. She couldn't get enough of it. She put his tongue deeper to her pussy to lick it and taste it more while her hands were twisting her nipples as Risa enjoying it and love the feeling of it. Momo then pulled out and kissed her bellybutton, she made her tongue extra wet and licked her nipples, she then made her tongue extra wet again and gave her bellybutton a lick, making it very wet and licked the rest of her body and licked his way down to her pussy. Momo then placed her nose on Risa's pubic hair again and started licking her pussy again. This made Risa moans out loud, as she has never felt this good before. Momo then began to suck on Risa's clit while also fingering her pussy, making Risa moans even louder and her body to jerks around, making her breasts to jiggle and bounce up and down. Momo smiles behind Risa's bush of pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit more and thrusts her fingers faster, making her pussy to make squishy noises.

"OH FUCK!" Screamed Risa as she felt that Momo improved her skills.

Momo then uses her thumbs to spread Risa's pussy and shoves her tongue in to lick the inside of her pussy.

Risa moans loudly as she wanted to feel more from Momo's fingers and licking technique as well. Soon Risa was reaching her limit.

"I'M CUMMING!" Screamed Risa.

Momo stops licking and puts herself in the sixty-nine position and starts licking Risa's pussy again hard while Risa starts fingering Momo's pussy and sucks on her clit, this made both girls to moans like there was no tomorrow. Risa and Momo felt their limits about to being reached. Both girls just couldn't take it anymore. The girls then let out a loud moan and came together. The girls start catching their breaths.

"That was amazing, Risa," said Momo as she finished catching her breath and got off her.

"Indeed," said Risa after she caught her breath.

Momo kisses Risa passionate again.

 _ **The End.**_


	7. Rito & Rin - Mission: Perfect Date

_**Rito & Rin – Mission: Perfect Date**_

 _ **Here's another one-shot I thought about it for long time and I hope everyone enjoys it. If you want to read a really good story than check out the writer being Xyaqom. He's amazing writer and he has created lot of awesome to incredible stories.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual content will be presented.**_

 _ **Chapter 52 of To Love Ru: Darkness will being show in the chapter, but I will not use all the one-shot.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the one shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Rin was working on one of her activities with Saki calls her over and tells her being honest tone as "Rin… Have you made any progress?" Her head tilts into the confusion about what was Saki talking about.

"What do you mean?" Said Rin.

Her tone was confused about what Saki was trying to say and her outfit was school's uniform, which she speaks up again being "Have you made any progress about asking Yuuki Rito out on date yet." Rin's cheeks turn bright red because the incident of Bladix surrounding her thoughts about Rito saved her mind from being controlled by the cursed blade.

"Saki-sama!" Rin was embarrassed by her master.

"Rin… I order you to go and ask Yuuki Rito on date this moment." Saki points her finger at Rin, which she needs to follow the orders from Saki-sama. Her head nods, but parts of her did want to ask Rito out on date.

On the weekend

In a trendy café, Rin was looking straight at Rito with words are "I'm sorry… That it turned out like this…"

"Uh… No, it's fine, Kujou-senpai and I was free today anyway." Rito responds back to her.

Rin closes her eyes was little annoyed about the decision because she wanted to ask him out on her own time. "I fully realize that I'm troubling you… But it was an order from Saki-sama which I could not refuse."

"It's fine, but for us to spend a day off together… It would feel like we are on date?" Rito was saying with gentle, but little nervous tone as Rin becomes deep red about how Rito said date. She looks down of trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest as Saki told her about supporting her relationship and love for Yuuki Rito.

"Th-That's crazy besides I don't think anyone would believe we are on date." Rin responds back to him of hiding her true feelings.

" _ **Rin! Rin, do you copy?"**_ Rin turns her head slightly to see Saki and Aya in hidden bushes from them as Saki was speaking to her though earpiece.

"Alright? We're starting the mission now. Follow my instructions from now on!" Saki was speaking though the microphone as her outfit was dark blue shirt and white skirt. Aya was wearing white shirt and dark blue pants.

" _ **Don't worry… If you follow instructions from me, the queen of romance, it will all surely go well!"**_ Saki tells her with confident tone.

"Is something wrong, Kujou-senpai?" Rin seems little nervous about following someone's advice about dating, but she was clueless about going on date.

" _ **First, start with casual conversation… Ask him about what he does on his days off!"**_ Rin was repeating the words as "Days off?"

"H-How do you spend your days off?"

"Heh?"

Rito was surprised by the question with his finger scratching his cheek softly to thinks about what his days does off are like being the answer: Taking Celine to the park, helping his dad with manga, pulling weeds in the garden and playing video games with Mikan. Rin releases gentle smile about Rito finds time to spend it with Mikan for fun

Meanwhile

Mikan releases a sneeze as she was wondering about how Rito and Rin are getting along with their 'hangout' or 'date'.

 _ **-Trendy Café-**_

"How about you, Kujou-senpai… What are your days off like?" Rito asks the question with Rin becomes calm and answers the question with "Let's see… when Saki-sama has no errands for me. I train inside of the house, or study… Lately I have been watching movies that I burrowed."

"Oh, what kind of movies?" Said Rito.

"Rather than romance or moving stories. I like those b movies that don't make you think. The ones I like recently were 'Flying Man' and 'Killer Sea Cucumber'." Rito becomes surprised by her answer, which it led him to say "Ah! I've seen both! Dad brought them as reference for his manga."

Rin stands up little with surprised as her cleavage shows little inside of her shirt, but she didn't care of noticed now of saying.

"Right! I also thought it was so surreal that I loved it!"

"And then Bob's performance with a shriek after seeing that was also pretty good."

Saki and Aya were surprised to see Rito and Rin having casual conversation without even trying to. Saki and Aya high fives one another for the good job, which her question was "I can't believe they're having such good time." Saki was telling her best friend, Aya.

Mea appears behind Saki and Aya to notices the conversation that he was having with Rito with her lip's forms teasing smile, but her inner self knew about the date between Rito and Rin.

"Come on! Can I join too? I want to see the skills of the queen of romance Saki-senpai and learn from them." Mea was being her playful self.

Rito and Rin got up from their seats and walking though town was little fun for one another as her question was "I still can't believe you watched Flying Man and Flying Man 2." Rito laughs little with his smile was warm, which Rin was starting to enjoy it.

" _ **Rin! Next go into that store!"**_ Saki turns her head to sees the clothing store and she continues _**"The next plan is ready! Come on inside!"**_

"Is anything wrong?"

"I just wanted to check out some clothes and maybe buy some, can we go in there?"

Rito nods at Rin as the two girls were good outfits with comment as "What a splendid couple! Please this way." Saki grabs Rin's hand and leads her to the clothes fitting room as she says, "The queen of fashion will coordinate your outfit properly!"

"Please wait here for a bit."

Rito nods at Aya's request with Rin was getting her clothes taken off. Even her training bra was taking off to makes her C breasts bounces up than down with her light blue pants are taken off with "Wai… Saki-sama?"

"Shhh, be quiet, Rin." Rito looks around the clothes inside of the store.

Saki was taking her white panties off as her round butt was showing with Saki speaks "Besides with these plain clothes you can't conquer those who can be conquered!"

' _There's no need to even change the underwear.'_ Rin's thoughts about her underwear being changed with "There! All done!" Rito turns his head to see Rin was wearing white shirt and light blue stripes with bow and hairbow. Her skirt was little darker blue than her stripes with her head looks down at the floor as her thoughts are _'Th… Th… This frilly outfit. It's embarrassing, Saki-sama… And I think he's going to make funny of me.'_

"Wow… You look amazing and cute, Kujou-senpai!" Rito gives a comment to her with her cheeks turns bright red and her eyes looks up to sees Rito makes a nervous smile.

Saki and Aya waves at Rito and Rin away from the store, which her left-hand takes his right-hand as her cheeks turns bright red. They were away from Saki and Aya, which Rin needs to make the confession to Rito as she says "To be honest, Saki-sama wanted us to hook up… I'm very sorry… I fully realize that I'm troubling you." Rin was closing her eyes being little sad about how Rito going to leave her or tell her she was wrong to use him like this.

Rito steps over and takes her left-hand with both of his hands as his words are "So it's for Tenjouin-senpai's sake… I admire that side of you, Kuj- Rin-senpai." Her cheeks become deep red and her lip becomes gentle smile for Rito was starting to use her first name.

Rito pulls his left-hand away from her left-hand than they went to see movie theater as Saki notices movies than tells them to watch Flying Man 3. Rito and Rin watches the movie together. The next stop was boat ride, which it was peaceful and nice to say the least as Rin looks at Rito as she wondering if it's alright to kiss him on the first date or not?

Third stop was ferries wheel, Rin was shaking in fear of heights and "Rin-senpai!" Gets up from his seat and sits down next to her to holds her closely to himself.

Her eyes extend of surprised about Rito's arms wrap around her shoulder and she turns her head to looks into Rito's eyes. She places her hand onto his chest and Rito sees Rin was pushing her big C breasts on his chest with their eyes becomes connected with one another. She felt comfortable in his presences and begins remembering the feeling his hands at his backside.

If anyone could fly into the skies, they would notice Rito and Rin were going to kiss one another for the first time with Saki, Mea and Aya are happy to see Rito and Rin were going to kiss each other, but the ride was over.

"Dang! An accident should be them together and suddenly brings them into a close contract again and make their hearts flutter than sealing the deal." Saki was telling Mea and Aya about the deal to make Rito and Rin come closer to each other. "The certain victory trope in romance stories." Saki finishes it off.

"The problem is how to create that sort of situation because Yuuki Rito is involved if it doesn't go well, he'll just fall into her p*** and it'll end there… But I have to mean they do look good for each other." Saki speaks with a gentle tone and looks up to sees Rito and Rin sit down as she was little shaking from the high height, but Rito made her feel safe and warm.

"So, are you alright, Rin-senpai?" Rito looks at Rin with breathing in than out little quickly but she turns her head to answering his question been "Yes… I'm fine… Thanks to you, Rito."

Rito releases a warm smile, then turns his head to wondering what they should do next and Rin was going to get up to call it day. But fate had different plans for them, Rin trips and Rito catches her to places top of one another. Their eyes make a connection with each other and his hands were holding only her shirt and not anything of her private areas. Rin was surprised that Rito managed to catch her without touching any of her private areas.

"Are you alright?" Rito asks Rin with his cheeks turns bright red as he felt her b*** being pushed against his chest.

"Um, yeah, I think so," said Rin, they slowly start closing in for a kiss.

Rito strokes Rin's hair softly behind her ear as his hands wrap around her waist while her arms found his neck to wrap around them with, and they soon kiss.

"Mission accomplished!" Saki tells Mea and Aya as they high five to one another.

Rito and Rin keep kissing one another.

"So now what?" Asked Aya.

"I guess they could kiss and date one another till they are ready to continue," Saki tells Mea and Aya with a gentle tone.

After ten minutes of nonstop kissing, Rito and Rin finally pull out to catch some air.

"Rito-kun... Will... You go out with me again please." Rin says it like a girl in love which she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"S-Sure, when are you available next time," said Rito while blushing.

"How about next weekend." Rin remembering of Saki didn't have any errands for her.

"Okay, sounds good," said Rito.

Rin smiles at her new boyfriend and gets up then takes his hand to lead them back to her home. Nobody was home now.

"Well, thanks for the date," said Rin.

"No need to thank me... Just thank you." Rito was telling her with a gentle tone and looks down at the ground. He wanted to kiss Rin a little more and maybe... Make out with her till they get tired of it but decides against it as he remembers that he needs to pull the weeds out of the guarden.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Rito.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," said Rin.

Rito then kissed Rin goodbye and left.

 _ **The End**_


	8. Switched Fun

_**Switched Fun**_

 _ **Here's new One-shot.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the one-shot and look at his stories when you get chance. The stories are: Drogons, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Gender-Swap and Drogons: Beta-Ideas.**_

 _ **Warning – 18+ scene will appear in this One-Shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Nana stops in front of the bathroom as she looks up and sees Rito brushing his teeth. She was wearing an orange tank-top and yellow shorts. Rito was wearing a white T-shirt and blue boxers.

"Hey, Rito," She was asking him with a soft tone, and her cheeks turn bright red.

"Huh, what's up Nana?" Asked Rito.

"I... I was wondering if I can talk to you in your room." Nana speaks of soft tone, and she turns around.

But unknown to Nana, her round butt was showing to him.

"Um, sure, I'll be over there when I'm done here," said Rito.

Nana arrives in front of Rito's bedroom door as she was waiting for Rito to return. Rito soon arrives at his room and sits on his chair in front of Nana.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Asked Rito.

"I wanted to ask you a question?" She was asking with a serious tone, and her shirt strap was coming off if her shoulder.

"What is it?" Asked Rito.

"Do you like girls with big breasts?" Asked Nana.

Hearing Nana asked that made Rito blush hard, "W-What?!"

"Isn't there a teacher who transferred into the school." Nana makes a comment about how Tearju would look in a bikini, but her top half was a little small to cover her pink hard nipples.

Rito was blushing hard as he was thinking it and began getting hard.

"You like girls with big breasts don't you!" Nana was getting angry, but she was getting little aroused by seeing Rito's hard on.

"Huh?" He sees that he's hard, "Oh shit!" He quickly covers himself up, "I'm so sorry you had to see that," said Rito.

"It's fine... But." Nana pulls her shirt up and takes it off for Rito to see her breasts are nearly flat, but she grew into A cup. Her eyes were sad about Rito's answer, and she didn't know what to tell him.

"You see... I can barely make a cleavage with them." Pushing breasts together nearly made small cleavage and her pink hard nipples are in front of Rito.

Rito was blushing hard when he was seeing Nana topless, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Nana, and noted that her breasts were even smaller than Mikan's, and she was younger than her.

"I'm... I'm sorry about your problem Nana," said Rito.

Nana takes Rito's hand touch her breasts and nipples as she says, "So you don't like my small breasts?"

Rito was blushing hard as Nana made him touch her small breasts, "N-Nana, wh-what's gotten into you, this isn't like you, normally you're trying to kill me when something like this happens," said Rito, trying to remain calm and getting hard in the process.

Rito was surprised when Nana called him Rito-san, which was something that Nana has never called him before, "Wh-What did you just call me?" Asked Rito.

"Rito-san... You still didn't answer me... You don't like me, do you?" Nana stops front of Rito as her lips were nearly touching his own.

"Well, I do want to like you, but your constant attacks on me are making it hard for me to like you," said Rito being honest to Nana.

Nana nods about stopping her attacks on Rito and kisses him.

Rito was shocked that Nana was killing him, but he soon starts giving into the kiss and starts feeling her breasts as he kisses her. After a few minutes of kissing, Rito pulled down Nana's shorts, revealing to not be wearing panties underneath, and making her nipples. Nana soon took off Rito's shirt and threw it away. Just then, there was a loud bang behind them. Both Rito and Nana stop kissing look and see Momo who came out of Rito's closet, who she was angry.

"Momo?!" Asked Rito.

"I AM NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH THIS BEAST FEEL ME UP LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Screamed Momo.

"What? What are you..."?

Before Rito could finish, Momo kicked Rito, sending him flying onto his bed, and before he could pick himself up, Momo put Rito into a chokehold.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU M***!" Screamed Momo.

"Momo... This... isn't... like... you," said Rito, trying to breathe.

"Nana, what are you doing?!" Said Nana to Momo who was trying to separate Momo from Rito, but for some odd reason, Nana called Momo by her own name

Rito was confused by Momo and Nana as his eyes look down to touch his lips about how he kissed Momo.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Said Rito.

"I'm sorry, Rito-san... Nana was little curious about that type of girl you like?" Momo (Nana) was telling half-truth, but she kind of wanted to continue kissing Rito more.

"Wait, Momo?" Said Rito in shock after hearing Momo's voice coming from Nana.

Nana (Momo) nods.

"That's right, Nana and I switched bodies.

Rito sees the Switch-Switch-Kun device and sees Momo (Nana) looks at him with dangerous glances. But deep down she wanted to see what the big fuss about him was. They then reverse back to their original bodies. Well, at least the confusion is over with." Rito tells the girls and tells himself "There's no way Nana would say things like that... But I'm not going to lie...Nana would be amazing to get to know if she didn't attack me all the time."

Momo and Nana, who was still nipples, look down and see that Rito was still hard as a rock. Rito was blushing deeply as he was going to cover his hard-on, but Momo stopped him.

"Momo?" Rito was confused as Nana was blushing, but she pushed her hair back then she responds "You... Better enjoy this because this is an only one-time offer." Nana kisses Rito again, but she was kissing in her actual body, which caught Rito off guard.

Momo begins rubbing his dent inside of his pants as Rito was slowly kissing Nana back. Momo begins rubbing his dent inside of his boxers as Rito was slowly kissing Nana back and grabbing and squeezing her butt. Nana moans lightly as she liked his hands on her butt. She kisses him little more deeply as Momo gets naked and removes Rito's boxers to reveal his hard four inches long and thick dick. Momo's eyes turned into starts when she saw Rito's dick and started happily sucking on it. Rito moans lightly as his dick was getting sucked on as he pushes Nana's nipples in front of him. His tongue swirls around her nipples and starts sucking them little soft then harder. Momo's blowjob skills have been approving, and it's getting more difficult to resist Momo's advances. This was the tenth blowjob that she has given to Rito, meaning she has given nine breasts to him in the past. Rito moans more and Nana pushes him down onto the bed as she places her tight pussy in front of him to kiss or lick it. Rito smells Nana's pussy, which smelled sweet and began licking it. Nana moans loud as Rito's hand grabs her butt and slaps it hard awhile Momo sucks Rito's dick more and faster.

"Shit, I'm coming!" Said Rito.

Momo keeps sucking his dick some more and soon Rito let out a loud moan. Momo quickly pulls out, and Rito soon came all over Momo's and Nana's faces. Rito was breathing in and out as Momo and Nana were wondering who was going to go first with Rito. Momo then goes on top of Rito. Rito rubs Momo's breasts together as Nana lays next to make out with him. Rito then starts teasing Momo by rubbing his dick on Momo's pussy. Momo moans lightly, and Nana nods at Rito to enter Momo first than her next. Rito then enters Momo, making her to moan. Rito then began thrusting. Momo begins bouncing everywhere as she moans loudly as Nana gets up and starts playing around with Momo's tail, making her moans loudly. Momo bends down for Rito suck on her nipples as Nana licks than next sucks her tip more, which makes Momo go crazy. Rito slaps Momo's butt hard awhile her pussy was bouncing on Rito's dick. With Nana was suck her tip of the tail.

"I'M COMING!" Moaned Momo.

Rito keeps pushing his dick into her pussy awhile Nana sucks her tip more, and soon Momo came.

Momo was breathing in and out for the pleasure made her felt good as Rito kissed Nana onto missionary as his hands grab her hips tightly than starts pushing his dick into her tight pussy slowly, which made Nana moans.

"Oh my! Your big beast is entering my area! Ahh!" Nana screams loud as Rito's dick was pushing her pussy's wall apart to allow it to enter. When Nana felt her hymen break, she was about to let out a scream, but Rito quickly kissed her to prevent it. Nana is surprised by the kiss as she was starting to enjoy it. She wraps her arms around his neck warmly. Rito then began to thrust his hips. Nana moans loud inside of the kiss as Rito grabs her round butt little tightly with his hands. Momo then grabs Nana's tail. Nana looks over to sees Momo begins licking than sucks the tip deeply. Nana begins bouncing everywhere as she moans loudly as Momo gets up and starts playing around with Nana's tail, making her moans loudly. Nana bends down for Rito suck on her nipples as Momo licks than next sucks her tip more, which makes Nana go crazy. Rito slaps Nana's butt hard awhile her pussy was bouncing on Rito's dick. With Momo was suck her tip of the tail.

"I'M COMING!" Moaned Nana.

Rito keeps pushing his dick into her pussy awhile Nana sucks her tip more, and soon Nana came.

Nana and Momo lays at Rito's side as Nana were holding Rito close as she says "Bea- Rito... You better take care of us." She releases warm smile and Momo knew Nana didn't want to say Rito... I really like you.

Maybe... Next time she was saying to herself.

 _ **The End**_


	9. Saruyama's Interesting Moment

_**Saruyama's Interesting Day**_

 _ **Here's another one-shot for where everybody wants to see Saruyama wanted to have moment. Me and Xyaqom starts writing about it, so special thank you goes to him.**_

 _ **Sexual content will appear inside of the One-Shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy the One-Shot:**_

Eight days have passed since Zack felt that his family were trouble and finally returned home on planet Earth.

"So, this is planet Earth, right?" Hikari was asking him which she was tagging along with him.

Hikari was wearing a light green T-shirt that showed off her cleavages, a light green mini skirt that showed off her amazing thighs and barely covering her bubble shaped butt, and light green flipflop. Hikari had an amazing figure and Zack was trying not to check her out.

"Yes, but somehow, it feels much different than before when I was here the last time," said Zack.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikari.

"Like... Evil has taken over," said Zack.

After Zack and Hikari arrived exited the ship and arrived at Sainan City, they noticed that the city itself was empty. Not one person was seen walking in the streets, not even a car was seen driving around. The city itself was a ghost town.

Zack could use his Spectrum powers, but he decided not to. His question was where is everyone and turns towards his home, thinking about where is his family is?

"Is this your home city?" Asked Hikari.

"Yes, it is," said Zack.

"Is it normally this dead?" Asked Hikari.

"No, it's normally lively. Something is wrong here," said Zack.

Zack walks to his family's home and sees it was burned and empty as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Zack.

"Is this your home?" Asked Hikari.

"Yes," said Zack.

Hikari walks in front of Zack to get a better look at the destroyed Yuuki house, and as she did that, the wind suddenly blew her skirt up, allowing Zack to see her bubble shaped butt and the light green panties she was wearing, which barely covered her butt, as the upper half of her butt crack was exposed for Zack to see.

Hikari looks at Zack wonders if he likes what he is seeing, but right now it wasn't the time for this.

"So, what do you think to happen here?" She questions the empty home.

Zack shakes his head and looks away from Hikari's amazing butt, "I don't know, but I have a good feeling that Xyaqom was somehow involved," said Zack.

Just then, Zack and Hikari heard screaming, they turn their heads and see that Saruyama was running away from someone.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Saruyama.

Just then, something fell on Saruyama, making him fall on his back. When Saruyama gained back his composure, he noticed that Elaira was sitting on his upper chest, with her legs wide open, allowing Saruyama to look up her skirt and see the light blue panties that she was wearing that was barely covering her pussy, and her amazing smooth soft thighs, which he noticed that his hands were on.

"Ha, did you really think you would run from me?" said Elaira, who was allowing Saruyama to look up her skirt.

"Please, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear!" Said Saruyama slowly rubbing Elaira's thighs.

"An accident? You think grabbing my ass is an accident?!" Do you know what happens to men like you when they grab a girl's butt from the clan that I'm from?"

"W-What?" Asked Saruyama, who was trying his best not to look at Elaira's panties.

"The punishment is death," this scared Saruyama, "However, I'm willing to let this innocent fly if you do fulfill a punishment," said Elaira as she moved in closer so that Saruyama can smell her crotch.

"Then how I am I supposed to get your forgiveness, Lady Elaira," Saruyama was asking for her forgives while moving her panties off to the side.

Saruyama successfully moved Elaira's panties to the side, allowing him to see her cute pink pussy. He saw that Elaira never shaved down there before, as she had a bush of public hair over her pussy and public hair surrounding it.

Elaira blushes and giggles, "Looks like you have a good idea what it is," said Elaira.

Saruyama then starts licking Elaira's pussy. Elaira began moans when she felt Saruyama licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Elaira's body to jiggles around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Saruyama smiles behind Elaira's bush of public hair and continues to lick Elaira's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Saruyama begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Elaira was moans like crazy, and Saruyama began rubbing her clit again. He then looked how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the public hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Elaira begins removing her clothes to allows Saruyami see her large C cup breasts.

Sarayama then gets Elaira naked and removes her shoes, socks, and panties too. He then has her to lay on her back and begins feeling her breasts and sucks on her nipples. Elaira moans as she takes Sarayama's shirt off. Saruyama begins slapping her butt little hard awhile keeps sucking her nipples a little harder too, which Elaira moans.

He began feeling her soft smooth belly again and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Elaira go crazy and moans loudly. Saruyama then began to suck on Elaira's nipples, making her moans out loud. Saruyama then started to suck on Elaira's nipples, making her moans out loud. Saruyama then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Elaira moans. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Elaira while still feeling her belly with one hand and feeling her right thigh with the other. Saruyama began kissing his way down to Elaira's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Elaira had a public hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Saruyama opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Elaira's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her public hair. Saruyama liked the smell of Elaira's crotch and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Saruyama then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clits, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Elaira moans. Saruyama noticed how wet Elaira's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Elaira moans loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Elaira's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Saruyama rubbed Elaira's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Saruyama licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her public hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Elaira was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Saruyama smiled behind Elaira's bush of public hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon. Saruyama rubs her breasts together awhile he keeps licking her pussy more and insides of her pussy as well.

Soon, Elaira let out a loud moans and came all over Saruyama's face.

"That was very sweet, Lady Elaira." Saruyama wanted to continue with the pleasure but he was curious she was going to pleasure him this time.

"That was amazing," said Elaira.

Elaira then had Saruyama to lay on the ground and took off his pants, revealing his hard dick, which was three inches long and four inches long thick, but the amount of public hair he had made it look like he was only two inches long. Elaira giggled when she saw the size of Saruyama's dick and began giving him a handjob.

"Lady... Elaira." Saruyama was moans softly as her hands were soft. Because Saruyama wasn't used to this kind of pleasure, he soon came all over Elaira's face.

"Oh my... Aren't you a quick one but do you want more?" Asked Elaira.

"Yes, please," said Saruyama.

Elaira begins sucking his tip first warmly with her mouth while her tongue swirls the top of his head at first awhile looking at him to see if he's enjoying it, which he was. Elaira sucks his dick deeply and hard. It didn't take long for Saruyama to be hard again. Elaira was starting to enjoy on sucking at his dick which she was starting to wonder how it would feel inside of her. She soon stops sucking on his dick and sits on him, making his dick to rub on her pussy. Saruyama looks up to see if it's alright to do it with her, and soon she put the whole thing inside of her.

"Holy shit... Your pussy is tight but feel so good!" He tells her and rubs than slaps her butt hard.

Elaira then began riding on Saruyama's dick, making her breasts to bounce up and down. "Ahh! Your dick feels good!" Elaira moans as she was bouncing little harder and faster.

Saruyama began feeling Elaira's butt while spanking it while she was riding on him. Elaira rolls them over for Saruyama to do anything to her or have turned, and Saruyama has them to be doing it doggie.

"Oh... You love my bubble butt, don't you?" Elaira wanted Saruyama to pleasure her till there's nothing left inside of his body to offer.

"Yes, I do," said Saruyama as he spanked her butt.

"That's right... Keep fuck your master!" Elaira screams of pleasure as his d*** was hitting and entering her womb.

"Oh shit, you're so tight!" Moaned Saruyama.

"Yes, I am... But you love every moment of it and you want more don't you?" She was telling him.

"I wish I can say I want more, but I'm about to cums to again," said Saruyama.

"Do it then... Cums inside of me!" Elaira was telling him.

"Okay," said Saruyama.

Saruyama shots cums inside Elaira's pussy which he wanted to do another round, but she had return to Xyaqom for the next request.

 ** _The End._**


	10. Prom Night

_**Prom Night**_

 _ **New One-Shot has Arrived!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this one-shot and creating the lemon scene for this one-shot! Please check his stories!**_

 _ **Only read if your 18 or older!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Today was the big day, and that was prom night, every teenage boy's nightmare. Every year would always be the golden opportunity for a teenage boy to score with a girl. However, because the day can be so stressful, the teenage boys always have that one fear in the back of their minds, and that was rejection. The thought of a girl turning a boy down after they asked them you go to prom with them. If you thought that girls had a bad time with prom, then the boys get it much worse. Plus, there was always that fear of feeling like a loser. If a boy doesn't go to prom with a date, he was considered the loser of the school. And those were the thoughts that were going through Rito's head. Last year Rito was unable to go to prom since he didn't meet the age requirements, which was sixteen. Now that Rito was at the age requirement, he can go to prom, but with whom?

Rito end seen waking up, however, as he begins to wake up, he feels that his bed is much warmer than usual. He felt that his arms were around something soft and smooth. He also felt that his tongue was touching something soft. He then had his hand to squeeze whatever it was holding, but this made a certain girl moan.

Rito opens his eyes and sees, "MOMO?!" Asked Rito in shock.

It was revealed that in his sleep, Rito stripped Momo out of her clothes had his arm around her, squeezing her butt and kissing/licking her neck.

"Good morning Rito-san," smiled Momo who was still dazed after receiving great pleasure from Rito throughout the night.

Rito gets out of his bed and slips out. His head turns away from wondering about why was she here for?

His memories brought back when Yui was only wearing shirt becoming unraveling of the buttons. His cheeks turn bright red about how she wanted to do something with him.

"Oh, my Rito, what are you thinking?" Asked Momo after seeing Rito's blushed face.

"Nothing." Rito gets up and sees it was almost time for school. His thoughts are "Time for school, and to get ready for the Sainan Masked Prom."

Rito gets ready for the school and "Lala... Are you almost ready?" He was telling her. Sits down at a wooden table and starts eating the breakfast.

That's when Lala stepped out of the bathroom after having a shower. However, she wasn't using her towel to cover up her semi-wet naked body. When Rito saw Lala naked, his face turned red and steam was coming out of his head.

"Ah, there's nothing greater than having a shower to start the day," said Lala as she stretched her arms, making her breasts bounce, she then saw Rito, "Oh, morning Rito," waved Lala happily, making her breasts jiggle.

"Morning Lala... Please go and find Peke." Rito grew custom to Lala walking around in the home naked. But he still slips up into shy state from time to time.

Lala then walked in front of Rito, allowing him to get a good look at her naked body, "Have you seen her?" Asked Lala.

Rito shakes his head 'no' was his answer to her and turns away from her.

Lala knew that Rito just seeing her naked to make him blush wasn't cutting it anymore. She had to be a little more... excessive. Lala then sat on Rito's lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, it almost looked like they were making out. When Lala did this, Rito's face turned dark red and was getting aroused.

"Lala, what are you doing?!" Asked Rito and a heavy blushing state.

"Well didn't you say you love me and Haruna. But you haven't taken the next step with us," Lala replied to him.

"Um... Well... I... I have had a lot on my mind," said Rito, still blushing hard.

Lala pushes her breasts onto his chest and his eyes wander down to see her nipples were hard and ready to be sucked on. Rito also feels himself getting hard and being pressed on Lala's pussy. Lala moaned when she felt Rito get hard.

"I'm sorry," said Rito, knowing that his dick was pressing on Lala's pussy.

Lala giggles, "It's okay Rito, I don't mind," giggled Lala.

Lala kept her pussy to be pressed on Rito's hard-on, then starts closing in for a kiss. Without thinking, Rito grabbed Lala's butt, Their lips were now touching each other. They were going to kiss; Both of their hearts were beating at an alarming rate. They both closed their eyes and approached even closer.

However, just when they were about to lock lips...

"Lala, Rito... Are you two almost getting ready for school." Mikan carrying Celine and both were walking to the kitchen.

"Damnit," said Lala under her breath, which caught Rito off guard, "Peke!" Shouted Lala.

"Yes Lala-sama," said Peke as she flew in.

Rito didn't know what got into Lala and starts eating his breakfast. He was slowly wondering if Lala was becoming interested in him, which he remembers the time when he told Lala he loves at her at the pool. Was it possible that Lala was trying to move to the next level with him? If so, should he follow her lead? Lala twirls around as her skirt flips a little and her bubble butt shows for him to see. Even Rito had to admit, Lala had an amazing butt.

A little later, Rito, Lala, Momo, and Nana were rushing to get to school on time. Rito sees Yui was watching them enter the school.

"You guys are lucky," said Yui.

Rito nods and sees Yui. His cheeks turn bright red about the images of her in shirtless. Her hard nipples appear underneath her shirt.

He then shakes that image off.

Rito puts his shoes on and "Rito-Senpai!" Mea tackles him onto the floor as she hugs him.

"M-Mea?!" Asked Rito in shock.

Mea hugs him and snuggles her head onto his chest as she grew to like him.

"Hey!" Shouted Yui.

"Hi, Shameless-Senpai!" Mea gets up as her breasts bounces front of Rito.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Screamed Yui.

Mea giggles softly and Rito shakes his head slightly then gets up from the floor. Sees the poster of Masked Prom was going to happen tonight at 8 p.m.

"Huh? What is that?" Asked Mea as she looked the poster of the Masked Prom.

"The masked prom," said Rito.

"Prom? What's a prom?" Asked Mea.

"A prom is a place where girls wear a dress and guys wear a tuxedo or suits," Rito tells her with a gentle tone and his head wonders about what would the girls look in a dress?

"Wow, you mean senpai will be wearing a tuxedo tonight?" Asked Mea in excitement.

"Yes, that's right but that's if I want to go." Rito was telling the girls and walks away to sees the prom was going to being held up at the gym.

A little later, all the girls were discussing the prom. Rito was thinking about how Nemesis told everyone she was in love with him. But in the end, it was all joke and Rito went on with his life.

Gets up to exit out of his classroom and sees the principal trying to be his best behavior after Yami almost killed him for the thousand times.

Rito found it rather strange of him.

After school and Rito went to the shop. He was trying on a white shirt, black jacket, and pants. His best was a dark silver top of his shirt.

"Now... I just need a mask." Rito was telling himself and turns to sees the owner was hearing his customer.

"Can I help you, sir?" Asked the owner.

"Yes... I love the suit, but I need a mask to cover my face please." Rito was telling the owner with honest tone.

"Oh, is it the Sainan Masked Prom already?" Asked the owner.

"Yes, sir," Rito responds.

The owner waves his head and turns the light on. Shows different masks and Rito sees pure white mask with black outlines over the eye holes and lips.

"Can I have that one?" Asked Rito pointing at the mask.

Owner nods at Rito and "Since your nice man... Go ahead and take it. I will only charge you for the suit," The man tells Rito of gentle voice.

Later, Rito arrives at the prom.

Rito was wearing his mask and nobody didn't know who was. His glances were attracted to the girls been Lala, Yui, and Mea. He knew who Lala was right away because she was the only girl in the prom that had pink hair.

Lala was wearing a red dress with her cleavage was showing and her dress was down to her hips. Rito had admitted she was looking amazing and nods about it.

"Excuse me, Miss... Can I have this dance?" Rito was asking Lala with his right hand offered for her.

"Sure," She then whispered in his ear, "Rito.

Rito was surprised that Lala knew who Rito was. Lala wasn't stupid, she's been living with Rito for over a year now. She recognized Rito's voice, the others did not who that it was Rito.

Rito and Lala were dancing slowly as his lips form a warm smile underneath his mask.

"I don't get it, why would Lala let some guy dance with her?" Ask Yui.

"That's Rito-Senpai... Shameless-Senpai." Mea responds Yui back as her dress was dark red and her breasts hold up by a straight line of her dress.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Screamed Yui.

"Oh, don't you want Rito-Senpai to do to you?... Or do you prefer girls?" Mea pushes her breasts onto Yui's breasts.

"WHAT?!" Said Yui in shock and with a red face.

Mea was playing around with Yui and pulls away to sees Rito and Lala were smiling at each other.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Asked Lala whispering in Rito's ear.

Rito was blushing deeply and nods at her, they then go to an empty classroom.

Rito kisses Lala for the first time

Lala was caught off guard that Rito would be the one to kiss her, but she soon started kissing him back.

Rito places her top of a desk and removes his mask and hers then says, "I'm sorry... for not being forward with you."

They then kiss again. Rito found Lala's zipper for her dress and pulls it down.

"Oh Rito," said Lala.

Lala then took Rito's suit off to make him topless.

Rito pulled Lala's zipper to the very bottom, making her breasts to pop out. Rito sees Lala's breasts then starts kissing and licks her hard nipples while pulling more of her dress down.

Rito successfully took off Lala's dress, now making her naked.

Lala strokes Rito's hair as he was sucking on her nipples hard awhile his hands found bubble butt.

"Rito, I've never seen this side of you," said Lala.

"Well, you want to take the next step, right?" Rito was telling her with a gentle voice.

He then starts kissing her neck.

Lala moans slightly as she was enjoying the attention and her dress was dropped on the floor. She wasn't wearing any panties.

Rito then opened Lala's legs to see her never shaved pussy, this made Lala blush hard.

"Not wearing any panties today?" Asked Rito.

Lala nods at Rito and goes down to starts kissing then licks her clit. Next is her pussy. Rito then used his index fingers to start rubbing Lala's clit which made Lala moans. As Rito was rubbing Lala's clit, he watched Lala's pussy get wet and pucker. Rito then took Lala's nightgown off and has her to lay on the couch on her back and kisses her while feeling her breasts, which Lala kiss him back. After a few minutes of kissing, they separated and Rito began licking his way back to her pussy.

Rito: You have a cute pussy, and it smells good too.

Lala: (Blushes) Thank you.

Rito then places his nose on Lala's public hair and starts licking her pussy. Once Rito began to lick Lala's pussy, her body suddenly got a jolt, her body was not expecting him to lick her like the way Rito was licking her, making her moans slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Lala up in order to lick inside of her, Lala started moans a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub inside Lala's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub Lala clit, giving a huge jolt into Lala's body and making her moans even more. Rito continued to rub Lala's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Lala crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Lala was going crazy, she was moans very loudly and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rito noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her public hair, this made Lala moans very loud. Lala continued to moan and get wetter. Lala's thighs began getting tighter. Rito continued to lick Lala's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Lala's thighs were at its tightest and she was about to reach her climax.

Lala: Rito! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!

Rito stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Lala let out one last moan and came all over Rito's face. Rito licks the juices from his face and from her pussy with a gentle smile appears for her.

Rito: How did I do, Lala.

Lala: (Catching her breath) You did amazing.

Rito then stood up, showing Lala the huge dent inside his boxers.

Rito: Do you mind returning the favor?

Lala: (Giggles) Sure.

Lala then went down on her knees, undid his belt and pulls Rito's pants down to reveal his hard four inches long and four inches thick dick. Lala giggled when she saw how hard Rito was and began to suck on Rito's headpiece, once she had his whole headpiece in her mouth, she pulled back to the tip, then she went back in, only deeper this time as she had half of his dick inside her mouth, and the tip of her nose was touching his public hair, she then pulled back where only his headpiece was in her mouth, then she went back in, only this time more deeper where her nose was now buried in his public hair, then pulled back to the part where the tip of her nose was touching his public, then she went back in where her face was now buried his public hair, then she pulled back where only her nose was buried in his hair, rinse and repeat. Eventually, Rito could feel his thighs tightening up.

Rito: Lala, I'm going to cum.

Lala then pulled out and began licking all over his dick. Rito then shoots his load all over Lala's face.

Lala: Did I do good Rito?

Rito: You were amazing.

Lala then took a nearby Kleenex from the teacher's desk and wiped her face with it. After, they kissed again as Rito felt her breasts

A little earlier, the Principal smiles to see the prom was amazing and he walks away to see Rito and Lala has entered an empty classroom. But he will let them go only this once and enters his room.

"I guess... I can spend my time alone and drink till the night is over." He takes a bottle of liquor and glass and starts drinking it.

He takes a sip of the hard drink and hears a knock from his door. His shoulders shrug at first of thinking it was only the wind. The door was then knocked again.

Gets up and places his drink then goes over to the door. "Hello?" He opens the door and sees it was a student, and it was none other than Mea.

"Aren't you enjoying the prom?" The principal was his best to stay good but looks down at her cleavage.

"Not really, it's a little boring, so I decided to check up on you," said Mea as she sat on his desk.

"I'm doing fine but how is boring?" Mea's dress shows slight purple panties underneath as the Principal closes his door.

"Because I have no one to be with," said Mea.

"Your very welcome stay in here with me." The principal was telling her and sits down and runs her legs softly.

He then begins rubbing her thighs. Mea giggles softly as she was enjoying it and starts stroking his head warmly. His hands found her panties. Just then, the door burst open, revealing to be Yami, and she was pissed.

The principal's face turns pale and starts apologizing to Yami

Meanwhile, Rito was going to put it inside of Lala while holding her butt. However, before he had the chance, a big thud is heard, making Rito and Lala lose their balance.

"What was that?!" Asked Lala.

"I don't know," said Rito.

They both got dressed and went to investigate where the thud was coming from. Rito shakes his head about the principal getting the crap kicked out of him. His hand takes Lala's hand.

"Let's go home," said Rito.

Lala nods at her boyfriend and they went home.

 _ **The End.**_


	11. Young Adventures of Rito and Yui

_**Young Adventures of Rito and Yui**_

 _ **New One-Shot Released!**_

 _ **One-Shot takes place when Rito and Yui chase after the Skunk of Youth.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes Xyaqom for helping me with the stories and please check out his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **Warning – Only read eighteen or older please!**_

 _ **Enjoy the One-Shot**_

 _ **May 20th, 2000.**_

A ten-year-old Yui Kotegawa is at a shrine, trying to save a cat who is stuck on a tree. Yui was wearing a black and white t-shirt and a black mini skirt. She also had her hair in pigtails.

"Wait for me, little kitty, I'm going to save you, or else my name isn't Yui Kotegawa," said the ten-year-old Yui.

She was starting to run towards the large tree to help kitten down. But as she went to do so, she heard an alarm clock ring.

"Huh?" Said Yui.

 _ **May 20th, 2007.**_

Yui, who is now seventeen years old, suddenly woke up from her dream when she heard her alarm clock go off. She was wearing a white tank-top and red short-shorts as her sleeping attire.

"That dream again," said Yui who was still half asleep.

Yui then went on all fours to turn off her alarm clock, allowing the readers to get a look at her amazing bubble shaped butt, which her shorts were barely covering. We also see that her shorts we're barely covering her crotch area, since she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her shorts, we see that they are barely covering her cute pink pussy. We also see her cleavage inside her tank top, and we also see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. Her breasts jiggled when she reached for her alarm clock. She sits down at the bed and her shirt strap was slowly coming off, showing off some more cleavage. Yui gets off her bed and walks over to get some clothes to take a morning shower.

When she arrived in the bathroom, the first thing she did was taking off her top, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle. She then bends over and slowly started taking off her shorts, revealing her amazing bubble shaped bare naked butt and pussy. When Yui took off for shorts, we see that she has never shaved down there before and that she had a bush of public hair over her pussy and public hair surrounding it. After Yui got naked, she began checking herself out in the mirror.

"They seem to have gotten a little bigger," Yui was telling herself and grabbing her breasts.

Yui was now a full D cup, very close to be a Double D. She began playing with her breasts.

She begins grasping slightly as she was wondering if someone touched them. Yui shakes her head and starts taking a warm shower. As she was taking a shower, her pink nipples were hard, and water was dripping down her body. After taking her shower, she took out a razor and shaving cream, and began shaving her arms, underarms, and legs, but left her crotch alone. Yui then looks at herself and starts grabbing her breasts again. She begins thinking about Rito when he has one of his "Accidents" with her. She begins playing with her nipples, remembering how Rito would play and rub, and suck on them.

Yui begins moans slightly as she says, "Y-Yuuki-kun." As her hands twisted her nipples and lay down on the floor with her legs wide open. allowing us the readers to get a good look at her cute pink hairy wet pussy. Her pussy was quivering, and her juices were leaking out of her pussy, where it was getting the public hair surrounding it to get wet.

Yui thinks about it for a couple of minutes, which her right-hand grabs her breasts. Then her other hand was going to rub her wet pussy, but her brother knocks the bathroom's door.

"Hey sis, are you almost done in there? Mom and I need to use the bathroom," said Yui's older brother from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm coming out now," said Yui.

Yui gets up from the floor, stops the shower, dress herself off and puts a bright yellow shirt with shirt blue skirt on. She was ready for today and she was going to the pet store.

"Yui, you were in the shower much longer than usual, is everything okay?" Asked Yui's mother.

"Yes, I am fine... I just thinking about someone." She was telling half of the truth as Yui looks down and wondering if Rito wants to hang out with her.

"Yes, it that Rito kid," asked Yui's brother in a teasing tone.

"NO!" Shouted Yui with a red face, not wanting to admit it to her brother.

Yui left her home and she was going to the pet store. She stops at the same shrine, which she was thinking about the dream when she was ten again.

"That's right, back then, I heard a cat crying on my way back to school," said Yui.

Rito was traveling back from helping his father, which he sees Yui was standing there. "Kotegawa?" He calls out to her and notices how cute her outfit was.

"Y-Yuki-kun, what are you doing here?!" Asked Yui.

"I'm on my way back home after helping my dad with his manga. Apparently, the deadline is pressing," said Rito, "What about you?" He asked.

"I can't tell him that I'm going to the pet store to look at cats," said Yui in her thoughts.

She was going to tell him a lie, but something catches her eyes been skunk of youth being purple with yellow fur fox. "Isn't that the skunk of youth?" She was telling him.

"Huh?" Rito turns around and sees the skunk, "Yeah, the skunk that Run brought in the past, but what is it doing here?" Asked Rito.

"It's big trouble if we let it go right?" Yui responded back to him which he agrees with her.

"Come here you," said Rito as he approached the skunk with a scary face.

The skunk becomes scared and shoots the purple gas which it makes Rito and Yui become young again. As she screams "I told you to catch it but you had to do it with a scary face!"

"Even if you tell me something like that..." He then sees that the skunk was getting away, Oh no, It's getting away!" Said Rito.

Yui and Rito start chasing after the skunk, but then her panties catches her legs. She grabs Rito's shirt as Yui falls on him, and when Yui fell on Rito, they suddenly locked lips.

Yui's eyes extend due to being surprised, and Rito was showing the same expression when they locked lips. To make matters worse, while they were kissing, Rito accidentally grabbed Yui by the butt and was squeezing it like there was no tomorrow.

Yui was looking at Rito as her eyes were slowly closing. She was enjoying the feeling and starts pulling away from Rito.

"We... We should go after the fox... Rito-kun." Yui was telling him with a soft tone.

"R-Right," said Rito.

Rito turns his head and sees Peke was flying around when his head turns to sees Yui was fixing her loose pussy. Her amazing round butt was in front of him.

"Peke!" Shouted Rito.

"Rito... Is that you?" Peke was asking about what happened which it little time to explain.

Yui was touching her lips about how his lips felt smooth and warm. Did she like the kiss?

Rito then gave Peke the short version of what happened, of course, he left out the part where he accidentally kissed Yui.

"I see, then allow me to fix your clothes," said Peke.

With a sudden burst of light, Rito and Yui's clothes suddenly fit them again.

Yui looks away from Rito which he can't talk with him as she says "R-R-Rito... We should look this way." She can't talk properly to him.

"Yeah, let's go," said Rito as he leads the way.

Surprisingly, accidentally kissing Yui was not bothering Rito as it was to Yui. Probably because catching the skunk was on Rito's number one "To Do" list.

Yui stopped walking and her question was, "Um... Rito-kun... Aren't you surprised about the kiss?"

"The what now?" Asked Rito, who completely forgot about the kiss, since it wasn't on his mind now.

"Just forget it... You jerk." She walks forward without him and Yui was going to cry because of Rito.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Rito in his thoughts

Yui was silent and she didn't talk with Rito. Soon, all hell broke loose, as the youth skunk was spraying everybody. Yui sees Rito was looking everywhere to find the skunk of youth.

"Damn it, it seems to be spraying on everybody," said Rito.

Yui only nods because she was still sad and angry at Rito. Yui couldn't get that kiss out of her head.

"Yuuki-kun... I-" Yui was going to tell him about the accidentally kiss which Rito cuts her off.

"There it is." Rito was telling her.

Just then, the skunk launched itself at Rito's face.

Rito accidentally pulls Yui's shirt up to reveals her light bra and makes them slip onto the ground. Rito was at the bottom and Yui was on top and the skunk lands on them.

Rito and Yui accidentally lock lips again, only this time, Yui wraps her arms around his neck to prevent him from pulling out.

"Y-Yui?!" Said Rito in his morphed voice as Yui was kissing him.

Rito sees the skunk was getting away from them but her warm and soft lips were starting to get him to relax. His hands start holding her lower backside more as Rito was starting to kiss her back.

"I Love You... Rito-kun." Yui was confessing her feelings to him morphed in the kiss.

"Yui," said Rito in his morphed voice as Yui was kissing him.

While they were kissing, Momo, Nana, and Mea, who were sprayed by the skunk, are trying to find the skunk as well. Yui pushes Rito against the wall to deepens the kiss between them.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Asked Momo after seeing Yui and Rito making out.

Yui pulls away from Rito and she says, "Don't we have a skunk to catch?"

"Y-Yes, and we had him to until..." Said Rito in his flustered state.

Before Rito could finish, Yui kissed him again. Momo took Nana and Mea away with her to leave Rito and Yui alone. Which they went back to her home. Nobody was home and in time they were back to their normal ages. However, there was now a new problem, none of their clothes fit them anymore, as their stomachs were out.

Rito was starting to check Yui out as she places themselves onto her bed. She kisses him again but passionately then she was trying to take his shirt off.

"You do realize that the skunk is still out there, right?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I do, but I want to do it with you, Rito-kun." Yui was telling him and she wanted to become his girlfriend, she then took off his shirt. They then kiss.

While they kiss, Rito then took off her shirt, along with her bra, this makes her breasts bounce. Rito then starts feeling Yui's breasts and rub her nipples while they kiss. Yui moans slightly as she was enjoying the feeling and kisses him back. After a few minutes of kissing, Rito pulled out and started kissing his way down to Yui's belly. He then began kissing and licking her belly button while I'm doing the buttons to her skirt. Yui giggles of her belly getting kissed. Rito successfully undid the buttons to Yui's skirt, and throw it away, revealing to be wearing like blue panties. Rito then crawled up and began sucking on Yui's nipples while rubbing her belly while making sure that his middle finger was always rubbing her belly button, this made her moans. A few minutes later, Rito began sliding his hand inside Yui's pussy, Yui felt his hand sliding inside her pussy. Rito was surprised to feel the amount of public hair that she had. He ignores it and moves down to her clit. Yui moans more as his hand was touching her clit at first then going to rub her pussy next. Rito then used his middle finger to rub her clit.

"Rito-kun... That feels so good!" She was telling him and grabs the bedsheets tightly.

After a few minutes of rubbing her clit, Rito then pulls his hand out and took off her panties. Next, he sits on his legs and puts Yui into the dragon oral sex position. In this position, Rito sits on his legs and slightly spreads them apart. He makes Yui lay down on his knees for her head and shoulders to be lying at the feet of Rito. He makes her legs spread as wide as he can make her. Yui was blushing red due to being embarrassed in this position since Rito could see everything. Rito inclines his head forward and starts licking her pussy. Yui moans as she grabs the bedsheets tightly. Rito then uses thumbs to open her pussy wide open and watched her juices form.

"Rito-Kun, this position is embarrassing! And don't look at me like that!" Said Yui while closing her eyes while she was blushing red due to being embarrassed that Rito can see her insides as clear as day.

Rito chuckled at this and kept her pussy open while rubbing her clit to make her wetter. Yui was thinking about slapping him but she remembers about how she wanted to do it with him. Yui moaned loudly as she felt her clit being rubbed. Rito watched Yui's pussy getting wetter and wetter as he continued to rub her clit, right to the point where her juices were unable to stay in her pussy and we're flowing out as if it was a waterfall. While still rubbing her clit, Rito places nose on her public hair, shoved his tongue inside of her pussy, and started licking all over her insides, not holding anything back, this made Yui go crazy.

Yui moans out loud as her hands grab the bedsheets tightly. He then began to lick her pussy. With the combination of Rito rubbing her clit and licking her pussy, it was too much for Yui to handle. She was twitching all over the place, which made her breasts to jiggle. However, even with all the twitching, Rito managed to keep licking her pussy, having his tongue in Yui's pussy always. He then placed his nose on Yui's public hair and began to suck on her clit, which made Yui go crazy and to make her thighs to tighten up.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING!" Yui was screams

Rito started licking Yui's pussy again, and Yui ended up clit all over Rito's face, which he licked it all up. Yui was now seen catching her breath and Rito released her from that position. While Yui was catching her breath, Rito walked up to wear her face was and show her the huge bulge inside his pants. Yui flushed her immensely after seeing how hard Rito was. Yui starts stroking his budge then begins pulling his pants down to reveal his hard four inches long and thick dick. Yui giggles again but starts kissing then licks his headpiece first to get a taste. She gets on all fours and keeps licking his top first. Rito then starts stroking her hair. Yui begins sucking his dick's headpiece warmly and starts licking his tip then goes down at his length. Yui then placed Rito's between her breasts and moves them up and down while still sucking on his headpiece. Rito moans slightly and Yui keeps moving her breasts moves up then down for Rito.

"Oh, man! The combination with your mouth and breasts, it's too much!" Said Rito.

Yui keeps sucking his headpiece more.

"I'm going to cums!" Said Rito.

Yui kept sucking his dick more which he shoots his cums inside of her mouth and she pulls out. "Rito promise me that you won't do any shameless things to others... To only me." She was telling him with a nervous and gentle tone.

"That's going to be difficult," said an unknown voice.

Rito and Yui see who it was, and to their surprise, it was Momo, now back to normal. However, she had much longer hair and before, Rito and Yui thought it was Nana since Nana had long hair.

"NANA?!" Asked Rito and Yui in shock, thinking that Momo was Nana.

"Oh no, it's me, Momo," said Momo.

"Momo?! What happened? You didn't have long hair this morning," said.

"You see, while you and Yui were chasing after the skunk of youth, the skunk sprayed Mea, Nana and me, reverting us to our child selves when I reverted into a child, it had me look like what I used to look like when I was five. But after the effects wore off, I reverted to my normal self, however, the long hair stayed.

"I see, by the way, is the skunk's still at large?

"No, Mea, Nana and I managed to catch it. Although I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you Rito-san, catching the skunk was supposed to be your job, not ours," said Momo.

"Um... Sorry about that, I... Um..." Looks at Yui, "Got distracted," said Rito.

"Well nonetheless, I think we need to discuss Rito only staying with you, Kotegawa-san," said Momo.

"You mean... Rito will be my..." Yui was questioning Momo with soft a tone and she was looking at her then Rito.

"Not exactly," said Momo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yui.

"The Harem Plan," smiled Momo.

Rito becomes surprised about the plan and Yui didn't know what she felt about sharing Rito.

"Because as you may have known, many girls are in love with Rito-san," said Momo.

Yui thinks about how many girls are in love with Rito but she wraps around his arm with her breasts touching his arm

 _ **The End**_


	12. Lala's Birthday Part One

_**Lala's Birthday Ceremony Part One**_

 _ **Here's the First Part of One-Shot!**_

 _ **I have to say special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this one-shot and the other one-shots as well. Which this one is going to be the last one-shot I'm going to do but unless Xyaqom or someone gets idea for me to do one then I will hear them out.**_

 _ **Amazing thank you goes to everyone who has read my stories so far!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Final One-Shot and Part One:**_

Two years have passed since the Darkness incident, and everything returned to normal, or Rito's take of normal anyways, if you know what I mean. During the two-year skip, everybody has gotten a little older.

Here is a brief summary of how old the main cast is is. Keep in mind it is a summary of the Yuuki household only.

Rito Yuuki: Eighteen Years Old

Mikan Yuuki: Fourteen Years Old

Lala Deviluke: Seventeen Years Old, but on the verge of turning Eighteen Years Old.

Momo & Nana Deviluke: Sixteen Years Old

Celine: Four Years old: It is unclear exactly how old Celine is, but she looked like she was two years old when she was reborn from her flower form.

Anyways, it was six in the morning, an hour before everyone wakes up to get ready for the day. Rito is seen waking up for the day. The month is July 3rd, four days before Lala's birthday. As Lala's birthday was approaching, Rito is trying to figure out what to give her for her birthday. Anyways, Rito is seen beginning to wake up, here we see that Rito has grown a lot over the last two years, looking more like a man than a teenage boy. Two years ago, he used to be 5'3.5 feet tall and weighed 136 pounds. But now, over the last two years, Rito is now 5'7 feet tall and weighs 160 pounds.

When Rito starts walking up, he finds himself feeling something soft and smooth, and smell something delicious. When Rito opened his eyes, and his vision began to focus, the only thing he could see was a girl's wet pink pussy. The pussy had a small bush of pink pubic hair over it, and pubic hair surrounding it. The pussy was so wet, that it was quivering, and the girl's juices were flowing out of her pussy. When Rito saw this girl's pussy and the color of her hair, he knew it was one out of two people, Momo or Lala. Rito looks up and sees that it Momo, naked with her legs wide open, and her nipples hard as a rock. Turns out that Rito was eating Momo's pussy all night long in his sleep.

Momo's body has developed a lot over the last two years. Over the last two years, Momo went from being 4'9 feet tall to 5'3 feet tall and went from weighing 100 pounds to 115 pounds. When Momo was only fourteen years old, her breast size was a full B, but over the last two years, the size of her breasts increased up to a full D. I would say that she was now a spitting image of Lala when she was sixteen, but I would be lying if I said that. In terms of the body, yes, Lala and Momo's body were almost identical. But in terms of facial looks, they were vastly different. Lala had long pink hair, whereas Momo has short pink hair, and the color of their eyes were all so different, Lala having green eyes and Momo having purple eyes. However, if Momo were to let her hair grow out, and somehow change her eyes to green, she would look exactly like Lala. But because of these small differences between the two sisters, Rito is able to tell the two sisters apart. Momo still had the same hairstyle that she had two years ago during the Darkness incident. In fact, she almost looked exactly like she did when she was fourteen years old. The only difference now is that she is a bit taller, gained a bit more weight to keep up her height so that she wouldn't look like a human skeleton, and her breasts have gotten bigger. Other than those small changes, Momo hasn't changed that much, nor her personality. In fact, over the last two years, Momo has been a lot more forward with Rito.

Anyways, Momo is seen laying on Rito's bed naked, with her legs wide open. During the night, Rito was eating her pussy all night long in his sleep. During that night you managed to make Momo cum a few times. Even after making her cum, Rito would continue to lick her pussy as if there was no tomorrow. It was morning now, and Rito sees what he has been doing in his sleep. He looks at Momo's wet pussy and sees that it was quivering if you looked like she was on the verge of cumming again. Momo was even moaning when she was feeling Rito breathing on her pussy. Rito even smelled the smell that was coming out of her pussy, and it smelled delicious. Half of him wanted to finish what he started.

"R-Rito-S-San..." Moaned Momo, trying to catch her breath.

Being hypnotized find the smell of her pussy, Rito places his nose on Momo's bush of pubic hair and began sucking on her clit, and gently rubbing her pussy with his two fingers with one hand and rubbing her soft smooth belly with the other hand, this made Momo moan loudly.

"AH! OH RITO-SAN!" Moaned Momo, receiving the pleasure from Rito.

Momo's body was jerking around when she was feeling an amazing pleasure, her breasts would bounce and jiggle each time her body moved. Rito smiled behind Momo's bush of pubic hair, knowing that she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He then began to suck on her clit harder, making Momo moan louder, and her thighs to tightening up, and her pussy to get wetter, right to the point where her juices were unable to stay in her pussy.

After a few minutes of sucking on her clit, Momo let out one last loud moan and came all over Rito's face. After Momo came, she began catching her breath. This was probably the best orgasm that she has ever had.

"Morning Momo... So, may I ask what you are doing in my bed?" Rito was asking her.

"M-Morning... R-Rito-san," said Momo, still trying to catch her breath.

Rito starts feeling Momo's breasts, still sneaking into my bed I see," said Rito.

Momo moans, "Of course, your bed is soft and warm, and I get a lot of great service from you," smiled Momo, Rito and Momo kiss while Rito continued to feel her breasts.

During the last two years, Rito and Momo's relationship has advanced, right to the point where they are boyfriend and girlfriend. However, this also is the same with Rito and Lala, as they have also gotten close over the last two years.

Momo moans inside of the kiss and his hands move around to hold her close to him. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate to get some air.

"Rito-san... Did you get your gift to Onee-san?" Momo was questioning him, which he completely forgot about Lala's birthday.

"No, no yet. To be honest, I am completely stumped at what to give her," said Rito.

"Well, you could give her the first time," Momo tells Rito with teasing tone.  
Rito turns intense red because he and Lala were talking doing it. But they always get nervous about doing it.

"Well, we have talked about it," said Rito.

Momo smiles at her boyfriend and she pushes herself onto him. She brought memories when Rito first hugged her and how he comforted her when she was down.

"Momo!" Said Rito when Momo got on top of him.

"What is it?" Momo looks up at him and becomes scared of him.

"Sorry to scare you, you caught me off guard when you bounced on me," said Rito.

Momo lays her head down on top of his chest and she was smiling when his hand strokes her hair softly.

"We should get ready for the day before everyone wakes up," said Rito.

"Yes Rito-san," said Momo.

Momo gets dressed and heads back to her room, but not before teasing Rito her bubble shaped butt. Rito turns bright red but remembers about Momo was his girlfriend, which she always advance with teasing parts.

Later, Rito is seen heading downstairs to use the bathroom. However, when Rito heads towards the bathroom, the bathroom door opens up, revealing to be Lala at the other end, who just finished having a shower. However, she wasn't using her towel to cover up her semi-wet naked body. When Rito saw Lala naked, his face turned red and steam was coming out of his head.

Lala has grown a lot over the last two years. Two years ago, she used to be 5'4 feet tall and weighed 111 pounds. But now she is 5'6 and weighs 130 pounds. Her breast size also increased, she used to be a full C cup, but now she's a full Double D. When Rito saw Lala in her naked glory, he instantly got hard. She also had more of a bush than Momo.

"Ah, there's nothing greater than having a shower to start the day," said Lala as she stretched her arms, making her breasts bounce, she then saw Rito, "Oh, morning Rito," waved Lala happily, making her breasts jiggle.

"Morning Lala," Rito responds back to Lala with a gentle tone and smiles at her.

Over the two years, Rito got used to seeing Lala being naked and she steps over then hugs him out of nowhere. He was caught off guard. When Lala hugged Rito, she felt the bulge inside his boxers, which made her giggle.

Lala giggles, "What do we have here?" Asked Lala, rubbing Rito's dent inside his boxers, making him harder.

"Lala... What are you doing?" Rito was asking her.

Lala giggled, "We can't have you walk around the house looking like this, you might scare the others," smiled Lala while rubbing his dent.

"Rito grunted in the pleasure, "You might be right, but how can we get rid of this?" Asked Rito, playing dumb.

Lala giggled, "I may know a way to help you, but you'll need to enter the bathroom with me," said Lala, smiling seductively.

Rito pulls Lala up to her feet and kisses her passionately. He pushes her into the bathroom with her large double D breasts into his chest. They enter the bathroom and lock the door behind them. While kissing, Lala took off Rito's shirt and threw it away. Rito's arms were getting tired of holding Lala up, so he placed her down, next she went down on her knees and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard 5.5 inches long and four inches thick dick to Lala, but the amount of pubic hair he had made it look like he was only four inches long.

Two years ago, Rito used to be only four inches long. But it seems that time has been kind to him and granted him to have his dick to grow one and a half inches. When Lala saw how hard Rito was, she giggled.

"Even though I have seen your penis so many times now, looking at it still fascinates me," smiled Lala as she was rubbing on his length.

"Lala," Rito grunted of pleasure with her silky hands rubs his length up then down.

Lala them began to lick the tip of Rito's dick first, then she began licking all over his headpiece, began sucking on it, and soon went deeper. Rito strokes her hair softly and enjoys the feeling of his dick inside of her mouth. Lala then began to increase the skill of sucking on his dick, not holding anything back. Rito moaned of pleasure and starts rubbing her backside warmly.

"Shit, I'm already cumming!" Said Rito.

Lala begins deepthroating his dick more and deeply. Soon Rito let out another grunt and came inside Lala's mouth. Lala swallows his cum and kisses Rito again as his hands found her nice bubble butt. Soon, Rito had Lala to lay on the floor with her legs wide open. He then began feeling her breasts up, moving them around and kissing her soft smooth belly. Her bellybutton then caught his attention. Rito started running his finger on her bellybutton, making her giggle. Rito then began kissing and licking Lala's bellybutton, making her giggle and moan at the same time. Rito goes down to Lala's light pink tight pussy and his fingers were stretched her pussy open. He places his nose on her pubic hair and begins kissing and licks her pussy lightly at first then gets a bit more intense with his licking. This made Lala moan loudly. Rito's finger rubs her clit and licks her pussy bit more with Lala's breasts bounces up then down, all while her pussy was beginning to get wet. Rito looks up at Lala and kisses her again on the lips awhile his hands wrap around her waist. He then began moving back down to her pussy. Rito licks her clit while fingering her pussy with two fingers hard and deep. This was making Lala lose her mind.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Screamed Lala.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Lala, are you almost done having a shower?" It was Mikan.

"Yes, I am," Lala was telling Mikan with a gentle tone and Rito pulls away from her. He puts his shirt and boxers back on and Lala hugs him again.

A little later, everyone is seen meeting at the dinner table having breakfast, are we see what everyone else looks like after the two-year skip. Mikan was now fourteen years old. Appearance-wise, she hasn't changed that much, she was still 4'9 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds. However, her breasts have grown in a bit. Two years ago, Mikan used to be a 32 A, but now she is a 34 B. Time has been kind to Mikan. Unfortunately for Nana time has not been kind to her at all. Nana has not changed one bit over the last two years. She was still 4'9 feet tall and weighed ninety pounds and was still chest less. While Momo's body was developing, and getting a bit taller, and looking more like a woman, Nana stayed the same, looking like a child. Nana was wondering what was wrong with her, what was it that she was doing wrong? What was Momo's secret to looking more of a woman? And to make matters worse, Mikan, who used to have the same size of breasts as Nana, now had breasts of her own. What gives, what was their secret?! What was she doing wrong?! Because Momo has developed so much during the last two years, Nana has grown to resent Momo, and has grown extremely jealous of her. And to matters even much worse, their older sister, Lala has also developed a lot, since her breasts have gotten bigger. Lala was now a spitting image of their mother, minus the green eyes of course. In fact, if Lala were to have purple eyes, people would easily be confusing Lala for their mother, Sophie Michaela Deviluke.

"Morning everyone." Rito was telling everyone with a bright smile and walking towards the dinner table.

"Morning Rito, breakfast is just about ready," said Mikan.

"Thanks, Mikan," Rito and Mikan shares a clap of their hands.

Rito and Mikan have grown to siblings but they rarely act like a married couple. But they decline it every time which Celine was their daughter between them.

While they were having breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

Rito gets up from his seat and goes to see who it was. Opens the front door and he smiles, revealing to be Zastin.  
"Hello Rito, am not interrupting anything, am I?

"No, you're not and you're welcome. come in," Rito was inviting him inside of his home with a warm smile.

Over the last two years, Rito and the gang taught Zastin how to use doors and knock on them, teaching him some manners.

"Is Lala-sama and her sisters here?" Asked Zastin.

"They are in the dining room." Rito was telling Zastin with a soft tone, which Zastin went to the dining room and sees three princesses of Deviluke.

"Hello princesses, it has been a while," said Zastin.

"Hello, Zastin," Lala says as her breasts bounce up and down, which Zastin felt something inside of his pants. He turns away from the princesses because he knew about his duties come first.

"I have important news to tell you guys," said Zastin.

Rito goes to the dining room and stands at the doorway of the hallway, which he was staying quiet to hear the important news.

"As many of you may already know, princess Lala's eighteenth birthday is just around the corner. Now what makes this birthday more special than all the other birthdays in the past, is because Lala is going to be officially be known as a woman in planet Deviluke. There is going to be a huge ceremony for this occasion. Because of this, Lala and her siblings must attend the ceremony. Once princess Lala turns eighteen, and after the ceremony, princess Lala will be recognized as a woman instead of a teenager. And because she is a princess, this will bring great respect towards the Deviluke family," explained Zastin.

"Is Rito allowed to come?" Asked Lala.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your father is allowing you to pick three people to come with you for the ceremony," said Zastin.

Rito was wondering what Momo told about them doing it which he looks at Lala. Then he was getting up and take a walk to clear his mind.

"And because Rito is princess Lala's husband-to-be, he is also required to give her a present," explained Zastin.

Rito stops in his tracks but he doesn't know what to get Lala for her birthday. He was going to go through town and try to figure what to get her.

While in town, Rito is seen at the market, trying to look for the perfect gift for Lala.

"Having problems?" A voice sounds off from his right side.

Rito looks behind him and sees Risa behind him.

The last two years have been kind to Risa. Her breasts used to be a 36B, but over the last two years, her breasts have gotten bigger, up to a 38C. She's also gotten nice curves in all the right places. Her hair has grown behind her backside, and she was smiling at Rito. Her outfit was a white shirt with eight buttons, two of them were undone, showing off some cleavage, and was wearing a dark blue skirt that went down above her thighs. If she would bend down, then her nice bubble shaped butt will show to anyone. She was wearing a pair of black lace panties under her skirt and flipflops.

"Oh, hey Risa," said Rito.

Risa smiles and pressing her breasts into his chest with teasing smile as she says, "What's wrong darling?"

Rito blushes hard when Risa said that.

"D-Darling?!" Asked Rito blushing hard

"Yes... Is there something bothering you?" Risa questions Rito with a soft tone.

Rito wasn't used to having Risa calling him darling. Sure, they fooled around a couple of times during the last two years, but he didn't think that they were a couple. Either way, Risa has gone beautiful over the last few years. Rito began to check Risa out, checking out how much cleavage she was showing off and how much of her leg she was showing off.

"Um... nothing really, but I can't help but notice what you're wearing," said Rito, looking at Risa's cleavage.

Risa giggled, "Do you like what you see?" Asked Risa.

Rito then undid one of Risa's buttons, "Yes I do," he undid another button, "It looks good on you," he undid another button, "I like how you're your showing off your cleavage," said Rito as he undid another button.

"Thank you," said Risa as Rito undid another button.

Rito successfully undid five out of eight buttons on Risa's shirt to cover her shirt. Because two out of the eight-button were already undone when she walked up to Rito, and because of Rito already undid four buttons, Risa only had one button on her shirt that was still intact, meaning she was showing off a lot more cleavage then she was previously. Risa was not wearing a bra under her shirt, and because of her mostly unbuttoned shirt was showing off a great deal of her cleavage, her hard pink nipples were barely covered.

"It looks like you're not wearing a bra today," said Rito as he shifted Risa's shirt to make her hard pink nipple show, this made Risa giggle.

Risa takes his hand to take them to the hotel room and mess around again. But this time she wanted to take Rito to next level if that's alright with him. The hotel manager was quite annoyed to see them again since all they do is fool around once they come in here.

"Seriously... You two again?" The manager was telling Rito and Risa were holding each other, "Don't you two have anywhere else to go?!" Asked the manager.

"No, besides we are in love," Rito was telling the manager which Risa agrees with him

"But I just had the sheets cleaned," wined the manager.

Rito shows five hundred yen for him to see, which the manager was smiling at cash.

"Enjoy your stay sir and ma'am." The manager places the key for Rito and Risa to have a room together for the day.

Rito and Risa head up the stairs to their room. Risa head up first with Rito following her, allowing him to see up her skirt. Rito then pulled Risa's panties down to see her bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy. We see that Risa has never shaved her pussy before, as she has a bush of dirty blond pubic hair over her pink pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Risa giggled when Rito took off her panties. Rito then started kissing and licking Risa's butt and rubbing her pussy while taking off her flipflops and moving her panties out of the way. Risa moans slightly, she grabs Rito by the hand and takes them to their assigned room. They enter their room and Risa pushes Rito on the bed and kisses. While they kiss, Rito grabs Risa's butt and spreads it. Risa moans slightly as her hands take her shirt and throw it away to reveals her bouncing breasts and hard pink nipples for Rito to see and takes Rito's shirt off. Rito starts sucking on her nipples as he takes off her skirt and throws it away, now making her naked. Risa moans loudly as her hands the bedsheets tightly as she was enjoying the feeling. Rito begins licks Risa's hard pink nipples and his hands take a hold of her butt tightly.

"Oh Rito," moaned Risa.

Rito then rolls them over, making Risa lay on her back on the bed. Rito then opened her legs to look at her hairy pussy, he then began rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly and wet. Rito licks her clit again then goes down to her pussy and strokes her breasts together. Rito then licks his way up to Risa's belly and starts licking her bellybutton.

Risa giggles and moaned slightly as she nods then she says "Rito... I have to tell you something."

"Huh, and what's that?" Asked Rito.

"I love you and I'm not teasing you at all. I really do love you and I want to be part of your harem, Rito-kun." She was confessing to Rito.

Rito was shocked when he heard this and his face turned red, "H-Harem, what makes you think I have a..."

"Don't play dumb Rito, I've seen how close you, Lala and Momo have gotten over the last few years, you two are pretty much lovers," said Risa.

"Well, yes... But it's not really a harem," explained Rito.

"Then would you count me as one of your lovers please," Risa then places her hands onto his cheek softly.

"Sure," said Rito, and they kissed.

Risa glances up at Rito, which she takes off his pants and begins sucking his tip first the travels downwards of his length. Rito strokes Risa's hair while he enjoys the blowjob. Risa licks his length and sucks his tip next then goes down his length, and slowly increases the pace. Rito moaned of pleasure and strokes her backside warmly

"You're doing great," said Rito.

"Thanks, Darling." Risa was telling her.

She then continued. Rito grunts of pleasure and he was looking at her round butt looks amazing. Risa then got into a sixty-nine position, having her pussy at Rito's face. Rito kisses and licks her pussy with his hands grabs her butt tightly and starts licking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Risa moans loudly of the licking of her pussy feels amazing. Rito then began rubbing Risa's anus while licking her pussy.

"OH RITO!" Moaned Risa, feeling an amazing pleasure.

Soon Risa couldn't take it anymore and come all over Rito's face.

"I want you to put it inside of me please!" Risa was asking for it now.

"R-Really?" Asked Rito, who wasn't so sure about it.

Risa nods and kisses him again. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate.

"Look, Risa, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm ready," said Rito, who wanted to save his first time with Lala.

"I understand and I can wait for next time," Risa tells Rito with a warm tone.

She then gets off him. Risa teases Rito by picking her clothes up from the floor which her nice butt shows to him.

"By the way, do you know a good present for Lala?" Asked Rito while spanking Risa's butt.

"Oh... I don't know. Actually." Risa smiles at him and whispers in Rito about giving Lala an engagement ring.

"An engagement rings?" Asked Rito.

Risa nods at him Rito began thinking about it, "That's a bit expensive don't you think?" Asked Rito.

Risa dropped everything and stood in front of Rito, all in her naked glory, "It doesn't have to be expensive, it's the thought that counts. If Lala really does love you, she'll understand," said Risa.

Rito couldn't believe Risa is giving encouragement since all she does is tease him.

Rito then began feeling Risa's breasts with one hand.

"I have to admit, I never thought I would hear encouragement from you," said Rito.

"I'm just trying to give you support and give you some confidence. Besides, girl love a man that has confidence, it turns them on," said Risa.

"Really now?" Rito was asking her and Risa sits down at his laps with her pussy rubbing against his dick.

This made Rito hard when he felt his hard dick being rubbed by her pussy.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take your first time away from you." Risa was telling Rito with a cheerful smile, She continued to rub her pussy on his dick.

"Risa," Rito grunts of pleasure which he wanted to do it and thrust her pussy like there's no tomorrow for them.

Soon, Rito let out a loud moan and came all over Risa's butt.

"Oh sweet." Risa was telling her boyfriend

"Did you like that?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I did," Risa responds back to Rito.

"That's good," said Risa.

After they finished and got themselves cleaned up, they got dressed and started heading downstairs.

Rito sees Risa with a bright smile, and he smiled back at her.

The Manager says "Did you enjoy your stay?

"Yes, we did," said Risa hugging Rito.

 _"Great, knowing these two, I have to clean the sheets again,_ " said the manager in his thoughts.

Rito was blushing because her breasts were touching his arm with his lips forms warm smile. Later, Rito and Risa are seen heading to the jewelry store to buy an engagement ring for Lala. After they arrive, they began looking around for the perfect ring for Lala. Risa sees the different types of rings which she first notices light pink jewel with a light silver ring attached to it.

Risa calls out "Rito... How about this?"

Rito walks over and sees the ring, "Wow, it's beautiful, it literally screams her name," said Rito.

An old man walks over to greets them and sees the ring as he says, "I see you have found a ring, son?"

"Yes, we have, I just want to know what the price for it is," said Rito.

The ring was going to being fifty thousand yen, but the old man sees how his wife used to love helping people and giving them a chance.

"How about I give it to you for five thousand-yen, son." The old man was showing a respectful smile towards Rito.

"Wow, really?!" Asked Rito in shock.

The old man nods at Rito and throws the black box for free, which he puts it in front of Rito. "Do it when you feel your heart ready for it, son." He was giving some advice for Rito to accept Lala's love because she was the greatest thing that happened to him.

Later, Rito and Risa are seen walking back to the Yuuki home.

"Wow, what a lucky break that you got," said Risa.

"You're telling me," Rito was telling Risa with a soft tone

Soon, they arrive at the Yuuki house, and they see everyone packing up to go to Planet Deviluke.

Rito packed his bags ready for the trip and sees the black box then puts it in his pocket before Lala could see it.

"Hey Rito," said Lala behind him.

"Hi, sweetie... What's going on?" Rito was surprised by her appearance.

"Are you ready to leave?" Asked Lala.

Rito nods being nervous around her

What's wrong Rito?" Asked Lala, seeing that Rito looked nervous."I just never been to your home Planet before." Rito was telling her

"Don't worry, it's not all that different from Earth," said Lala.

"Oh, I see," Rito nods at her which he thinks about not having another accident like the time he took Sophie's veil off.

A little later, Lala is seen getting into contact with some of her friends. Zastin had told Lala that she could bring three friends with her to planet Deviluke, other than Rito and Mikan since they were considered as family. Lala was planning on inviting Risa, Mio, and Haruna.

At Haruna's home, Haruna has seen home alone, fixing up some lunch. Haruna hasn't changed all that much in the last two years. However, she was now 5'5 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds, and was now a 34 C. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a small dark blue mini-skirt, and if we look up her skirt, we see that she wasn't wearing any panties since we can see her amazing round butt and hairy pussy. Haruna then bends down to get something from the lower covered, making her butt and pussy exposed. When Haruna bends down, her but opened up a bit, making her anus exposed. Just then, her phone began to ring.

Haruna goes and picks her phone up then says, "Hi Lala."

"Hey Haruna, how are you?" Asked Lala.

"I'm doing good. Is something wrong?" She was asking her best friend.

Haruna then took her phone and walked to the couch and sat on it. When Haruna sat on the couch, she left her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to get a good look at her pussy. Haruna has never shaved down there before, so she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. The skirt that she was wearing was so small, that it couldn't cover her bush when she sat down.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, but I do have some good news," said Lala.

"What is it?" Haruna was asking her best friend with a cheerful smile.

Haruna then began to explain Haruna about the ceremony about being acknowledged as a woman in planet Deviluke.

Haruna was surprised to hear about that and smiles about her best friend.

"Wow, really?" Asked Haruna.

Lala explains the rest about wanting Haruna to go with them

"Really? You want me to go with you?" Asked Haruna.

"That's if you can." Lala was asking the simple request.

"Well, when are you planning on leaving?" Asked Lala.

"We are going to be leaving tomorrow at 1:00," said Lala.

"Okay, yeah, I can make it," said Haruna.

Lala smiles as she got her best friend to come along with them.

"Sweet, I'll see tomorrow then, be sure to pack up the things that you will be needing, cause we won't be back on Earth for a while," said Lala.

"You got it," Haruna responds back and she was beginning to wonder about if she should talk with Rito or not.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Haruna," said Lala, and hangs up.

Haruna gathers her clothes for the trip, but she was happy for Rito and Lala got together.

After talking to Haruna, Lala then calls Mio. Mio hasn't changed all that much over the last two years, but her breasts have gotten bigger, to a 36 B, and now has a bubble shaped butt. She is still a playful and nice person. Mio was laying on her bed watching tv. She was wearing a red tank top that didn't cover her belly and was over her bellybutton and back short shorts. Mio opened her legs, revealing that her shorts barely covered her pussy, and she was not wearing any panties under her shorts. When Mio opened her legs, we see that her shorts barely covered her pussy, as the pubic hair surrounding it was exposed. When Mio's phone rang, she reached over to answer it, making her shorts to shift to the left, revealing her tight pink pussy.

Mio answers her phone and says, "Hey Lala."

"Hey, Mio, how are you?" Asked Lala.

"I'm doing good," Mio answers back.

"That's good," said Lala.

"So, what's up?" Asked Mio.

"Well, I'm celebrating my birthday back on my home planet... I was wondering if you like to go with us?" Lala was asking her.

Wow, really? Sure, I would love to come," said Mio.

Lala cheers for her friends were coming with them

"When are you leaving?" Asked Mio.

"Tomorrow," Lala tells her with a soft tone.

"Okay, I'll be there," said Mio

Lala cheers her friends were coming with them.

Rito was happy for Lala that she had her friends coming to Planet Deviluke.

Lala went to get ready which she wanted to get everything ready for the trip. Rito went to his bedroom and opens the box then says, "Oh you got this... Tell her how you feel."

Just then, there was a knock on his door, "Rito-san," said Momo in the other end. Rito hides the black box inside of his pocket and "Yes what is it, Momo?"

Momo comes in, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Asked Momo.

"Sort of," Rito replies back to her

"What do you mean?" Asked Momo.

"Well?" Rito takes the black box out for Momo to see it.

Momo's eyes then start beaming when she saw the black box

"Is that what I think it is?!" Asked Momo.

"Yes but I don't know how to ask her," Rito was telling her.

"I know how!" Said Momo, with her eyes beaming with joy.

"How?" Rito was asking her with a gentle tone and he was hoping she has the right answer.

"You ask her to marry you during supper after the ceremony," said Momo.

"I see... Is okay if I practice with you, Momo?" Rito was asking her.

Momo began blushing hard when Rito asked her that.

"Please, or I might mess up," Rito was telling her with the request.

Rito becomes surprised by Momo's surprised expression.

"Um... Okay... said Momo, still blushing.

Rito takes the chair out for Momo to sit down as he was clearing his throat then he speaks, "I will just your name Momo because it would be confusing if I used Lala's name," She nods, "Momo... I have known you for couple years now and I want to spend the rest of days to get know you and show that I love you... so will you do me the honors and marry me?" Rito was asking Momo but she was starting cry out of happiness. He was hoping she remembers this practice only.

"Yes Rito, I will marry you! Said Momo, hugging him and Rito hugs her back.

Momo then remembered that this was only practice.

"Oh, sorry Rito-san, I completely forgot that this was only practice," said Momo, backing away from Rito. "I actually got you something so you can remember this moment." Rito takes out a golden with a clear crystal ring. It was a promise ring between them. Momo began crying when she saw the ring.

"How about we make it a promise." Rito was telling Momo that someday they'll get married. But he wants to marry Lala first because they are together.

Momo nods and hugs Rito and kisses him. Rito kisses Momo back then places her top if the bed as his hands moves up and grabs her breasts tightly. Which she moans inside the kiss. Rito then pulls her light pink dress over her breasts, making them bounce.

"Not wearing a bra today, Momo?" Asked Rito, feeling her bare breasts.

"That's because my dress comes with a bra," moaned Momo.

Rito bends down to starts swirling his tongue around her right nipples while squeezing her other nipple hard, which she moans and takes off Rito's shirt. Rito then licks his way down to her belly, took off her dress and pulled down her pink panties and opened her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy. Momo began blushing when she saw Rito starring at her pussy, which made her pussy wet and quiver. Rito then placed his nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy like there was no tomorrow, this made Momo moan loudly. Rito loved licking Momo's pussy, it smelled and tasted delicious, he could lick it all day if he could. Rito swirls his tongue around her pussy, adding more pleasure to her, and making her wet. Rito continues licking her pussy a bit more and starts feeling her breasts. Momo was moaning like crazy, feeling Rito's licking skills. Rito places himself on Momo kisses and licks her hard nipples while she strokes his hair. After sucking on Momo's nipples, Rito starts kissing his way back to her pussy, but not before giving her bellybutton a kiss. Momo giggles when Rito was kissing her belly.

Rito then licked his way back down to Momo's pussy and began to lick it, making her moan slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Momo's pussy up in order to lick inside of her, Momo started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub inside Momo's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub Momo's clit, giving a huge jolt into Momo's body and making her moan even more. Rito continued to rub Momo's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Momo crazy.

"OH MY GOD! RITO-SAN! YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Moaned Momo.

With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Momo was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly, and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rito noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Momo moan very loud. Momo continued to moan and get wetter. Momo's thighs began getting tighter. Rito continued to lick Momo's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Momo's thighs were at it's tightest and she was about to reach her climax. This was better than the pleasure that she got in the morning.

"RITO-SAN, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Momo.

Rito stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Momo let out one last moan and came all over Rito's face. Rito licks the juices from his face and from her pussy and smiles.

"Did you like that Momo?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, it was amazing!" Said Momo, catching her breath.

Rito then stands up, showing Momo the huge dent inside his pants. Momo's eyes turned into hearts and gasped in joy when she saw that Rito was hard. She quickly got off Rito's bed, went down on her knees and pulled down his pants, revealing his hard six-inch dick. Momo giggled when she saw it pop out and began rubbing it with her soft smooth hands, making him harder. Rito grunts of pleasure which her smooth skin was running against his hard dick. She licks her lips first then begins kissing his tip and swirls her tongue around his headpiece, this made Rito grunt in pleasure. Momo looks up to see if Rito was enjoying the pleasure as she proceeds to suck his tip with her mouth then slowly allows his hardness enter her mouth. This made Rito grunt when he felt the warmness in Momo's mouth. Momo was enjoying having Rito's dick inside if her mouth which she begins sucking his dick a little more hard and deeper

"Oh Momo, you're so good," moaned Rito.

Momo starts deepthroating his dick as she begins showing her nice round butt to Rito. She began feeling how hard he was getting inside his mouth. Momo flicks his tip with her tongue as she was wondering if Rito wants more.

"Shit, I think I'm cumming..." Moaned Rito.

Momo continues pleasure by sucking his dick more. Momo then wraps her arms around Rito's waist to prevent him from pulling out and picked up the pack on her sucking and licking abilities. Rito shots his cum inside of her mouth and the taste was sweet for Momo. Rito becomes super sensitive when he came inside Momo's mouth.

"I wish we can do it but I bet you want to do it with Onee-san." Momo was telling Rito with a gentle tone.

"You can tell?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, you two do love each other, and no doubt you two will want to do it when you ask her to marry you," explained Momo.

Rito nods and then lift Momo up, has him sit on his lap, Momo then wraps her arms around Rito's neck and starts kissing him some more. However, before they could go any further...

"Hey beast, have you seen," said Nana as she enters his room, but stops mid-sentence when she saw Rito and Momo making out, "WHAT THE FUCK?! Screamed Nana.

Rito and Momo stop what they were doing then scream, "NANA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Screamed Nana.

We were having a good time together," Momo was telling her twin sister.

"A GOOD TIME?! Screamed Nana.

"What going up in here," asked Mikan who walked in after hearing screaming, she then sees Momo and Rito together, "WHAT THE HELL MOMO!"

Mikan then pulled Momo away from Rito while Nana put Rito into a chokehold.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP HARASSING RITO!" Screamed Mikan.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed Nana, choking the lights out of Rito.

Rito found a way out of this which he begins tickling Nana to release him from her grasps.

"Hey l, not fair!" Said Rito as he begins tickling her bare feet, making her have a laughing fit.

Rito was tickling Nana's bare feet which she was laughing more. He was starting to smile

"Please, stop! Laughed Nana.

Rito runs away from Nana with Mikan and Momo shakes their heads on how Rito has escaped her grasps. He was happy but Rito treated Nana as a little sister.

Nana begins catching her breath when Nana was released by Rito.

"Get back here!" Nana was chasing after Rito, but he was hiding away from her. He was laughing because this was a fun game he used to play with Celine or just wanted to get away from Nana for the day.

"Damn it, where did she go?" Asked Nana.

Rito sneaks behind Nana and taps her shoulder to scare her by saying "Nana!"

Nana jumps back and lands on her butt when Rito scared her.

"Your so mean." Nana was telling Rito

Rito walks over to Nana to help her up, but Nana's vision focuses on Rito's dick, which was still hard. Rito was still naked and didn't have time to get his clothes back on. When Rito walked over to Nana to help her up, the headpiece of his hard dick touched her lips. Seeing how big it was, and that it was touching her mouth, her face turned dark red, steam was coming out of her head and her eyes turned blank. Nana then let out a loud scream, which was loud enough for the whole city to hear.

Rito covers his ears and says, "What the hell?"

Rito's dick then entered Nana's mouth when she was screaming, which caught her off guard.

Nana then pulls out and slaps Rito across the face.  
"PERVERTED BEAST!" Shouted Nana.

"I didn't do anything, you animal girl!" Rito was calling her a name back.

"YOU PUT THAT "THING" IN MY MOUTH!" Screamed Nana while pointing at Rito's hard dick.

"You did that yourself... I was trying to help you up." Rito was telling her the tr

Mikan then came over and broke the two up.  
" Okay you two, break it up," said Mikan, separating Rito and Nana.

Rito was going to Nana off, but he remembers about his present, which was still in his bedroom, he then goes back to his bedroom.

"Oh, my Rito, I never thought I would see you walking around naked!" Said Lala, blushing hard when she saw Rito walking around the house naked.

"Don't get wrong the idea about this!" Rito was telling her.

Rito then hurried back to his room to get dressed and hid the box that hid the ring inside and then got dressed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Lala's Birthday Part Two

_**Lala's Birthday Ceremony – Part 2**_

 _ **Here's the new part for Lala's Birthday Celebration!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to build this part and please check out his stories when you see it.**_

 _ **This is nearly the longest part that we typed together, but I love working with Xyaqom because he's amazing writer!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual Content will make appearance in this part too!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Part 2:**_

It was the next day, it was 11:30 AM and everybody was rushing to get ready to leave for Planet Deviluke.

Rito was holding the black box inside of his hands and breathes in then out. He was trying to convince himself to go through it and ask Lala the big question in their lives.

Zastin was waiting outside for everybody so that they can go to planet Deviluke.

Rito takes his large black pack and starts leaving to the ship with Lala talking to everyone. Beautiful was just one word he can tell about Lala.

Zastin: Is everyone ready?

"Yes, we are." Rito sees everyone was ready to go and smiles at them. He goes to his seat and sits down with his outfit was a dark blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Does everybody have what they need? Because we're not going to be back on Earth for a while," said Zastin.

Everyone says "Yes!"

"Alright, head on in," said Zastin.

Rito sneaks glances at Lala as she felt someone was watching then his head looks away from her.

After Zastin got into the ship, he ordered his men to take off.

"Yes, sir!" Zastin's man pushes the buttons and the ship takes off into dark blue skies.

"Alright, we will be at planet Deviluke in two days. If anybody needs anything let me know," said Zastin.

Everyone gets stable and Rito gets up onto his feet to starts walking to a private room. He then starts catching his breath. Rito goes to sit down at the chair and begins thinking about how to calm down.

"Is everything okay, Rito-san?" Asked Momo.

Momo was wearing a short black dress that went down to her hips. Meaning if she were to bend down her nice round butt, which was on the verge of becoming a bubble-shaped, would be exposed for everyone to see. She also had dark green outlines around her dress and was showing half of her cleavage. Momo has modified her Deviluke dress, she modified it to have half of her cleavage show and her bellybutton to show. However, if we look up her dress, we see that Momo was not wearing any pussy, apparently, she forgot to put some on.

"Momo what are you wearing?" Asked Rito, shocked to see Momo was showing off so much skin and cleavage.

"What don't you like it?" She twirls herself around with her butt and pussy was showing

"I never said that it does look good on you, but," he starts rubbing her shoulders and rubs his way down to her breast, "Don't you think it's a little early to be wearing a dress?" He starts running his fingers on her exposed cleavage, "Especially a dress that is so revealing?" Asked Rito now pulling her dress down slightly to show her hard pink nipples.

Momo moans lightly as her breasts bounces of freedom

"you're obviously not aware of that planet Deviluke is notorious for having a woman wear revealing dresses," giggled Momo.

Rito kisses and licks her hard nipples which he was going to continue with Momo.

After making Momo's nipples hard and wet, he then began do go down on his knees where he came face-to-face to her bellybutton.

"I see that your dress is in tighten your bellybutton," said Rito was rubbing it, which tickled.

Momo giggles and shows warm smile for Rito to see. She starts unzipping her dress for Rito takes it off.

Rito then pulled mamas dress down making her be at her naked glory. He noticed that Mama was not wearing any panties under her dress, nor has he shaved down there.

"How naughty of you, you're not wearing any panties," said Rito as he was stroking Momo's bush of pubic hair.

"Yes, I'm so bad that I forget to put panties on." Momo steps out of her dress

Rito then began rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly and her pussy to get wet.

"Rito-san... That feels so good!" Momo was moaning more which she wanted it inside of her.

Rito then put his nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy and shoved his tongue inside. Momo moans loudly as she was enjoying the moment with her boyfriend. While licking Momo's pussy, Rito grabbed her butt and spreads it, using his middle finger from his right hand he starts rubbing her anus. Momo moans loudly as she was feeling amazing as she was going to try and keep it down fo she didn't want anyone to look into the sound.

"Rito-san, we should go somewhere more private," Moaned Momo.

Rito nods at Momo and takes her hand into his own. Which they go to the bedroom. After they enter the room, they start making out.

Momo takes Rito's shirt off and pushes herself against him. Rito then picks Momo up and places her on the bed. Momo opens her legs for Rito and he strokes Momo's bush of pubic hair and starts eating her pussy. Momo moans loudly as her hand strokes his hair softly then she says "AHHH! OH YES!" Rito smiles and starts sucking on her clit. Momo was grabbing the bed sheets tightly as she was feeling really good with him.

Rito then opened Momo's pussy using his thumbs to look into her insides, he then used his index finger to rub her clit, making Momo moans loudly and her juices flowing out of her pussy at a rapid will rate. Momo's body was twitching all over the place, making her breasts to jiggle and bounce. However, the more Momo's body twitched the faster Rito rubbed her clit.

"Rito-san, I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Momo.

Rito smiles behind her bush of pubic hair and continues to suck on Momo's clit, until she let out a loud moan and came all over his face, which he drank her juices.

"Rito-san... Would you like to do it with me?" Momo gets up and takes a condom for Rito. She was showing her nice butt to him.

"Where did you get that condom?" Asked Rito.

"I put some with us," Momo tells Rito with teasing tone and lays down in missionary position

But before Rito could do anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Rito was asking the question.

"Rito, you're needed," said Mikan from the other end.

"Oh okay then." Rito gets dressed which Momo was thinking about having some fun, then, she says "Mikan... Can you help me with something." He was surprised by her request

"Wait, Momo is in here with you?! Asked Momo to Rito.

Rito got dressed and sneaks out of the bedroom with Momo speaks "Can you help me with something Mikan?"

"What is it, and what is Rito doing in there with you?" Asked Mikan.

puts a light pink nightgown and she opens the door then "Rito isn't here and just us." Momo was telling Mikan.

"Um... Okay, can I help you though?" Said Mikan, blushing when Momo so so close to her and her breasts touching her's. Momo's breasts pushed against Mikan's breasts then Momo looks at her.

Momo pulls Mikan into the room and kisses her on the lips passionately. Mikan was shocked at the kiss. Momo's hands travel to under Mikan's skirts and grab her butt while still kissing her and she pulls down her pink panties and threw them away.

Soon Mikan pulls Momo away.

"Momo, what the hell are you doing?!" Asked a blushing Mikan Momo took off her skirt and threw it away.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-san... but you such a beautiful girl." Momo starts placing herself to kiss and licks Mikan's clit.

"AH!" Moaned Mikan.

Momo pushes Mikan down onto the bed and she begins licking her tight pussy as Rito returns to his seat.

"Ah, Rito, thank you for coming," said Zastin.

Rito nods and Zastin notices Mikan and Momo haven't come back which he speaks "Where are Momo and Mikan?"

"I thought they were with you," said Zastin.

"They are busy right now but you can go and check on them if you want to." Rito was telling Zastin which he remembers the time he saw Momo and Nanan nearly naked. Zastin fainted from a nosebleed.

Um, I'd rather not, but anyways I need to talk to you about the twins," said Zastin.

"The twins?" Rito wasn't following him

"How is their education coming along? Not just for Earth, but for their home planet as well, are they keeping up with their education as they promised?"

"Wait, the twins promised to keep up with their education?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, it was a bit of a compromise from their father, shortly after the fiasco when they escaped from their home planet to avoid their studies, their father made a deal with them, they promised him to keep up with their education," said Zastin.

"I see," said Rito.

"So are they?" Asked Zastin.

"I know Momo is, but I don't think Nana is," said Rito being honest.

Zastin sighs, "I was afraid you were going to say that," said Zastin.

"What do you mean?" Rito was asking him.

"Look, you didn't hear this from me, but Gid is planning on a last-ditch effort to convince Lala that she's making a mistake by marrying you. And that is by making you and the others take a test. This test is to root out the dumbest of the group. I fear that if Nana hasn't been keeping up with her studying, her grade for the test is going to be miserable," said Zastin.

"What's the test over?" Rito was asking Zastin about the test because he was going to help Nana again. The times he has helped her in friendship with Mea and it has only earned him headlock from her but he didn't mind if he helped her.

"The test has 100 questions and has a mix of everything, Math, English, Science, you mean it," explained Zastin.

Rito was going to being good at it but his head turns to sees Nana was playing around with her D-Dial up.

"Hey Nana, said Rito.

"What is it beast," said Nana.

"There's a test coming up in Deviluke and I just don't want to see you fall at it... So how would you say if I help you study." Rito was making an offer but she could turn him down.

"Wait, there's going to be a test?" Asked Nana.

"You didn't know about it?" Rito was surprised about it

She shakes her head.

"I guess... I could help you with the test." Rito was telling her

"What's the text about?" Asked Nana.

"English, Math, and history," Rito tells Nana.

"Damn it, the three subjects that I'm not good at," said Nana.

Rito puts his hands onto her shoulder softly and says "Don't worry... I will help you with them," She nods, "So when do you want to start, Nana?" Rito shows a gentle smile for Nana to see.

I guess now," said Nana.

Rito nods at Nana and takes his hand off of her shoulder but she takes his right hand, so they go to her room to start studying alone.

Meanwhile, Momo had now stripped Mikan naked and was having her way with her pussy, while Mikan was moaning loudly.

Mikan strokes Momo's hair and moans loudly

"MOMO, I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Mikan.

Momo licks her pussy harder and rubs her clit faster

Soon Mikan let out a loud moan and came all over Momo's face.

Mikan was breathing in then out as she starts rubbing Momo's breasts together

Momo moaned when she felt her breasts being moved around.

Mikan licks her nipples then goes down to give her pussy the same treatment while holding her breasts together.

"This is your fault Momo, you've made me so horny," said Mikan.

Momo moaned loudly as she says "Yes I'm such a bad girl for making you horny."

Mikan then pulled Momo's nightgown off and threw it away. Next, she had Momo to lay down with her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy.

Mikan pushed Momo down as she begins kissing and licks her pussy while rubbing her clit.

This makes Momo moan loudly and getting wet.

"You taste so good, Momo." Mikan does one final lick then Momo gets up which Mikan begins rubbing her pussy with Momo.

Which makes both girls moan loudly.

"Momo... I'm about clit again but this feels amazing!" Mikan rubs her pussy against Momo's pussy faster.

"Me too! Moaned Momo.

"Together!" Mikan makes the request for Momo.

Both girls let out a loud moan and they ended up came together.

Meanwhile, Rito was helping Nana the problems of mathematics first as he shows her some formulas follow which they were easy to remember.

A few days later, the ship arrives at Planet Deviluke.

"Okay, we've arrived at Planet Deviluke, everyone please take your seats when we land," said Zastin.

Rito shows a thumbs up for Nana which she was smiling and blushes slightly, which Momo takes notice. but Rito shrugs it off.

Rito looks down at the floor as the ship lands in the solid ground which he was ignoring the calls.

"Hey, Rito!" Nana takes his shoulder to shake him a little.

"Yeah?" Asked Rito.

"We are here." Nana was telling him

"I know," said Rito.

Nana offers Rito a hand to help him up and leave the ship. Rito smiles and accepts her helping hand then gets up which he nods at her. Rito and Nana go to others outside of the ship and sees Deviluke for the first time. The planet itself looks like a spitting image of Earth, except there were more forests and fewer cities. Rito was amazed by the peaceful world it was and turns his attention towards the stone palace with dark red Deviluke symbol in the front gates. It must've been the castle.

"Surprised?" Lala was asking her boyfriend with a gentle tone

"Yeah, it's so peaceful," said Rito.

Lala smiles at her boyfriend and places her large breasts onto his arm which she was teasing him. Rito looks in her dress and sees that her dress was showing off a huge amount of cleavage, to the point where her nipples looked like they were about to pop out any minute.

Rito then pulls her dress down to make her breasts pop out and wraps his hand around her and squeezes her bubble butt on her dress. He then goes inside her dress to feel her bubble shaped butt, which she wasn't wearing any panties. Rito then goes down on her knees and pulls her dress over her bellybutton, revealing her hairy pussy.

"You naughty girl, you're not wearing any panties," said Rito, playing with Lala's pubic hair and kisses her bellybutton.

"Yes, I am so naughty." Lala giggled as she strokes Rito's hair softly.

Rito then pulled her dress down to her feet and took off her high heels to make her feet bare. Next he. Had Lala to lay on the ground and opened her legs wide open to see her hairy pussy. Rito then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair and mouth on her pussy, where Lala could feel Rito's breathing.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to punish you by eating your pussy until you cum, right? Said Rito, getting ready to eat her pussy. Lala nods at her boyfriend, Rito then began licking Lala's pussy.

Lala moans loudly as she grabs Rito's hair and pushing him deeper into her pussy. Rito smiles behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and starts licking her clit, making Lala to moans loudly and get wet. Lala's body began jerking around as she felt her clit get licked, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle.

"I'm so naughty Ahhh!" Lala moans again and grabs her large breast then push them together.

"Oh my, how naughty of you Rito-san," said Momo, watching Rito eat Lala's pussy.

Rito stops to see Momo was watching them as she was smiling

"You're very daring to go out it with Onee-sama out in the open like this," smiled Momo.

Lala was smiling and giggles at her younger sister which she says "Well Rito is my boyfriend and I just help myself around him."

Rito then pulls Momo over starts felling her breasts, "And you're a naughty girl for watching us," said Rito, feeling Momo up.

Momo moans, "Rito-san, as much as I would love to do this with you, we should get going before everyone notices that we're gone," said Momo.

Rito nods at Momo which he smiles at his girlfriends

"Momo is right, we should hurry back to the others," said Rito.

Rito helps Lala put her clothes back on.

And they would run back to the group.

Lala and Momo were teasing Rito by flashing their butts to them.

Which he taps their butts.

Lala and Momo moan slightly as they place their breasts onto his arm.

Soon, they made it back to the others, where they were about to enter the castle. Rito was amazed by the large castle and he was going to explore it. His sight turns to sees Nana was smiling to being back at her home.

"Okay everyone, follow me," said Zastin.

Everyone nods and begins following Zastin for a tour as Rito was taking the sights.

"Okay, you guys stay and as I get the king and queen," said Zastin.

Rito awaits for the king and queen to enter the throne room.

Meanwhile, in the King and Queen's chamber, Gid and Sephie were having sex for the first time in a long time.

Gid was thrusting his massive seven-inch dICK into his Sephie awhile holding her hips as he was watching her breasts and nipples bounces, And Sephie was moans loudly.

"Oh man, I've missed this, I forgot what it's like to have sex with you," said His as he was thrusting Sephie as fast and hard as he can.

Gid puts Sephie top of him to ride him as he grabs her breasts tightly, And Sephie wraps her arms around him. Just then, Zastin walks in and sees the king and queen having sex.

"Sir, princess..." Sees His and Sephie having sex, "Holy shit!" Shouted Zastin.

"Zastin?!" Shouted Gid.

Sephie quickly got off of Gid and covered herself with the blankets while also covering her face.

"FOR FUCK SAKES ZASTIN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Screamed Gid, who was angry at Zastin for ruining his moment with his wife.

"I'm very sorry for intruding but I'm here to tell you your girls home with their friends as well." Zastin giving the news and trying his best to stay calm. He didn't look at Sephie's face too.

"THEN TELL THEM TO WAIT AT LALA'S ROOM! WE WILL BE DONE MOMENTARILY!" Shouted Gid.

"Yes, sir!" Zastin was telling his King and Queen which he sent to his private quarters then looks to sees himself with a boner, "How!"

"Um, Zastin, is everything okay?" Asked Rito after seeing Zastin in our flustered state.

"Yes everything is fine but please wait in Lala's room." Zastin was telling Rito with nervous tone and he needs to figure out how to get rid of it.

"Anyways, the king and queen have told me to send you and the others to Lala's chambers, so please follow me," said Zastin.

Rito shrugs his shoulders and he turns his head to see the beautiful landscape outside.

"What were Mama and papa doing in there?" Asked Nana.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Shouted Zastin.

Nana becomes scared by Zastin's scream as she jumps in the air and Rito catches her in bridal style.

"Everything okay?" Rito was blushing and trying his best not to touch her breasts at all, Nana nods but was blushing.

"Sorry for shouting, but the king and queen are busy, and they don't want to be disturbed," said Zastin.

Rito, Lala, and Momo had a pretty good idea what Gid and Sephie were doing, while Nana didn't have a clue.

Rito puts Nana back on her feet which he was being respectful around her as he says "Are you alright, Nana?"

"Y-Yes thank you... Rito." Nana calls him by his name

This catches the attention of Rito, Lala, Mikan, and Momo. Nana has never called Rito by his name, she has always called Idiot or Beats, never by his name. So Nana calling Rito by his name shocked everybody.

"What, what did you just call Rito?" Asked Momo.

"I called him by his name... Why?" Nana was yelling them as she turns away of blushing

"Because you have never called him by his name before," said Momo.

"Well, he does have name cant I always call him "Beast," Nana responds back at them which her cheeks turn bright red

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you spent some quality time with Rito while on the way here," said Momo with a teasing smile.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Shouted Nana, who's faced was beaming red.

Rito becomes confused about what Momo was talking about as his head tilts into confusion. Because the only thing they did was study.

"Momo does have a point though Nana, you have never called Rito by his name," said Mikan.

"Um, well," Nana's face turned darker, "I... um... I've realized that I've been a real bitch to him these last few years over nothing. And that he's done a lot for him and all I did was punching him in the face for his troubles," said Nana, with a saddened look.

Rito walks over to Nana and places his hand onto her shoulder which his lips forms smile.

"Don't worry about it." Rito was telling Nana and nods about forgiving her because he doesn't think about it.

Momo, on the other hand, wasn't fully convinced. Nana takes Rito's hand and places his hand on her breasts, which the princesses knew that Nana proposes marriage which it meant Rito was going to marry all three princesses of Deviluke now.

"Now are you convinced?" Nana tells them and pulls her hands away to release Rito's hands.

Everyone was shocked when they saw this, including Rito.

"What... Besides you two are engaged aren't you?" Nana was asking her sisters to Rito?

"Well, I know Onee-san is, but me?!" Said Momo, blushing red.

"Don't play dumb Momo, I know that you and Rito have a thing together, I may not be as smart as you or Ane-su, but I'm not stupid either," said Nana.

Rito looks down at the floor of wondering he doesn't deserve them which he starts remembering as he says "SHIT..." He was starting to run back to ship.

"Rito?" Asked Lala.

"Sorry I forget something..." Rito was telling the girls and rushing back which Nana was rushing at his side with his head to see she joined him.

"Nana, you stay with them," said Rito, as he didn't want Nana to spoil the surprise.

"Are you sure don't need my help to get back here?" Nana was asking Rito with a gentle tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rito.

"Well, you might get lost on the way back here," said Nana.

"Fine, but only you can come, Nana." Rito was telling her as they were rushing back to the ship.

Rito and Nana run back to the ship.

"Okay, you stay outside the ship and keep watch, I'll only be a second," said Rito.

Nana nods at Rito which her skirt allows her bubble butt shows to him. His cheeks turn bright red and return to the task in hand. Rito then runs inside to his room to look for the black box.

Nana was blushing as she knew her skirt was quite small, but she didn't mind if Rito saw her private areas but they'll have to wait until they married to do more. But unlike her sisters, she was actually wearing panties. She has noticed a while ago that none of her sisters weren't wearing any panties to the castle.

"Maybe he would like it if I didn't wear any panties," Nana was asking herself.

Nana then began pulling her panties down, revealing her bubble shaped butt and that she had a small bush of pubic hair. She then realized what she said she said and slapped herself in the face for thinking such a dirty thought, "What the hell is wrong with me?" Nana was asking herself and starts looking down at the ground and pulled her panties back up.

Meanwhile, Rito was in his room, looking for something. Rito saw his pants and picks them up to finds the black box with the ring was still inside. "Close one." Rito was telling himself and starts looking out of the window to notice Nana was puzzled about something. Rito then put the black box back in his current pants pocket and ran outside.

Nana... I'm done here." Rito was telling her.

"Yes, we should," Rito responds back to her.

With that said, the two started making their way back to the castle, with Nana running in front of him. But then, Rito tripped on a rock, making him fall on Nana. When he fell on Nana, he made her go on Doggystyle, pulled down her panties down which flew off deep into the forest, placed both of his hands on her butt, spread it as far as he could, and fell face-first on her butt, his nose landed on her anus and his lips landed on her pussy. All this happened in less than a minute. Nana felt Rito breathing on her anus and pussy, and when she did, it felt really good, which made her moan loudly and get wet.

"R-Rito?" Nana moans lightly as his breath felt warm and smooth which she wanted to push her butt more into his face. Which she had two choices: Push her butt into his face or slap him like she usually does.

When Rito found himself in this position, he quickly pulled away, "I'M SO SORRY NANA, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Said Rito, blushing red, and was scared that she was going to beat him up.

Although Rito did pull out, he didn't pull out far enough, his hands were still on Nana's butt, and Nana could still feel him breathing on her private areas. Nana was still on the Doggystyle position, so he was getting a clear view of her butt and pink wet pussy, which he could still smell.

Nana was turning deep red as she looks at Rito with her eyes were bright and slightly lust.

"You're fine... besides... it was an only accident," Nana was telling him. She quickly got back on her feet before anything else could happen.

Meanwhile, everyone was in Lala's chambers, waiting for Rito and Nana to return.

"Hm... I'm starting to wonder what is taking Rito and Nana so long?" Momo was asking herself as she begins to think about how those two could have kissed or something more.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone was wondering who it was.

"Come in," said Lala.

The door to the chambers opened, revealing to be Rito and Nana.

"Hey guys, we didn't miss anything, did we?" Asked Rito.

"Other than the amazing orgy that we had not too long ago, nope," smiled Momo.

"Huh?!" Said Everyone, which they knew that never happened.

Momo laughs, "I'm joking," laughed Momo.

Risa then sneaked up on Momo, pulled her dress down and began feeling her bare-naked breasts."I wouldn't mind having an orgy," said Risa while she was feeling Momo's breasts.

Rito was blushing brightly as his head turns away of tries to think about what did Gid and Sephie wanted them for.

Nana was pulling his sleeve with her question was "Rito... Do you want to do those kinds of things with me?"

"So many mixed emotions... This so not like you." Rito responds back to her.

"Girls, please, control yourselves," said Zastin blushing hard while hiding his boner, "The King and Queen are going to be here any moment," said Zastin.

"Zastin... You might want to take care of that first?" Rito was talking about his thing.

"I'm trying!" Shouted Zastin in agony as he was holding himself.

Nana then looks at Rito's crotch and sees that he too had a huge dent in his pants.

"Rito, you're hard too," blushed Nana while pointing at Rito's dent.

Rito covers his dent from her and he was thinking about going to the restroom.

"Um, Lala, where is the bathroom?" Asked Rito, holding his dent.

"It's down the hall, second door to your right," Lala gives him directions which Nana sneaks out of the room, which was she was going to help him.

"Okay, thank you," said Rito.

Rito then made a mad dash to the bathroom, following Lala's directions. When Rito arrived at the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. But when he turned around, he saw that Nana already beat him here. She was sitting on the toilet bottomless, with her legs wide open, allowing Rito to see her pussy. The toilet seat was also down.

"NANA?! When did you get here?! I did see you leave! I'm very sorry for intruding." Shouted Rito in embarrassment.

Rito quickly turned around to attempt to unlock the door to give Nana privacy.

"Wait!" Shouted Nana as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What the... Nana?!" Asked Rito, being confused.

Nana began taking Rito's shirt off, "You can't go out looking like this," she took Rito's shirt off and it fell to the floor, "What would my parents think if they saw you hard as a rock," said Nana as she went down on her knees began to undo his pants.

"Nana, what are you doing?!" Asked Rito in a shocked tone.

"Is it not obvious, I'm going to help you get rid of your boner," said Nana.

"Wait, "YOU" ARE?!" Asked Rito in a shocked tone.

Nana then pulls down Rito's pants, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, he was now naked in front of Nana. Nana was blushing hard when she saw Rito's hard dick, but she wasn't going to let the sight of it scare her away. Nana then gathered the courage to take the next step, she took both of her hands and started rubbing it. Feeling Nana's soft smooth hands rubbing on his dick made Rito harder and moan. She then used her tongue to start licking his headpiece. Nana licked the taste of Rito's dick, it had an addictive taste to it. She now understood why her sisters loved sucking on Rito's dick so much.

"Nana, what has gotten into you?! This isn't you!" Said Rito, trying so hard to hold in his moans.

"Rito... I have been nothing to you but a bitch. So I really want to help you and ask you for your forgiveness," Nana tells him and keeps licking his length more.

"Forgiveness? Ah!" Moaned Nana as she began sucking on his dick.

Rito wasn't sure how, but Nana somehow learned how to suck dick pretty well. What Rito didn't know was that she would sometimes watch her sisters lick and suck on his dick. Nana was so good at her sucking skills, that Rito was having a hard time keeping his moans quiet.

"Nana, if you suck on it like that, you'll make me cum faster," said Rito trying not to moan.

Nana sucks his dick more deep and fast as her nice butt was showing for Rito to see.

"Nana, I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Nana keeps going of sucking his dick more. Rito covers his mouth to morph the volume of his moan and came inside Nana's mouth. Nana tastes Rito's cum inside of her mouth as it was sweet and sour. Rito then sat down, exhausted.

"Did you enjoy this, Rito?" Nana was asking him with a gentle voice.

"Yeah, it was amazing," chuckled Rito.

Rito then pulled Nana's shirt up, revealing her small breasts, and had her to lay on her back on the ground, and opened her legs wide open.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rito, you in there?!" Asked Zastin from the other side.

"Yes, what is it?" Rito was telling Zastin which he begins licking then sucks on Nana's nipples.

"I really need to use the bathroom, plus the king and queen are going to be here any minute," said Zastin.

"Can't use the other one." Nana giggles as Rito kisses and licks her belly then goes to her clit.

"But the other one is on the other side of the castle!" Shouted Zastin.

Rito then places his nose on Nana's pubic hair and started to eat Nana's pussy hard and deep, making Nana moan loudly.

"Hello, Rito?!" Asked Zastin as he was banging on the door.

Rito then turned Nana around and had her to be in a doggy style position, took his hands and spread her butt as far as he could to expose her anus. Rito placed his nose on her anus and continued to lick her pussy.

Zastin continued to bang on the door.

"Alright, we are getting out." Rito was telling him as he and Nana get dressed which her butt was showing to him. Which she was teasing him.

"Oh, thank God," said Zastin.

"Remind me to continue this later," Whispered Rito to Nana.

"Oh, I will." Nana was telling him and rubs her butt against his dent

"Hey, you're going to make me hard again," said Rito.

"Oh... Do you want to do me with that rubber thing you earthlings call condoms?" Nana makes the simple request.

"How do you even..." Rito shakes his head, "Nevermind, we should get back to Lala's chambers," said Rito, and Nana nods.

Both Rito and Nana leave the bathroom, and Zastin sees Nana leaving with Rito.

"Princess Nana?! What were you..."

Nana quickly pounces on Zastin and covers his mouth, "You didn't see anything, got it?" Threatened Nana, which Zastin nods, "Good, let's go Rito.

Not saying a word, Rito nods and both of them make their way back to Lala's chambers. After, Zastin enters the bathroom to get rid of his, "Problem." On the way there, they meet Gid and Sephie, about to enter Lala's chambers.

"Mama!" Said Nana and ran up to Sephie to hug her.

"Oh, Nana," said Sephie as she hugged her daughter back.

"Nana, what are you and Rito doing in the halls? I thought I told Zastin to have you and your sisters to wait for us in Lala's chambers," said Gid in a firm tone.

"Huh? He never told us that," lied Nana.

"What?!" Said Gid in an angry tone.

"Yep, he just told us to split up and do our own thing," said Nana.

"WHAT?! That son of a... Where is he now?!" Demanded Gid.

"He's in the bathroom, down the hall, at the second door to your right jerking off," said Nana, Rito was shocked to see this side of Nana.

"JERKING OFF!" Said both Gid and Sephie shocked.

"That son of a bitch! First, he walks in on us, then he disobeys my orders, AND NOW HE'S JERKING OFF?! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! SEPHIE, NANA, AND RITO! WAIT FOR ME IN LALA'S CHAMBERS! I'M GOING TO TEACH THAT SON OF A BITCH SOME RESPECT!" Screamed Gid.

With that said, Gid stormed his way to the bathroom where Zastin was in.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Gid that angry before," said Sephie.

After Sephie enters Lala's chambers, Lala and Momo run-up to her and hugs her.

Meanwhile, Gid was seen in the bathroom beating the crap out of Zastin.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! FIRST YOU WALK IN ON ME AND MY WIFE, THEN YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS, AND NOW YOU'RE IN HERE JERKING OFF?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Screamed Gid as he was beating up Zastin.

Zastin was trying to convince his king on trying to get rid of his problem but he wasn't going to listen to him.

Meanwhile, back at Lala's Chambers.

"It's good to see you, girls, again, you've grown so much since I last saw you," said Sephie, hugging her daughters.

"Yes, we have." Lala was telling her mother and she turns to sees Rito was a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Rito?" Asked Lala.

"It's nothing... I just... I just need to borrow you for a little bit, Lala." Rito was asking Lala for a private time after the test is over.

"Oh, what for?" Asked Lala.

Before Rito could say anything, Gid stormed in the room, catching his breath and was covered in blood.

"Papa, what happened to you?" Asked Momo.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," said Gid, talking about the blood on him.

Rito was thinking if Zastin would live to see another day or not.

"Okay, now that I took care of that business, its time to get to the task at hand," said Gid.

"Dear, how about you let me tell them, and you get yourself cleaned up. You covered in blood won't make you look good in front of our guests," said Sephie.

"Yes, honey," Gid responds back to his wife.

Gid then went to his chambers to clean himself up.

"Okay, hello everyone and welcome to planet Deviluke. My husband was originally supposed to give you the greetings, but seeing the condition that he was in, there was no way that he was going to do so without scaring away our guests. So, until he gets back from cleaning himself up, I will be filling in for him. Now, as many of you already know, Lala's eighteenth birthday it's only twenty-four hours away. And once she reaches eighteen, she will be recognized as a woman here on planet Deviluke. And when this happens a huge ceremony must take place here in this Castle. But before that day arrives, each one of you must take a test," explained Sephie.

"A test?" Asked Lala.

"Yes, this test is to determine whether or not if you are worthy to be in the ceremony. This test is supposed to root out the mindless apes and prevent them from being in the party. This test was created a few weeks ago when we had a party here. Someone let a mindless man into a party and ruined everything. Since then we created this test to see if all the guests all have a brain or not. I have nothing but full confidence in each one of you that none of you are mindless apes. But this test is mostly a safety precaution. If you kids have been keeping up with your education, you should do fine.

Nana began getting nervous when her mother said "Keeping up with her education, which she has not unlike her sisters.

"Um, excuse me?" Asked Rito, rising his hand.

"Yes?" Asked Sephie.

"What is the possible grade for the test?" Asked Rito.

"There are a hundred questions in the test, if you manage to get fifty of them right, you passed the test. But again, if you have been keeping up with your education, you should be fine," explained Sephie.

Rito puts his hand onto Nana's shoulder softly as she turns to sees his warm smile and nods at her of knowing she'll do fine.

"Anyways, follow me to the test room," said Sephie.

Nana took Rito's hand which she was nervous, but she felt ready to take the test.

Rito and the group arrived at a classroom.

"Never thought I would see this place again," said Nana.

"This is where you and your sisters went to?" Rito was asking Lala with a gentle tone and starts looking at Lala, Nana, and Momo.

"Yes, this is where we went to school before we came to Earth," said Lala.

"I see," Rito responded back to them with a warm smile and starts checking Lala's outfit for a bit.

The group then took their seats and Sephie took out a small pile of paper and began handing them out.

"The test itself is two pages long and are double-sided," said Sephie as she was handing the group the tests, "You guys have one hour to finish the test, Good luck," said Sephie, and the group began working on the test.

Rito looks over the test which it was simple as he begins to write the correct answers and turns Gus head to sees Nana was trying her best to answer the ones she knows. However, Nana struggled with most of the questions. Rito looks to see if there was anybody was watching them, which was a woman was watching them, she must've been one of Sephie's assistant. Rito was going to try and help Nana somehow but how? The way things were looking, it was impossible to help her. All Rito could do was hope that Nana would get a passable grade. The first one done was Lala, Momo, and Mikan, Rito, and Nana were last.

"Is everyone done?" Asked Sephie.

Everyone nods at Sephie with confident smiles. Sephie's assistant then starts collecting the test. Nana was nervous about how she did on Rito.

"We will now start marking the tests, so please sit tight," said Sephie.

Rito looks at his girls

Rito looks at the girls and sees that all of them were confident about the test, minus Nana. Nana was shifting her seat slightly but the some of the problems what Rito taught her during the trip over here.

Meanwhile, Gid and Sephie were seen marking the tests in the other room.

"Soon, I will finally show Lala that she is making a huge mistake by marrying an Earthling," said Gid in his thoughts as he was marking the tests.

"Hey, Gid," said Sephie.

"Yes," Gid responds back to his wife

"I know that you don't like Rito very much, but I better not find out that you purposely failed him to prevent him to be in the ceremony," She then glared at Gid, "Or else you're going to have more than an angry Lala to deal with."

Gid becomes scared if his wife which he remembers the last time he made her mad at him then he says "Of course not."

"For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth," said Sephie still glaring at him.

Gid nods as he becomes nervous which he looks another way.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, everyone was still waiting for the results.

"I don't think I did so good." Nana was telling herself

"How come?" Asked Lala.

"It was because I didn't study much about it but Rito helped me," Nana says it with a smooth tone.

1h ago"Wait, Rito helped you?" Asked Lala.

"But the only way he could've helped you is if he knew about the test ahead of time," said Mikan.

The girls, minus Nana, all glared at Rito.

Riro strokes his hair with a nervous smile and starts thinking about how to tell the girls.

"Rito, how did you know about the test?" Asked Mikan in a glaring tone.

"Zastin told me." Rito was telling Mikan with the truth and continues "But I didn't want to see Nana fail too."

"ZASTIN?!" Asked the girls in shock.

Zastin was trying to get up on his feet and he hears his name from calling out.

Zastin was trying to get up on his feet and he hears his name from calling out. But he wasn't planning on getting involved to what every they were talking about.

Soon Gid and Sephie came to the classroom.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting, but we have marked all of your tests.

Rito was the only person in the classroom and he says "The girls went to do something really fast." Three hears something was hitting the wall and getting hit by something too.

"I feel sorry for Zastin." Rito was telling Gid and Sephie.

"Wait, what did Zastin do now?" Asked Gid.

"Oh, he told me about the test which the girls wanted to know how I knew about it so Zastin is getting the shit kicked out of him," Rito responds with truth and shrugs his shoulders.

Gid and Sephie were shocked to hear this.

Later, after the girls got back after beating up Zastin, everyone got their grades for their tests.

Here are the results:

Rito: 80%

Lala: 100%

Momo: 100%

Nana: 55%

Mikan: 85%

Risa: 75%

Mio: 70%

Haruna: 90%

Nana was happy to see her grade was 55 which she ran to hug Rito.

Gid was disappointed that Nana's grade was nowhere near as good as her sisters. It was clear that she wasn't keeping up with her studies on like her sisters.

"At least you did well on it, Nana." Rito was telling her with encouraging tone.

Nana then wrapped her arms around Rito's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips, and Rito and everyone off guard. Everyone couldn't believe Nana wanted to stay at Rito's side. Gid's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Nana kiss Rito.

"I knew I should have offered all three of them to him. Besides he's going to make an incredible husband for Lala, Nana, and Momo." Sephie was telling everyone which Rito puts Nana back onto her feet

"Are you serious?!" Asked Gid, trying not to get angry.

"Yes, I am besides we almost did it too." Sephie was telling everyone which Rito remembers the time when he saw her face. He claims the charm didn't have any effect on him, but Rito was keeping away from her.

"WHAT?!" Asked Gid in an angry tone.

"But sadly we didn't because Rito isn't affected by the charm," Sephie tells everyone as Rito was looking away from them but sneak glances at Lala. He was nervous again but he needs to build confidence to ask her.

He also noticed that Lala had her legs open, meaning he was able to get a clear view of her hairy pussy since her dress was so small. Lala was just asking for her pussy or body to be taken right now.

"Anyways, be sure to get some rest, the ceremony will be tomorrow. So be sure to get plantly of rest," said Sephie.

Everybody said yes and Gid and Sephie took their leave. Afterward, everyone went their parted ways. Lala was seen making her way back to her chambers.

Rito was following Lala to her bedroom, but he doesn't know when the right time to ask her. He also couldn't stop looking at her butt under her dress. Though he will have to make up his mind soon, because once Lala enters her bedroom and locks the doors, he will have to wait until tomorrow.

 _ **Will Rito decide to propose her tonight, or tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Lala's Birthday Final Part

_**Lala's Birthday Ceremony Final Part**_

 _ **Here's the final part for Lala's Birthday Celebration! The final one-shot!**_

 _ **I first want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my one shot, or my stories… But I regretful I have decided to leave Fanfiction for good while. I'm not sad or anything… I just feel like I need to step away from writing.**_

 _ **Don't blame Xyaqom or Lewamus Prime 2019 for myself taking off, but I do wish to be amazing thank to them. So please check out Xyaqom's stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **Again… Thank you so much for everything and I love everyone's reviews, views, favorites and following the stories I have created.**_

 _ **I will be checking on private messages time to time again!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual Content will be present in this story!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Final Part:**_

Nana was happy to see her grade was 55 which she ran to hug Rito. Gid was disappointed that Nana's grade was nowhere near as good as her sisters. It was clear that she wasn't keeping up with her studies on like her sisters.

"At least you did well on it, Nana." Rito was telling her with encouraging tone.

Nana then wrapped her arms around Rito's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips, and Rito and everyone off guard. Everyone couldn't believe Nana wanted to stay at Rito's side. Gid's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Nana kiss Rito.

"I knew I should have offered all three of them to him. Besides he's going to make an incredible husband for Lala, Nana, and Momo." Sephie was telling everyone which Rito puts Nana back onto her feet

"Are you serious?!" Asked Gid, trying not to get angry.

"Yes, I am besides we almost did it too." Sephie was telling everyone which Rito remembers the time when he saw her face. He claims the charm didn't have any effect on him, but Rito was keeping away from her.

"WHAT?!" Asked Gid in an angry tone.

"But sadly, we didn't because Rito isn't affected by the charm," Sephie tells everyone as Rito was looking away from them but sneak glances at Lala. He was nervous again, but he needs to build confidence to ask her.

He also noticed that Lala had her legs open, meaning he was able to get a clear view of her hairy pussy since her dress was so small. Lala was just asking for her pussy or body to be taken right now.

"Anyways, be sure to get some rest, the ceremony will be tomorrow. So be sure to get pliantly of rest," said Sephie.

Everybody said yes and Gid and Sephie took their leave. Afterward, everyone went their parted ways. Lala was seen making her way back to her chambers.

Rito was following Lala to her bedroom, but he doesn't know when the right time to ask her. He also couldn't stop looking at her butt under her dress. Though he will have to make up his mind soon, because once Lala enters her bedroom and locks the doors, he will have to wait until tomorrow.

Will Rito decide to propose her tonight, or tomorrow? Find out right now on the last part of Lala's Birthday Ceremony!

Rito was following Lala to her bedroom, where he sees Lala opening the doors to enter her bedroom.

"Hey, Lala, wait up," said Rito as he ran up to Lala.

"Rito... Is something wrong?" Lala was asking him with a worried tone.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong, but I need to talk to you about something, can I come in?" Asked Rito, trying his best not to look at Lala's cleavage.

Lala allows Rito inside of her room, as she goes to sit down at her bed. When Lala sat on her bed, When Lala sat down, she kept her legs wide open, and her small dress rose above her bush of pubic hair, allowing Rito to get a clear look at her pink hairy pussy since she was still not wearing any panties. Thanks to Lala being a Deviluke, her arms, underarms and legs and soft and smooth since the day she was born, but she has grown pubic hair when she came to age. When Rito saw Lala's pussy, he blushed and tried to look away, but couldn't. It wasn't long until his eyes were locked on her pussy. Rito then began walking to Lala while his eyes were locked on her pussy.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about Rito?" Asked Lala, blushing as she knew that Rito could see her pussy.

When Rito walked up to Lala, he manages to fight off the urge to look at Lala's pussy and sits down beside her. Lala does close her legs after Rito sits down beside her, but she doesn't fix her dress to hide her pink bush of pubic hair. He also noticed that when Lala sat down, her dress rose up slightly below her bellybutton, where her dress needed a slight rise to let her bellybutton out. Rito manages to fight off the urge to lift her dress over her bellybutton and leaves her dress alone, but this also meant that her bush was still out for him to see.

"Um, there is something I need to tell you," said Rito.

"What is it, Rito?" Asked Lala.

"We've been dating for a year and a half, right?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, that's right," said Lala.

Rito was trying so hard not to check out on her soft smooth legs and feet at this point. He really wanted to feel her up. But he had to fight the urge so that he can pop the question. He couldn't let it stall anymore.

Rito gets off of the bed and takes her right hand with his left hands, and he says "Lala Deviluke... I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my time at your side... Will you take my hand in marriage?" Asked Rito.

Lala was shocked at this request, she never thought the day would come when Rito finally asked her to marry her. She pretty much accepted that he would never pop the question, but now that he has, she was in shock, she was speechless.

"Um... Lala, I need an answer please." Rito was asking his girlfriend.

Lala manages to shake off her shocked state, "Y-Yes, I will!" Said Lala as she jumped off her bed and kissed while hugging him, and pushing her breasts up on Rito's chest. Rito was surprised by the kiss, but he quickly kisses her back.

When Lala jumped off her bed, this made her breasts to bounce out of her dress, and her dress was still over her bubble shaped butt. Lala was pretty much naked, all Rito had to do was pull her dress down and she would be completely naked. While Rito and Lala were kissing, Rito's hands slowly started to approach Lala. He then used his hands to pull Lala's dress down, making her naked.

Lala pushes her breasts into his chest as she kisses him and took off his shirt, Rito then has Lala to lay on her bed and starts feeling breasts as he kissed and licked her neck. Lala moans slightly as her hands strokes his backside then her hands were taking his shirt upwards to take it off. After Lala took off his shirt and threw it away, Rito began licking his way down her breasts and suck on her nipples. Lala holds Rito's face as she strokes his hair softly which she moans loudly. After making her nipples hard, Rito began licking his way to down her belly. He began feeling her soft smooth belly and kissed her bellybutton. Lala giggles and she was thinking about where did Rito learn to do this. Rito began licking her bellybutton, making it nice and wet.

"Oh, Rito." Lala was stroking his backside warmly as her breasts bounce.

After making her bellybutton wet, Rito began licking his way down to her pussy. He began kissing her pubic hair and went to kiss and leg her legs while slowly opening her legs, and as he opened her legs, Rito was able to see her hairy pussy and watch it open as he opened her legs. Rito then started feeling Lala's feet and kissed licked her legs and licked his way to her pussy while slowly opening her legs. Soon Rito opened Lala's legs fully, where he got a good clear look at her pussy, which had a bush of pubic hair over it, and pubic hair surrounding it. Rito began licking her thighs and slowly licked his way to her pussy, where the smell of her pussy got stronger as he got closer to it. Lala was moaning and blushing as she was watching and feeling Rito lick her thighs. Soon, Rito was face to face with Lala's pussy. He began stroking her pubic hair and smelled her pussy, which smelled amazing. Lala blushed and moaned when she felt Rito smell her pussy.

"Rito, please, don't smell it, I haven't had a shower yet," moaned Lala in an embarrassing tone.

"But you do smell amazing though, I can't wait to eat you up," chucked Rito.

Lala becomes deep red as she didn't know Rito was planning to be daring tonight. Rito then placed his nose on Lala's bush of pubic hair and began licking her pussy. Because Lala's pussy opened up when Rito opened her legs, his tongue fits in perfectly as he began licking her insides, this makes Lala moan loudly as her breasts were bouncing everywhere with her hands grabs bedsheets.

Rito smiles behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and used his index fingers to rub Lala's clit, making her moan loudly. Because Lala already came earlier, her pussy was super sensitive. Rito continued to rub Lala's clit while keeping her pussy open, watching her pussy get wet all while Lala was moaning. Rito loved the sound of Lala's moans and continued to rub her clit.

Lala was moaning like crazy since she has never been through this kind of experience before. Rito began rubbing Lala's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Rito then stopped rubbing Lala's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices.

Rito then began feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Lala go crazy and moan loudly. Rito then began to suck on Lala's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then started to suck on Lala's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Lala moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Lala while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Rito began kissing his way down to Lala's hairy pussy. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Lala's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Rito liked the smell of Lala's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Rito then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Lala moan. Rito noticed how wet Lala's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Lala moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Lala's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Rito rubbed Lala's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Rito licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Lala was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom.

Lala began moaning like crazy when she felt Rito licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Lala's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Rito smiles behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Lala's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Rito begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Lala was moaning like crazy, and Rito began rubbing her clit again.

Rito then put his tongue on Lala's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Lala moan loud, Lala was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Lala was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Lala twitched, Rito kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Rito took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over. He then fingers her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Lala moan loudly. Rito then stopped fingering Lala's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Lala couldn't take it anymore.

Lala: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Rito smiled behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Lala's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Lala let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Lala couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Rito's face. Rito then drank up all of Lala's juices.

Rito gets up and kisses Lala again which his hands found her breasts to take them to grab them tightly.

After thirty seconds of kissing, Lala pulls away from the kiss, due to still being exhausted after she came, and needed to catch her breath.

Rito lays down at the bed and strokes her hair softly with his lips forms a warm smile.

"Are you going to be okay Lala?" Checked Rito.

"Yeah, just give me a minute do catch my breath, you've never done that to me before," said Lala still catching her breath.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't hold myself back." Rito was telling Lala with a gentle tone. He takes the ring out of the black box and Rito was going to put on Lala's finger to shows they are engaged to each other.

Lala felt Rito put something on her finger, she looked at her finger and saw that she was suddenly wearing a ring.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Asked Lala, shocked that she was suddenly wearing a ring.

"I got it when I was out with Risa and I was thinking about you when I saw it too." He was confessing to her as she sees the light pink gem on the ring.

"Oh, Rito, it's beautiful," said Lala.

"Consider it your birthday gift/engagement ring," smiled Rito. Lala then hugged Rito.

Rito was surprised by the hug but returns the hug as his hands stroking her backside warmly. Lala then began moving down to Rito's pants.

"I should give you a reward after what you have done for me," said Lala as was undoing Rito's belt. Rito nods at Lala and starts taking his pants then boxers off for her to enjoy. His hard six-inch-long dick pops out, which makes Lala giggle.

She kisses and licks his tip of dick warmly and softly, which Lala rubs his dick up then down. This makes Rito grunt due to pleasure.

Lala begins sucking his dick warmly and more then starts rubbing his dick.

"Oh Lala, I think you've gotten better at this," said Rito.

Lala smiles and licks his length then her right hand begins jerking his dick up then down.

Rito was trying his best not to moan loudly.

Lala swirls her tongue around his dick then puts his dick between her large breasts sucks the tip when she got chance too.

"Oh man, even your breasts too," moaned Rito.

Lala sucks his dick more as she strokes her breasts with his dick up then down. Her butt was showing in front of him.

"Shit, I'm already cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Lala keeps going on sucking his dick more

Rito covers his mouth to morph his moan and cum in Lala's mouth.

Lala stops of wondering they are going to do it or stop there.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Lala.

"How about we do it." Rito was asking her the request to make love with her which it would being their first time.

"Really?" Asked Lala in excitement.

Rito nods at Lala and he says "Yes let's do it if you want to." His hand takes her hand and has her laying down.

Rito rubs his dick into her pussy then starts pushing into her pussy soft and smooth.

"let me know if it hurts and I'll pull it out, okay," said Rito.

"Yes, Rito," Lala says but she begins to moan loudly with her hands hold tightly for her pussy squeezes the bedsheets tightly

Soon Rito went all the way inside, breaking her hymen. Lala was about to scream in pain, but Rito quickly kissed her before she had the chance.

Lala kisses Rito back as her pussy was releasing his dick for him. The continue the thrusting inside of her body and pussy more. He started slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her.

Lala's breasts bounce up then down as Rito's hands take a hold of her breasts. As Rito was thrusting his hips, the pain slowly started to go away.

"The pain is away now so that means you go harder and faster!" Lala moans out for Rito, which she wanted to go more into her body, Rito nods and starts picking up the pace.

Her breasts bounce up and down more as Rito was enjoying the scene in front of him. His hands took hold of her hips and start thrusting into her pussy with his dick hard and deep.

"Oh Lala, you're so right," said Rito.

"Yes I am but I love this feeling... I want more!" Rito and Lala switch their position for Lala begins to ride his dick with her pussy deeper and harder.

This time, Rito was receiving most of the pleasure. Lala moans loudly as her breasts and nipples were bouncing everywhere, which she was riding his dick hard.

"I had no idea how good this feels," moaned Lala.

"Same here," Rito tells Lala and gets up to kisses her hard nipples again then places Lala into dick with her bubble butt in front of him.

"Shit, I'm already cumming," said Rito.

"Together, Rito!" Lala made the request for them to come together.

The two of them let out a loud moan and came together, Lala then rests her head on Rito's chest.

"Rito... I love you." She tells him.

"And I love you too," said Rito, and they kiss.

After Rito and Lala kiss, they soon fall asleep.

The next day, Lala is seen waking up, and Rito is still sleeping.

Lala reaches up and kisses his cheek softly as she was can't wait to be at his side at the ceremony.

Lala then crawls out of the bed and starts getting dressed. She bends with her bubble butt and tight pussy to the readers and Rito who was starting to wake up.

There he sees Lala's amazing butt and pussy. He then gives her butt a good squeeze.

"Giving me a show early in the morning?" Asked Rito as he was playing with Lala's butt.

"Maybe I did or maybe I was trying to get you turned on?" Lala was giggling and her cheeks turn bright red because he was playing with her bubble butt.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Rito went under sheets as he waits for the person to leave, which Lala puts her light pink robe on.

She opens the door and sees Zastin at the other end, which she pouted when she saw him,

"What do you want, Zastin?" Asked Lala, who is still mad at him for not telling her about the test.

"Um... you... you are needed, Princess Lala," said Zastin, still shaken up after the beating that Lala and the girls did to him the night before.

"Oh okay then... I will be there soon." Lala tells him which her short robe shows her bubble butt to Zastin for a brief moment when she closes the door.

After the doors closed, Rito came out of the blankets.

"Who was it?" Rito was his future wife

"Well darn... Oh, I'm totally bad for thinking this but would you like to know how would I get Zastin back for interpreting us?" Rito was smiling in a sinister way.

"How?" Asked Lala, getting interested.

"So how about we put him in a situation like you starting flirting with him but you really just playing around with him." Rito was telling Lala with a smile

"And what would the pay off be?" Asked Lala.

"Let's just I tell Gid that Zastin is trying to do something wrong again," Rito tells her rest of the plan.

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Lala in a sinister smirk.

A little later, everyone arrives at the throne room, where the party was starting to begin. Rito was wearing a black suit with dark silver undershirt with his hair straightened out. He was watching the girls were amazing in their revealing but beautiful dresses. He was also trying his best not to get turned on.

"Oh... Rito are you getting turned on by your girlfriends?" Risa was her boyfriend which her hair was swirls at the tips and her dress was golden. The dress was shown a great view of her breasts and sides of her stomach too. The dress went down to her knees.

"N-No," lied Rito as he covered his debt.

"I bet you want to cum inside someone right?" Risa was asking Rito with her breasts pushed against his chest.

"Risa, please, someone might see us, plus the ceremony is going to start," said Rito.

"How about a quick one." Risa took his hand and she leads them to the private room then kisses him.

As they kiss, Risa undid Rito pants and pulled it down. Risa gets down at her knees to starts sucking it hard and deep in her mouth. Which make Rito moan.

"Risa, please... Ah!" Moaned Rito.

"Please wait," Risa asks Rito which she took her dress off to reveal she wasn't wearing any bra or panties. Rito blushed hard at this and made him hard.

"I bet you want to do it right?" Risa puts her hands against the wall and shows her nice round butt to Rito. And she begins teasing him by rubbing her pussy on his dick.

Rito starts to become hard and slaps her butt with his hand. Which makes her moan. He then has her to lay on the floor and opens her legs wide open and starts playing with her bush of pubic hair.

"You girls are obviously not taking this ceremony seriously, always walking around with short tight dresses with no bras and panties, you girls are very naughty," said Rito as he played with Risa's pubic hair.

"It's boring but it's a good time. Would you like to do it with me?" Risa was nervous about the acts

"I did promise you, didn't I, okay," said Rito as he began to adjust himself.

Risa was going to scream of pleasure because her breasts were bouncing in front of Rito, but he kisses her before she had the chance. Risa wraps her legs around his waist and she was enjoying the feeling. Rito then began to thrust his hips. Risa moans loudly as her breasts bounce everywhere for Rito keeps thrusting into her pussy more. Rito would soon pick up the pace.

"Oh Rito... Ahhh this is so good." Risa moans loudly again and her hands take hold of the floor tightly.

"I know, it does to me too," said Rito.

"Then give me more!" Risa made the request to Rito to pound her

This makes Rito thrust more. Risa moans loudly and her breasts were bouncing everywhere as she took them and rubs them together.

"Risa, I'm cumming," said Rito.

"Inside!" Risa wanted to feel it inside of her pussy

Rito nods and gives in a few more thrusts and came inside her pussy. Risa moans and she hugs Rito tightly. Which he hugs her back.

"I love you, Rito." Risa confessing her feelings for him.

"And I love you too," said Rito, and they kiss.

Risa helps her dress back on and they return to sees the ceremony wasn't going to start soon.

Momo is seen getting a drink of punch. Her dress was light purple with her dress been long down to her hips, but it was open to shows great view for breasts and belly were out in the open but she didn't mind it. She was wishing to get a dance with her Rito-san.

She began blushing at the thought of dancing with Rito, and him grabbing her butt as they dance.

'If only.' Momo was telling herself.

Gid, Sophie, and Zastin came to the stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the ceremony," she said.

Rito fixes his tie and starts looking at his girlfriends were smiling at him. He returns to look at Gid and Sephie.

"We are very happy that you all came for this special day," said Sephie.

While Sephie was talking, Zastin was secretly checking her out, this gave Lala the chance to get some good old-fashioned revenge. She puts her cup of punch down and looks at the bracelet that she was wearing around her wrist, after pushing a few buttons on it, Zastin's pants fell to his feet, revealing his hard seven inches long and four inches thick dick to Sephie and to the ground. The crowd gasps in shock that Zastin would do such a bold move. Gid's face turned due to shock when he saw Zastin's pants fell. Sephie was confused why everybody was gasping, so she turned around Zastin was bottomless and hard, right where his hard dick was touching her thighs. The shock of this made her fall. Rito looks at them and turns to sees Lala was doing this, he couldn't help but laugh.

"ZASTIN! Shouted Gid, with fire in his eyes.

Zastin pulls his pants back up and Rito went to help Sephie back to her feet.

"No, wait, my King, it's not what it looks like," Zastin tried to explain.

Gid then began beating the crap out of Zastin.

"Are you alright?" Rito was asking his mother in law and a gentle smile

"Yes, thank you," said Sephie.

Gid then put Zastin up and threw him out the window, making him fall thirty feet to the ground. Rito nods at Sephie with a warm smile and her big breasts were distracting, but he stops himself of checking his mother in law out. He then ran back down to the group and winks at Lala. Lala giggles at Rito, and then started checking Lala out. Lala's dress was light red as her b*** and cleavage was showing. Her hair in a ponytail and the dress went down to her hips then she smiles at her future husband.

"Are you okay honey?" Asked Gid to Sephie.

"Yes I am and thanks to our son in law," Sephie responds back to Rito with a gentle voice and her lips forms warm and respectful smile.

"Anyways, where was I," said Sephie as she was trying to remember what she was saying before Zastin interrupted her, "Ah yes, "We are very happy that you all came for this special day, as today, our daughter, the first princess of Deviluke, Lala Deviluke has just turned eighteen today. This is a special day for all of us, as starting today, our daughter, Lala Deviluke will be now be known as a woman for now on. So Lala, will you please come up to the stage please," said Sephie.

Lala walks towards the stage, which she turns to sees Rito was smiling at her. When Lala got on stage, she hugged her mother and father.

"Princess Lala of Deviluke, as the queen of planet Deviluke, I now acknowledge you as a woman here in plant Deviluke. From this point forward, everybody will know you as a woman instead of a child. With this new title, you'll have the privilege to be in areas of the castle that you couldn't enter before," said Sephie.

"I gratefully accept the duties of the new queen of Deviluke in the future, Mother, and Father," Lala speaks back to her her parents.

Everybody claps at this.

"As a tradition, the future queen of planet Deviluke shall have the first dance with her fiance," said Sephie. Lala walks over to Rito and his right-hand offers to take her own. Lala accepts Rito's hand and they go to the center of the room and start dancing.

"Your not, besides I'm having an amazing time," Lala speaks back at Rito with a soft tone.

Soon after Lala and Rito started dancing, everybody started joining in, minus Momo, Risa, Haruna, and Nana, since they had no one to dance with. A Deviluken boy who was around Mikan's age was successfully asked Mikan to dance with him.

He had black hair and red eyes, and he had a muscular body with his tail was like Gid. His name Beherit's with his lips forms a warm smile and "Um... Would you like to dance?" He was nervous because Mikan was beautiful in her dress.

Mikan was blushing hard at how handsome he was.

"S-Sure," said Mikan, accepting Beherit's hand.

"You're very beautiful," He says to her.

"Th-Thank you, and you're really handsome," said Mikan.

He was starting to like Mikan

Meanwhile, Momo was watching Rito and Lala dance and she was starting to feel lonely. Lala sees Momo was starting to feel lonely which she whispers into Rito to take Momo for dance.

"I think Momo is starting to feel lonely," whispered Lala to Rito.

Rito nods as they finished their dance together then Rito goes to Momo to ask her in gentlemen.

"My fair lady please grant this gentleman a dance?" Rito was offering his right hand go her.

Momo was surprised that Rito was acting like a gentleman, and was even asking her for a dance. Momo nods and accepts Rito's offer. Rito and Momo begin dance which it felt nice as her breasts pushed against his chest. As they were dancing, Rito's hands manage to find their way up Momo's dress and grab her butt.

Momo moans quickly as she says "Rito-san... that feels good." In the quiet tone.

"Oh geez, sorry," said Rito as he was about to pull his hands away from Momo's butt.

"No, keep them there," said Momo.

Rito nods and sneaks his hands down to take hold if her butt again.

With one hand, he began to rub her anus, and with the other, he began to rub her pussy. Momo moans more as she wanted Rito to take her but they need a more private area. The more Rito played with her private areas, the more she got wet, the more Momo's juices water dripping down her legs. Unable to take it anymore, Momo took his hand and she leads to a private room as she kisses him deeply. This was the same private room where Risa led him earlier.

Momo pushes Rito down onto the floor and she throws her dress away, which makes her breasts and nipples bounce free from the dress. She then takes off Rito's shirt and throws it away to make him topless. Rito then starts licking and sucking on Momo's nipples.

Momo moans loudly as she was enjoying the feeling as they hear a voice saying, "Having fun?"

They turn their heads to see who it was, which was Nana who took off her dress, which she wanted to join in the fun.

"Nana?!" Said Rito and Momo in shock.

"Do you have enough room for me?" Nana makes the request to join in.

"If you want to," said Rito as he began feeling Nana's but, they then kiss.

As Rito and Nana kiss, Momo pulls down his pants to reveal his hard dick and she starts licking his length. Soon Nana began to join in on the fun and Rito was enjoying the twins sucking and licking on his dick.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Asked Lala, watching the fun.

"Nothing..." Rito was trying to lie about it but Momo and Nana were licking his dick more.

"How about we go to my room, where we can get a little more privacy," said Lala.

The girls agreed, they got dressed and they went to Lala's private quarters, Rito couldn't believe he was going to have three wives.

 _"What did I do to deserve three wives?"_ Asked Rito in his thoughts.

Rito and the girls arrive at Lala's private quarters, and Rito quickly stripped the Deviluke sisters' dresses out of them.

Rito begins to kiss and licks Lala's nipples awhile rubbing Momo's and Nana's breasts, which all they m*** and start taking Rito's clothes off. Momo, Lala and Nana were licking Rito's length which he was licking Nana's pussy and rubbing her butt

"Nana, I never thought you had any feelings for Rito," said Lala.

"He's just really good... Ahh so good!" Nana moans as she sees Rito was licking her pussy hard and rubs her anus.

"Wow, you're really into this Nana," said Momo as he rubbed her bellybutton.

"Yes, I am... So who goes first?" Nana gets her pussy of Rito to see who gets his dick first.

The Deviluke sisters then get on their hands and knees, in Doggystyle, waiting who gets to have sex with Rito first. Rito then shoves his dick in Lala's pussy while he fingers Momo and Nana's pussy, making the sisters moans loudly. Lala moans loudly as she was enjoying his dick inside of her pussy while Rito begins to finger Momo and Nana harder, which the twins moans loudly, as their pussies were getting wetter. Rito pounds Lala more as he adds another finger for Momo and Nana, which makes them moans loudly and add more pleasure.

"OH MY GOD, IM ALREADY CUMMING!" Moaned Lala.

Momo and Nana show anger expressions but they can't wait to feel Rito inside of them.

Lala let's out one final moan and falls to her bed. Rito then pulls out.

"Who wants to go first?" Asked Rito.

Momo nods at Nana which Nana was going to go first as she walks to kisses him. As they kiss, Rito slowly shoves his dick inside Nana's pussy. Nana moans loudly as Rito takes hold of her butt then starts shoving his dick into pussy more and harder. It did hurt at first, but the pain quickly went away.

"Nana... Should I stop?" Rito was asking Nana for he didn't want to hurt her.

"No, keep going," said Nana.

Rito nods and starts going deep and fast as his hand squeezes her butt tightly. This was making Nana lose her mind.

Rito was doing little harder or rough with Nana but he doesn't know how to do that for her?

"I'm... Going... Crazy!" Moaned Nana.

Rito puts Nana in his dick to starts pounding her pussy harder and faster while slaps her butt. He also rubbed her anus too as he pounded on her pussy. Nana screams of pleasure as she was enjoying it

"OH MY GOD! NOW I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Nana.

Rito keeps going with her pussy and soon Nana let out a loud moan and came, Rito then pulled out and had Momo to be in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh yes! Ahhh!" Momo was enjoying, which he was riding his dick more with her round butt in front of Rito, Rito also starts kissing Momo's neck too.

Momo was enjoying his kisses and his hands took her breasts tightly.

Rito continued to kiss Momo's neck and to pick up the pace.

Momo moans loudly as her breasts were bouncing in his hands.

"OH RITO-SAN, YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Moaned Momo.

Rito holds her waist tightly to allows her breasts everywhere when pounds her pussy more.

" OH MY GOD! NOW I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Momo.

"Me too!" Moaned Rito.

After a few more thrusts, Momo let out a loud moan and came, Rito then quickly pulled out, had Momo to lay on her back and came all over the Deviluke sisters.

"I love you, Lala, Momo, and Nana," Rito confessed his feelings to them.

"And we love you," said the girls.

Rito lays down as Lala, Momo and Nana lay down at Rito's side and chest which he was happy to be with them.

 _ **The End.**_


	15. New Beginning Chapter Two Extended Scene

_**New Beginnings Extended Scene**_

 _ **I'm Back!**_

 _ **If everyone has read New Beginnings, then you'll understand this chapter and I regret to see any changes for my stories. Like is everyone mad at me or did I do something wrong?**_

 _ **If I did something wrong, then I'm very sorry and please leave a review if you like it or not.**_

 _ **Warning Sexual Content will appear.**_

 _ **Enjoy the One Shot:**_

Smutts enters the bedroom quietly and goes to Momo, then rubs her round butt with his hands and starts feeling it then spreading it apart, which Momo was surprised by someone touching her butt, but she was enjoying it. Her lips release soft moans because their hands felt smooth and warm as she bends down to allow the person to rub her butt together more with her tight pink pussy on display.

His hands rub her round butt bit more and make it the volume it slightly with his hands, then moving his hands to gives her tight pussy stroke with his hand. "Ahhh." She releases soft moan, and her hands lay the top of the bedsheets to takes hold of them. Smutts lays Momo down with simple kissing her with their tongue twirls around with each other, which they were fighting for control his hands find her large white towel which he was going to take it off her body. His hands begin to fondle her breast a lot and twisting her nipples makes her moan

Momo's hands find Smutt's clothes and start removing his black jacket first, then his white shirt and black pants were next awhile. His hands keep hold of her breasts more. Smutts goes down and starts kissing then licks her hard-pink nipples.

Taking his white button up shirt to reveals his six-pack body which Momo rubs his strong body and unclipping his black pants awhile stroking smooth backside. The only thing left on Smutt was dark blue boxers which it had large dent.

Smutt was keeping his dark blue boxers as he is swirling his tongue around her hard-pink nipple as his sight looks up at Momo to see her reaction for it. For some reason, her nipples smell like roses which his answer was her flowers she has collected around the galaxy.

"Oh, Princess Momo... We are going to get trouble, but it doesn't matter to you?" Smutt asking Momo and kisses her belly then goes to down to her tight pussy.

"Just don't tell papa, or he might have you executed," giggled Momo.

Smutt smells her tight pussy first then starts licking her clit first then opens her pussy. This would make Momo moan loudly.

Smutt licks her pussy warmly and smoothly up then down as his hands opens her pussy. Her pussy tasted like strawberries. It was delicious and Smutt wanted to do her pussy more.

Momo moans loud as she strokes his hair and she wanted more from his licking pleasure. Which she got her wish as Smutt licks her pussy up then down as he couldn't stop himself enjoying it.

"You taste so good, Princess Momo," said Smutts.

"Ohhhh yess and I have been so bad." Momo moans again as Smutt begins pushing his fingers into her pussy comfortable for Momo to enjoy it awhile licking her clit again. It would makE her pussy wet. Smutt begins fingering her pussy goes into smooth then starts doing it little hard then roughly as he sucks her clit hard awhile breasts bounces everywhere This was making Momo moaning loudly as she jumps onto the bedsheets and her breasts were increasing in volumes of bouncing with Smutt continues fingering her more and sucking her clit.

Momo moans loudly, then she grabs Smutts by the hair and has him go deeper into her pussy. This made Smutts to lick her pussy faster.

"Oh my god... This feels so good!" Momo moans loudly as his tongue was hitting her inners of her pussy in the right place as her breasts and nipples were bouncing again.

This was driving Momo crazy, as she was jerking around and her thighs tightening up.

"OH MY GOD!" I'M CUMMING!" Screamed Momo.

Smutt continues the pleasure by rubbing her clit and licks her pussy more of wanting to taste her.

Soon Momo let out a loud moan and came all over Smutts face. Afterward, she started catching her breath.

"My apologies, Princess Momo?" Smutt was pushed onto the bed by Momo and her hands starts pulling his dark boxers to reveal his cock to her

"Wow, it's so big," said Momo as he stroked his dick.

Smutt's dick was impressive seven inches long and it was hard as rock. His lips releases sighs of pleasures with her smooth and warm hands were stroking it up then down.

Momo giggles when she felt Smutts dick getting harder. She then began licking around his headpiece.

"Princess Momo... Ahhh your very good at this!" Smutt was telling the one person he was posted to protect her but here she about to suck his dick.

Momo then put his dick in her mouth. First, she began sucking half of his size, then his headpiece, then went all the way in.

Smutt strokes her hair and he was enjoying the feeling of her mouth going down on his dick. Her tongue was swirling on his headpiece.

"Oh man, here mouth is so warm and smooth," said Smutts to himself.

Momo looks up and shows devious smile which she starts going bit faster and hard by stroking the rest of his length with her hands

Smutts starts moaning as he felt Momo going faster, and his dick was getting harder.

"Do you love this, Smutt?" Momo was giggling and shows her round butt little to him.

"Oh yes, this feels amazing!" Said Smutts.

Momo nods and gets up little then places his dick between her breasts. Starts licking her headpiece and her breasts goes up then down

"Oh man, not your breasts too!" Moaned Smutts.

"You know you want to cum all over my naughty breasts." Momo was telling and strokes his dick more with her breasts and licks his headpiece again

"Damn it, I'm going to cum!" Moaned Smutts.

Momo keeps going with her breasts and Smutt grasps with warm cum onto Momo's breasts and lips.

Smutts then fell to the ground, feeling exhausted after he came.

"Aww your already done but we haven't even got to good part." Momo was telling Smutt with her swing breasts appears front of him.

"Huh?" Asked Smutts.

Momo lays down on the bed and shows her tight pink pussy was dripping which it was begging for Smutt to put his hard dick inside. His dick got hard instantly again by sees Momo in this state.

"I can't take it anymore; I want to fuck you so bad!" Said Smutts.

"Then come here and do it." Momo was telling Smutt.

Smutts then walks over and starts rubbing his headpiece on her tight wet pussy.

Momo moans as her pussy was opening for him which her hands grab the bedsheets tightly and he slowly starts shoving his dick, slowly breaking her hymen.

Momo was going to scream but Smutt kisses her to stop her which she kisses him back. Smutt travels down to sucks her right nipple awhile starts going bit harder and faster.

"Are you okay princess Momo?" Asked Smutts.

Momo places his hands onto her breasts and she responds, "Yes I'm okay now and give me more please!"

"Okay," said Smutts, and he began going faster.

Momo moans as Smutt was going faster into her pussy and sees her breasts bounces. He wanted to see them bounce more which he grabs her hips to go faster and deeper

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Moaned Momo.

Smutt's large dick was hitting her pussy in right places and runs them over to places her top of his dick to ride it. His hands rub and slaps her butt hard.

"Such a nice ass," said Smutts.

"You love my ass and I love your big dick." Momo moans and starts riding his dick more which she wanted to do more with him.

"I wish we can be like this forever," said Smutts spanking her butt.

"Yes, but papa would kill us." Momo responds back to him.

Smutt puts Momo in doggie position to pound her pussy and slap her ass like drum. She was screaming and says bad words too.

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Moaned Momo.

Smutt keeps pounding her pussy harder and deeply as Momo's breasts boxes everywhere.

Soon Momo was reaching her limit.

"I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Momo.

"Princess Momo... Me too!" Smutt grabs her hands to pound her pussy more

Soon the let out a loud moan and came together. Afterwards, they fell on the bed, catching their breaths.

Smutt wakes up from his daydream and hears Zastin was asking them if they have left yet?

"Planet Deviluke to Smutts, do you read me?" Asked Zastin.

"Um yes sir... We are about leave right now." Smutt was trying not think about the Princesses like that again

"Okay, head out," said Zastin.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
